Long Way Home
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: She got her memory back but as soon as Courtney thinks she's got her life back on track and is happy new problems arise that will forever change her life and the people she love. What will she do now? Chapter 24! Sorry for the delayed update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: This is a rewrite of Ayshen's story True Love basically except mine and somebody else's version clashed so check out Ay's True Love for the original! It rocked and I love it so seriously go check that one out!

A/N: I haven't decided how long this was after she "died" let me think and probably next chapter you'll know!

He had just gotten into a fight with his girlfriend.

No more would he jeopardize her life just so they could be together.

They had been on this crazy roller coaster for quiet some time now and today he officially put it to an end.

He walked into the bar and sat down.

Not much of a regular to Jakes.

He's been there once or twice maybe twenty times but he was the type to go home and drink his own six pack and kick back on the couch but it was lonely there tonight.

He rubbed his hands over his head.

The tears that filled her eyes when he told her it was over.

The pain it caused her heart.

He felt it.

He felt it all and deep down he wanted to cry those tears for her.

He wanted the pain to go away and take her back in his arms.

But he couldn't and wouldnt let himself do that.

Not now.

Her mother was right.

He lived a dangerous life style that almost got her killed.

Not once but twice and what would he have done if she had been killed?

How could he live with himself?

He always told himself that nobody would ever get hurt again because of his work when he lost his child with Courtney.

Even though he didn't know until after she miscarried he always wondered what if he had a nine to five job instead of this life style?

"Can I have another one Coleman?" Jason asked the bartender.

Him and Coleman went way back as well but they didn't talk about the history.

"Sure thing Morgan." Coleman said passing him a bottle.

He sat there and thought some more.

How could people just leave the one they supposively loved?

How come the people that wanted to be together got torn away from each other?

Love sure was a crazy thing and complicated at that.

One by one did people leave the bar.

It was a random Wednesday at that so maybe that was the reason why.

"Whats wrong?" A voice said as they sat down beside him.

He looked over.

It was Elizabeth.

"Nothing." He simply answered.

"Something is wrong. Or else you would be home with Sam." Liz replied.

He just looked at her.

"Oh you guys dont go out this week?" She asked.

They were forever on and off again.

"We are broken up for good." Jason said.

"How'd you do it?" He said looking at her.

"Do what?" she asked him.

"Leave Lucky like there was no love ever there?" Jason asked her.

"How did Emily and Nikolas part like there was no love there?" he continued on.

"How does Carly and Sonny part every six weeks like theres nothing there!" He said getting frustrated.

"Okay well it was painful for me and Lucky. But he was doing drugs and I couldn't deal with it. Sort of like with you and Courtney. She couldn't deal with your lifestyle." Liz began.

"As for Nikolas and Emily well Nikolas fell in love with somebody else as Emily could no longer love him because she got rape from a look-a-like." Liz continued on.

"Now as for Carly and Sonny who the hell knows! I dont think even god knows that one!" She said as he smiled.

"Yeah I guess you are right." He replied.

"Yeah so if you and Sam are really over its going to be hard on both parts but you'll get through it Jason I know you will." Liz said before hearing her name.

"Patrick is waiting. If you ever need anything let me know." she said before walking away.

She was right he'd give her that much.

An hour later with some bottles in front of him empty as well as the bar he heard his name.

"What?" he said to the person.

"What the hell are you doing!" he heard somebody exclaim.

"Drinking. You?" he said looking over to his right and seeing blonde hair and blue eyes staring him down.

"Why arent you home yet?" The blonde asked him.

"I've had way too much to drink!" Jason said out loud shaking his head.

This could not be possible.

She was dead.

"You think?" she said sarcastically.

"Courtney!" Jason exclaimed.

"What!" She yelled back.

"You are dead. So in other words you are a figment of my imagination or just in my dream and Im passed out on my couch!." Jason said nodding his head.

"Morgan an I in your dream too cause I see Daisy as well." Coleman said not believing his eyes.

"Shut up Coleman. Lets go Jason!" Courtney said standing up and trying to get him to stand up with her.

He woke up the next morning on his couch.

He was breathing heavily.

"That really was a weird dream!" Jason said wiping his hands over his face.

He looked down at the bottom of the couch and felt somebody but didn't see a face.

He pulled back the covers smoothly and was shocked.

"Am I dreaming now!" He asked himself.

"Mmm?" the voice said laying there as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Courtney?" Jason said.

"Are we having a head ache?" she asked as she sat up.

"This cant be happening!" Jason stated looking at her.

"Whats wrong Jase?" She asked him scared.

"You really arent here! This is my imagination." Jason said as he sat there.

"Baby what is wrong!" She said scared.

"Courtney you arent real." Jason said thinking this would get him away.

"What! What are you talking about Jason?" Courtney asked him confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I leave him with you!" she exclaimed.

"No you are dead!" he said back to her.

"I am not! Im healthy. Me and the baby." she said looking at him.

"This is not a good joke." Jason said to himself.

"Who's joking?" Courtney asked him.

"Jason? What is wrong with you?" Courtney asked him.

"Courtney you are dead! You died! We lost our baby." he said as tears poured out of her eyes.

He looked at her.

She seemed a little too real for a ghost.

He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer.

He held her tight until she stopped.

"We lost our baby?" she asked him silently.

"Yes." he replied in a whisper.

"When?" she asked him.

"When Alcazar took you." Jason said.

"Alcazar hasnt took me." Courtney said pulling away.

"Carly is missing Jason but Im not." Courtney said looking at him.

He finally came to the fact that she was indeed alive but missing a huge chuck of her past.

"What is today Courtney?" Jason asked her.

"July 14, 2003." she said looking at him as he could not believe it.

A/N: I know it's a lot like Ayshen's believe me I was half tempted not to write it but IDK I did anyway with sissies permission of course:D. Let me know what you think! Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: Okay I dont own General Hospital obviously but I do now have a car but please no suing for it! My daddy wouldnt be happy since he paid my down on it.

A/N: Okay I've been busy, blah, blah, blah and I wont be able to update between the 6-14 and thats it! Hope you like! Let me know please!

_He finally came to the fact that she was indeed alive but missing a huge chuck of her past._

"_What is today Courtney?" Jason asked her._

"_July 14, 2003." she said looking at him as he could not believe it._

"I need a drink." Jason said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Jason Morgan it is only 10 o'clock! You better not!" Courtney yelled after him.

"Do me a favor then." Jason said looking at her.

"What is it?" Courtney asked him sweetly.

It was times like this that made him remember why he fell in love with her.

"Go get the paper right outside the door." He said silently back to her as she nodded in agreement.

She opened the door and grabbed the paper and tossed it on the table.

"There." She said walking back over to him.

"Read the paper and tell me what date it says." Jason said looking back at her.

She was confused on why the hell he would need to know that.

She huffed and flopped down on the couch before grabbing the paper.

"It says September 23, 2010." Courtney said slowly.

"Somebody must be playing a trick." she finished.

"Thats no trick Court. Thats the date." Jason said sitting down beside her.

"It cant be." she said in denile.

"It is Courtney. Look on my phone! What does that say?" he said handing her his phone.

It had the same date the paper had on it.

"But how?" She asked confused.

"I mean whats going on Jason?" Courtney asked him.

He could tell by her tone she was scared.

"I think you are missing seven very important years of your life." he said looking at her.

"But how?" Courtney asked him.

"I dont know. I couldn't tell you that but Im going to help you get your memory back but there are some things you need to know first." Jason said looking at her.

"Like what?" She asked him.

"Okay for starters we arent married anymore. We divorced in 2004." he said as he saw her eyes filled with the tears like the night he walked out of the loft.

"Coleman is Jason here?" The brunette asked walking in the bar.

"Huh?" Coleman asked with a massive hang over.

"Jason where is he?" She asked once again.

"Oh Morgan. He left with Daisy last night." Coleman responded.

"Daisy? Who is that!" She exclaimed pissed off.

"Oh damn I cant remember her name but you know the blonde." he said still past out on the floor.

"Whatever!" She exclaimed as she stormed out.

"Why?" Was all she could asked.

"Things happen but I dont think thats all important right now." Jason said thinking about how he would tell her the most important thing she needed to know right now.

She got up and walked over to the mantle to look at the pictures.

"Emily is still with Nikolas I see. That must be their little boy in that picture and in the one with you." she said acknowledging the two pictures that sat next to one another with the same dark hair blue eyes little boy in it.

"Ehh." was all Jason could say.

"He's a cutie. He has big blue eyes like yours." She said looking back at him and smiling.

"That must be Michael and who's the little boy and girl?" She asked confused.

"Well the little boy is Morgan the one Carly was pregnant with when you lost yours and the little girl is Carly's and Jax's daughter Courtney." he said looking at her.

"They named her after me?" She asked confused.

"Carly did. You and Jax left things shaky but he did it for Carly." Jason said.

"Wait Carly and Jax?" Courtney said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah. Wanna hear something else funny?" He asked her.

"What!" She said with half a smile.

"You married him first." He said practically laughing as hers turned to a frown.

"You cant be serious." She said looking at him.

"Yup." he said nodding his head.

"What about Sonny?" She asked him.

"Well he's still good. Kristina is his daughter and he's with Alexis now." Jason said looking at Courtney.

"Mmm." was all she could say.

"Yeah but listen I have to go somewhere first." he said looking at her.

He had an idea on how she was going to find a few things out since he didn't know how to tell her.

"Okay. Where are you going?" Courtney asked him.

"Well um over to see Nikolas and Emily but there is one thing you should know before hand." He said looking at her.

"Okay." she said.

"You know what? Never mind I will be back in a little bit." Jason said as he opened the door.

He went over on the launch as she waited in the penthouse for him because he asked her too.

She wasnt exactly sure why he asked her not to go with him.

"Hey Emily. Is Nikolas and Matthew here?" He asked her.

"Yeah. They are upstairs." Emily said as she sat on the couch.

"Is he taking a nap?" Jason asked curiously.

"No. Him and Nikolas got into it again." She said looking at him as he nodded his head and walked up the steps.

"Matthew listen to me!" Jason heard being said.

"No!" was shouted back.

Jason slowly crept up on the room and still heard arguing going on.

"Why'd you do that?" He heard Nikolas ask.

"Because!" was shouted back as Jason knocked on the door.

"Come in." Nikolas said.

"Hey." Jason said quietly as he walked in.

"Uncle Jason!" Matthew said getting up and running to him.

"Can I go home with you please?" Matthew began to beg.

"I dont know buddy. Why are you in trouble?" Jason asked the four year old.

"Because daddy said I was begin mean to Emily." Matthew said back sadly.

"Why were you being mean to Emily?" Jason asked getting down to the four year olds height.

"Because I dont like her!" Matthew exclaimed to Jason.

It wasnt always that way. Sometimes when he was younger it was but lately it was everyday thing that never changed.

"Just because you dont like her does not give you the right to be mean to her." Jason said looking at him.

"I know but she was being mean to me first!" Matthew said pleading his case.

Nikolas didn't like arguing with his son especially since he was only four.

"How was she mean to you?" Jason asked him.

"She wouldnt let me play with the blocks and watch Cars." He said with a frown.

Jason had a weakness for this little boy but not as big as Nikolas's weakness was.

"You may watch Cars and play with blocks if you say sorry to Emily." Nikolas said looking at his son.

"Can I go with Uncle Jason first daddy?" Matthew asked him.

"If Uncle Jason wants to take you then yes you may go." Nikolas said looking at him.

"Can I go?" Matthew asked.

"Say sorry to Emily and then we will go get a bite to eat before I bring you home." Jason said as Matthew grew with excitement.

"Okay!" Matthew said as he ran out the room and down the steps.

"What really started the argument this time?" Jason asked.

"Earlier before Emily came over we were talking about Courtney and how today five years ago was the first sign that she was pregnant with him and I dont know why he got mad when Emily came over." Nikolas said looking at Jason.

"I cant help you." Jason said as they walked out the room.

"Yeah I know. Besides this is something I have to do alone. Im his only parent and I didn't think I would have to deal with him like this til he was a little bit older but I was wrong." Nikolas said as they walked down the steps.

"Sorry." The heard Matthew say probably not in the nicest way but he still said it.

Emily just nodded her head.

"Uncle Jason Im ready!" Matthew yelled.

"Okay lets go." Jason said as he said bye and they walked out.

"Whats wrong?" Nikolas asked Emily.

"I hate it when you do that!" She said folding her arms.

"What?" he asked her.

"When you go to punish him and then let him do whatever! He's not getting any discipline that way Nikolas." She said looking at him.

"Look he's my son and I will do as I please. I dont think you understand how hard it is on me!" Nikolas said looking at her.

"Whatever." she said back to him.

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked as they rode the launch over.

"Back to my house to have lunch and then probably to bring you home since I have things I have to do." Jason said as the launch came to a complete stop.

"Okay." Matthew said as he wrapped his tiny hand around Jason's and walked off.

They reached the car and Jason strapped Matthew in.

"Uncle Jason has a friend over the house okay?" he asked Matthew.

"Aunt Sam?" He asked Jason.

"No not Aunt Sam." Jason said back to him.

The rest of the car ride was silent and Matthew wound up falling asleep.

Jason slowly unbuckled him and carried him onto the elevator as he remained asleep.

Courtney sat on the couch wondering what in the hell was taking him so long as the door opened.

She turned her head and it was Jason and the sleeping little boy.

"Shh." Jason said as he placed Matthew on the couch to continue to sleep.

"Awww!" Courtney said looking at him.

She felt this connection to this little boy but couldn't make out what it was.

She just sat there and watched him sleep.

Jason looked at her and knew that this was probably the best way for her to find out.

Twenty minutes went by and Matthew woke up.

"Hey!" Courtney said silently to him as he opened his eyes.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Here's lunch buddy." Jason said placing a sandwich in front of him and Courtney.

"Thanks Uncle Jason!" Matthew said as he sat up and looked at Jason.

"Is this your friend Uncle Jason?" Matthew asked looking at him.

"Yes it is." Jason answered him.

"She looks like the pictures daddy shows me of mommy." He said taking a mouthful of food.

"Really?" Jason asked him.

"Yeah. Daddy only shows me pictures when I ask and if I ask in front of Emily she gets upset sometimes." Matthew said in a muffled.

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked him.

"Because she is mean!" Matthew said as Courtney tried hard not to laugh.

"Where is your mommy baby?" Courtney asked him.

"She's with all the other angels daddy says." Matthew said looking at her.

"She's very pretty and so are you. You look like her." Matthew finished.

"Thanks for the complement." Courtney said with a smile.

"Hey I have an idea!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Whats that?" Courtney asked him.

"How about you marry my daddy instead of Emily! You are nice and pretty like my mommy is." He said as Courtney smiled.

"Im sure Emily is nice." Courtney told him.

"No. She use to date my Uncle Sonny." Matthew said looking at her.

"Really?" Courtney asked him.

"Yup! She dated Uncle Sonny and mommy dated daddy." Matthew told her.

"Really? Do like going over to Uncle Sonny's?" Courtney asked him.

"Yeah. Mikey tells me stories of my mommy all the time when I go over there and so does Uncle Sonny." He told her.

"Really? How did your Uncle Sonny know her?" Courtney asked him.

"My mommy was his baby sister." Matthew told her as Courtney looked up at Jason.

She could tell from the look on his face that the whole time this little boy was talking about her.

Her eyes filled with tears and Jason saw.

"Buddy how about you go play upstairs." Jason said looking at him.

"Okay!" Matthew exclaimed as he got up and walked up the steps.

Jason made his way over and sat beside her.

He pulled her into a hug for comfort.

"Thats my little boy isnt it?" Courtney asked Jason.

"Yeah." He said silently into her ear.

"Did I die?" Courtney asked pulling away from him.

Jason just looked at her not knowing what to say.

A/N: Like? Was it a disappointment? Gotta let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: Nothing

A/N: Im back and hope you like! Let me know please!

"_Thats my little boy isnt it?" Courtney asked Jason._

"_Yeah." He said silently into her ear._

"_Did I die?" Courtney asked pulling away from him._

_Jason just looked at her not knowing what to say._

"Well you see we thought you did." Jason said looking at her.

"How?" she asked as tears continued down.

"We had an epidemic a few years ago you were pregnant and you got the virus and you being you decided to deliver the baby early so it had a chance of living even though yours wasnt that high." Jason responded.

"I gave my life up for my little boy?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he simply respond.

They sat there are the sound of footsteps came down the steps.

"Uncle Jason!" Matthew yelled as he rushed down the steps.

"Uncle Jason's friend why you crying? Did I make you cry?" he asked sadly.

"No." Courtney responded.

"It'll be okay I promise." he said giving her a hug to make her feel better.

"How about I take you home?" Jason asked him.

"Oh man do I have to go back home?" Matthew said.

"Dont you want to see daddy?" Jason asked him.

"Yeah but not Emily!" he exclaimed.

"Be nice. Got get your jacket." Jason responded as Matthew walked back up the steps.

"Im going to take him home and then I'll answer any questions you have." he said looking at Courtney as she nodded her head in agreement.

So many things were running through her mind right now she didn't know where to begin.

"Bye Uncle Jason's friend!" Matthew exclaimed walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Bye Matthew." she said as they walked out the door.

"Have fun?" Jason asked him.

"Yes!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Matthew said as he ran through the house looking for his dad.

"Hey buddy!" Nikolas said as Matthew found him at his desk.

"Im home!" Matthew said walking over to him.

"Did you miss me?" Nikolas asked him.

"Like always! Uncle Jason has this new friend and she is gorgeous daddy!" Matthew said as he

climbed on Nikolas's lap.

"Really? Whats her name?" Nikolas asked Matthew.

"Uncle Jason's friend." he answered as Nikolas and Jason laughed.

"He ate and played for a little bit. I'll see you later Matthew." Jason said looking at the little boy.

"Love you Uncle Jason! Tell your friend that too!" Matthew shouted after him.

"Love you too!" Jason responded.

"Can we watch a movie?" Matthew asked his father.

"Cars?" Nikolas asked him.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Sure why not." Nikolas said looking at him.

"I love you daddy." Matthew said giving him a hug.

"I love you too." Nikolas replied.

"Courtney Im back!" Jason said as he shut the door.

"Courtney?" Jason asked again.

He walked over to the balcony and she was standing out there.

"You okay?" Jason asked her.

"No!" she replied as he could tell she had been crying.

"Want to talk about it?" Jason asked her.

She looked at him and then nodded her head yes.

"Alright lets go inside." he said as he opened the door.

"Okay ask me any thing and I will answer it to the best of my knowledge." Jason said looking at her.

"Okay lets start off with how is Nikolas the father?" Courtney asked him.

Jason just smiled.

"You became a gold diggin whore after we divorced. Next question." Jason answered as she shot him a look.

"Im kidding. You married Jax but you couldn't have kids from where you lost ours and you and Jax wanted a kid so Elizabeth decided to be your surrogent mother." Jason began.

"Then you and Jax started drifting apart you weren't feeling apart of the baby and got jealous every time you saw him with Liz and well Nikolas and Emily's relationship was on the verge of divorce I mean everybody was just waiting for them to say I want a divorce for months." he continued on.

"You's kept running into each other and confiding in each other and the next thing anybody knows you left Jax for him and him and Emily were getting a divorce and you were pregnant." Jason finished.

"Did I love him?" Courtney asked Jason.

"I dont know." Jason answered.

"How long was I married to Jax before we split?" Courtney asked him.

He laughed.

"Oh for a long two months!" Jason said as she didn't find it amusing.

"I didn't love him huh?" She asked him.

"You said you did but other people thought you were still in love with me and Jax led you to your true love supposively." Jason said.

"So I did love Nikolas?" She asked him.

"I dont know. I think personally you did more then anybody knew but a lot of people were against your relationship with him." Jason answered.

"Oh because we were both married huh?" She wanted to make sure as he nodded his head.

"He slipped into a depression state of mind after you died." Jason told her.

"Why? He had Matthew." she said looking at him.

"No at that time the only people who knew Matthew was his and not Jax's was Jax and Carly. It didn't come out that Matthew was his until Matthew was almost four months." Jason replied.

"Oh." She said.

"Is he happy?" She asked him.

"Jax? Or Nikolas?" Jason wasnt sure which one.

"Nikolas." she answered him.

"I dont know." Jason responded.

"Are you?" she asked this time.

"For the most part." Jason answered.

"Why is it that I dont feel anything for Nikolas or Jax but I feel like Im still in love with you?" She asked him.

"You dont love me anymore Courtney. At least not in that way." Jason responded.

"How are you going to tell me what I feel?" She asked him.

"Just believe me." He said looking at the floor.

"You dont love me anymore do you?" she said as more tears came.

She felt her heart break because in her mind she loved him.

"I do Im not in love with you. Its been over for years." Jason said watching her cry.

They sat on the couch for a while not saying anything as she cried.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"No I cant remember a damn thing about the past seven years and everybody thinks Im dead." she exclaimed.

"Look I've been where you are about not remembering okay? It will be alright and I promise Im right here beside you." he said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

She just smiled at him.

"Thank you." she said looking at him.

"Just because our marriage didn't last doesn't mean Im not going to be there when you need me and right now you need me." Jason replied.

She just looked into his blue eyes as he looked into hers.

Things felt weird but good at the same time for Jason.

He wasnt exactly sure how he was going to go through this one.

"What do you want to do?" Jason asked her.

"I want to get my life back and be a part of my son's." she said looking at him.

Not even five minutes into Cars did Emily come through the door.

Thirty minutes into the movie and it was already hell between him and Emily.

"Matthew!" Nikolas yelled after his son.

"What!" the little boy yelled back as he continued up the steps.

"Im going to leave." Emily said looking at Nikolas who just nodded his head.

"What has gotten into you?" Nikolas shouted as he made his way up the steps after his son.

"I hate Emily and I hate you!" he screamed through his bedroom door.

Nikolas just stood there by his door not exactly sure how to respond to that one.

"I wish you would've died instead of mommy!" he finished.

"You're not the only one!" Nikolas shouted back at him.

Matthew just stood by his door knowing that his father was still on the other side.

He knew what he said would hurt him and thats exactly why he said it.

"Why did you have to leave me Courtney?" Nikolas asked himself in a low whisper.

He sat by his son's door for atleast an hour before it opened.

His son just looked at him and Nikolas could tell he was crying.

He didn't make eye contact with his dad but simply looked down.

"Come here." Nikolas said as Matthew walked over to him and Nikolas pulled him into a hug.

"Im sorry." Matthew said quietly.

"It's okay." Nikolas responded.

"I dont hate you and I dont wish you were dead. I just miss mommy." Matthew said looking at him.

"I do too." Nikolas said as he continued to hug his son.

"It'll be okay we have each other." Nikolas responded.

"I love you daddy." Matthew said.

"I love you too." Nikolas responded as they sat in the hallway.

A/N: I know a lot of recapping and sorry if I was wrong or you dont agree on what I wrote but I think its right so I did it the best I could! Next chapter wont be recapping but some interesting things will be happening thats for sure! Please review I love hearing from ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Nothing to say for once! I've had an ugh week and rather not go into detail about it!

She just sat there in silence and looked at him.

"Okay well do you want to tell everybody you are back or take it slow?" Jason asked her.

"Take it slow. I dont know how everybody is going to react." She replied.

"Okay. Well I could always call Carly and then we can go from there." Jason said as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Nikolas shouted from his desk.

"Hey! Can I talk to you?" The brunette asked walking in.

"Sure." Nikolas answered as Sam walked up to his desk.

"Jason broke things off once again the other day and when I went looking for him at Jake's Coleman said he had left with somebody. " She began to say.

"I dont know what to do." She finished.

"I cant help you there. I do know that earlier today when he came by and got Matthew he had somebody at his house. Matthew kept talking about it when he got home." Nikolas replied.

"Do you know who it was?" Sam asked him.

"All I know is that it was Uncle Jason's friend and she was gorgeous and thats according to Matthew." Nikolas replied back.

"What do I do?!" Sam exclaimed.

"I dont know I really cant help you." he said looking at her.

"So then how are things with you and Emily?" Sam said changing the subject.

"Things are fine between me and Emily but things between Matthew and Emily or Matthew and me are not good." He answered.

"Still having problems?" she asked him.

"Oh they are like full throttle now with him." Nikolas said letting out a small laughter.

"Its gotten that bad?" Sam questioned.

"Im afraid so and I dont know what to do." he said looking down.

"At first I never really wanted to be a father and then when Courtney found out she was pregnant I couldn't stop but to think that I was going to be one regardless if Matthew was mine or not." he began as Sam listened.

"I was in it for the long run with Courtney because I loved her. But not once did I see myself doing it by myself with out her." He finished as he just thought about the night she died.

"I know it must be rough but you have Emily and Carly and everybody else." Sam said trying to give advice.

"Its different. There isnt anybody else. The only person that can help me with him isnt here and thats the reality I have to face." She just looked at him.

"Who is that?" Courtney asked Jason.

"I dont know." he replied as he got up and walked over to the door.

"Speaking of the devil." Jason said as Courtney laughed.

"Wow." Courtney said.

"You want her to know or no?" Jason asked Courtney.

"I dont know. What do you think?" Courtney asked him.

"Its your call. It might be best and I start talking to the devil herself and then you can like come out or something." Jason said as she laughed.

"No thats okay. I dont think Im ready for anybody to know just yet." Courtney said as Jason nodded his head.

"Im going to go upstairs and wait." She finished as she walked up the steps.

Jason opened the door and let Carly in.

"What are you waiting on? Christmas?" Carly asked him.

"Its next week!" Jason responded back to her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway what can I do for you?" Jason asked her.

"I need a huge favor!" Carly exclaimed.

"Whats that?" Jason asked her.

"Will you and Sam please go with me and Jax to this dinner thing Christmas Eve night?" Carly asked Jason.

"Sam and I arent together." Jason responded.

"Okay if today is Sunday and you's broke up last night then you will be back together for Christmas! So please Jason!" Carly began to beg.

"No Carly. We are officially over! I will make an appearance and just maybe I will bring a date." Jason said.

"How can you do that?" Carly asked furiously!

"Its late! I need rest. Good night Carly." Jason said as he opened the door.

"You will be hearing from me." Carly said as she walked out the door.

"Love you too!" Jason shouted after her before shutting the door.

"Carly hasn't changed huh?" Courtney asked walking down the steps.

"No. Nobody has really changed at all in this city. You didn't miss much." Jason said trying to cheer her up.

"Thats easy for you to say. You know everything from the past seven years." Courtney said as she flopped down on the couch.

"Im sorry." Sam said looking at him.

"No dont be. If you want I can take Matthew over there tomorrow to see Jason and maybe this new friend of his and let you know." Nikolas said trying to help the best way he can.

"No thats okay. I think I should go talk to him." Sam said standing up.

"Okay. Well if you need anything let me know. Im here." He said before walking her out.

"Daddy." he heard a small voice say.

He looked over and it was his son.

"Yes?" Nikolas asked him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Matthew asked him softly.

It wasnt often that Matthew asked something.

He usually slept in his own bed and he never woke up in the middle of the night but he must have since it was almost midnight.

"I guess so." Nikolas said walking over to him.

"When are you going to bed?" Matthew asked him.

"Right now with you." Nikolas responded lifting the little boy up and carrying him up the steps.

"I love you daddy." Matthew said as he placed his head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." Nikolas said as he laid the little boy that had already fallen fast asleep in the middle of his bed.

When things were good they were great.

But when things were bad they were a living nightmare.

"Courtney its okay." Jason said sitting beside her.

"I just dont know if I want to ruin everybody's life. I mean how would it affect Matthew if he knew I was still alive or Carly even Nikolas?" She asked him.

"I dont know. I mean I was kinda startled but it made me think of how much I missed you." he said looking at her.

"The way you talk I doubt you missed me." Courtney said looking at him.

"No I did miss you. Or do you think Im a monster with no heart?" Jason asked her.

"I never thought that." Courtney said looking into his blue eyes.

"I know." he said softly back at her.

"I do have a question though?" Courtney said still looking at him.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"Did I really become a gold digging whore?" she asked seriously as he laughed.

"Not in my eyes. In some people's yes but they didn't matter to you and never liked you anyway." Jason answered back.

"I take it Elizabeth and Lucky are on that list as well as The Quatermaines then huh?" She asked as he just smiled.

"Yup but dont let it get to you. They arent important." Jason said trying to cheer her up.

She looked down and then back up at him.

The blue color that over took his eyes seven years ago still hasnt changed and she never thought it would.

They were silent and a moment later she followed instinct.

She leaned into him and with out thinking he leaned into her.

He felt himself slipping but didn't stop it.

Was it possible that he could fall back in love with the blonde that over took his heart and mind seven years ago?

A moment later her lips touched his in a gentle way.

It started off slow and simply before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his around her waist and slowly let his tongue dance with hers.

He slowly leaned her back at the front door opened.

A/N: Thats it! See I told you big surprises in this chapter didn't I? Dont worry I already know how its going to end so have no fear people! Read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I own nada!

"Jase-" The brunette began to say as she spotted her ex-lover on the couch.

She got real silent and stood there for a moment.

She watched him continue to kiss the blonde as her arms moved their way down his back.

As soon as Jason's shirt went over his head she walked out.

It was too much to bare.

"Courtney." Jason said out of breath as she kissed down his stomach.

"Mmm?" she asked him.

"We cant do this!" he exclaimed as he pulled away from her and sat up.

"Huh?" she asked him as she sat up beside him.

"Its not right." he said looking down at the floor.

"What are you talking about Jason?" She asked him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Us. We arent together and we haven't been together and Im not going to do this because I dont want you to regret it." he continued on.

"Why would I regret it?!" she exclaimed.

"I love you Jason!" she said as he just looked at her.

"Courtney that is what your mind is telling you. Your heart is a different story dear!" he replied as he just looked at her.

"No I know what love is!" she responded.

"Courtney you haven't been in love with me in years! If you're in love with anybody then its-" he began to say.

"It's who?" she asked him.

"Nikolas." he silently answered.

"No Jase!" she said as she put her hand on his leg.

"I dont remember anything about Nikolas and our relationship. What I do remember is you and what we had!" she exclaimed.

"Courtney just trust me when I say we cant." Jason said as he got up and walked up the steps.

She looked up and let tears flow.

It hurt because the only thing she knew was Jason.

The only thing she felt was Jason.

Courtney still thought she lived for Jason.

She laid her head down on the couch pillow and wiped the tears away from her face.

Her eyes fell heavy as they slowly shut.

A little while later she felt something being placed on her.

She slowly opened her eyes and it was Jason with a blanket.

"Im just covering you up." he said quietly.

"Well you at least lay here with me?" she asked him.

He looked down at her and wasnt exactly sure how to say no or even if he wanted to say no.

"Yeah." he said as he got down and laid beside her on the couch and covered them up with a blanket.

Morning came quick then either knew.

The door swung open and in walked a short dark hair man.

"Jason!" he yelled.

The voice was familiar to the two of them.

"Jason get up!" The man said.

Jason slowly opened his eyes and looked up.

It was Sonny.

"Who's this?" Sonny asked pointing to the blonde beside him.

He couldn't see a face.

Courtney slowly tossed and Sonny was shocked of who the girl resembled.

Jason wasnt sure what exactly to say.

"Who is she!?" Sonny asked again.

"Um Marco can you shut the door?" Jason yelled as his guard shut the door.

"There is something you should know." Jason said as he tapped Courtney on her shoulder.

Courtney slowly woke up and looked up at her brother,

"Sonny?" She said softly.

"Courtney?" the words left his mouth almost in a whisper.

"Yeah Sonny this is Courtney. She's alive." Jason said as he sat up.

Sonny was in shock as he just stood there and Courtney sat up.

"How long have you known this?" Sonny asked Jason in dismay.

"Just for two days." Jason said.

Sonny wanted to know everything so Jason filled him in about the last two days.

"I cant believe it." Sonny said as he sat down in the chair looking at his best friend and sister.

"You're not the only one." Jason said looking at Courtney.

"So you dont remember anything?" Sonny asked her.

Courtney just shook her head no.

"So what are you's going to do?" Sonny wanted answers now.

Jason just looked at the blonde who shrugged her shoulders.

"Courtney doesn't want anybody to know just yet. She wants to keep it a secret." Jason replied.

"Does she know about" Sonny began saying.

"Yes she knows about Matthew." Jason answered.

"Who all knows she's here?" Sonny asked Jason.

"Well only me and you know its Courtney. Matthew has seen her and has mentioned her to Nikolas." Jason told him.

"Oh." was all Sonny could reply.

"How have you been Sonny?" Courtney asked him.

"Oh so so." He replied as she nodded her head.

"Listen I just want to go ahead and say sorry for all the shit I put you through years ago." Sonny said breaking the silence.

"Its okay. I wasnt no picnic." Courtney said as they all laughed.

"Well I have to get going." Sonny said as he stood up.

"Yeah what did you need me for?" Jason asked him.

"Oh they need you down at the warehouse." Sonny replied.

Jason's phone began ringing.

"Hello?" he said into it.

"Yeah sure. I'll be here." he said looking at Courtney before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Courtney asked him.

"Nikolas. He's bringing Matthew over. He wants to visit and Nikolas has a meeting." Jason replied.

"Um tell them I'll be down there as soon as Nikolas leaves." Jason said looking at Sonny.

"Who's going to watch Matthew if he stays and you go?" Courtney asked looking at the two men who stood in front of her.

"You." Jason responded.

"Jason I dont think thats a good idea." Courtney began to say as she fidget on the couch.

"Why not? You're great with kids and hes your own anyway." Sonny said looking at her.

"Yeah but he may not want to stay with me. He barely knows me! I barely know him!" Courtney exclaimed looking at Jason.

"Courtney it'll be okay." Sonny said trying to calm her down.

"Look go take a nice hot bubble bath and when you get out we'll talk about it." Jason said practically pushing her up the steps.

"Fine." Courtney said as she made her way up the steps.

"Think she'll come around?" Sonny asked Jason.

"I dont know. We just need to give it some time. Matthew likes spending time with her though and I can tell he really makes her happy too." Jason said.

"Okay Im going. I'll be back later." Sonny said looking at him.

"Yeah. Remember to keep this between us." Jason said as Sonny nodded his head and walked out.

Thirty minutes later he was sitting on the couch as there was a knock at the door.

He opened it.

"Hey." he said letting them come in.

Matthew walked around the living room and went into the kitchen and came back out looking disappointed.

"Whats wrong?" Nikolas asked his son.

"Uncle Jason's friend isnt here!" Matthew said sadly as he looked down.

"That's okay. Uncle Jason is here." Nikolas said looking at him.

"But she's the only reason why I wanted to come!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks kid. And by the way she is here!" Jason said as a smile shot on Matthews face.

"Really?!" He said with excitement.

"Yeah. Upstairs. She's in the bath tub. She'll be down in a few!" Jason said.

"Yay!" Matthew said as he took off his jacket and shoes and Jason just laughed.

"So does Uncle Jason's friend have a name?" Nikolas asked talking to Jason.

"Yes! Its beautiful!" Matthew said looking at his dad.

"Wow! You must really like this girl huh?" Nikolas asked his son.

"She's really really pretty daddy and nice Like mommy!" He said nodding his head.

Jason could tell how Courtney's name being brought up made Nikolas upset.

"I got to get going." Nikolas said looking at Jason.

"I'll be back later buddy. Give me kiss." he said looking at his son.

"Bye daddy!" Matthew said giving him a hug.

"Bye." Nikolas said looking at Jason.

"See ya." Jason replied as Nikolas made his way over to the door.

"Okay buddy Uncle Jason's friend is going to watch you deal?" Jason asked Matthew who just nodded his head.

"Be good for her too okay?" Jason asked him as he continued to nod his head.

"I got to go. I'll be back in a little bit." Jason said as Courtney made her way down the steps.

"See you's when I get back!" Jason said before walking out the penthouse.

Courtney looked down at the little boy who was her son as he just looked at her.

She wasnt sure what was going to happen after this.

She continued to look at him as he looked at her and then cracked a smile on his face which made her do the same.

"Okay what do you want to do?" she asked him.

"Um I dont know!" he exclaimed.

"Theres nothing you want to do?" she questioned him.

"Candyland?" he asked her.

"Does Uncle Jason have it?" she wasnt sure.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Okay go get it!" she replied as he ran past her and up the steps.

They played three times.

He won once and she won twice.

He let her win both times.

Matthew had a soft heart for most people that he got from his dad.

Thats why when he drew the lollipop princess he quickly put it back.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked him.

"Can we watch a movie?" he asked her.

"Sure what movie?" she questioned him.

"Um well I like Cars!" he exclaimed as she just smiled.

"Okay. You know how to put it in?" she wasnt exactly sure if he did or didn't.

"Yes. Mikey taught me how to do it!" he exclaimed as he put it in.

"Will you lay with me?" he asked her as he sat back down on the couch.

"Sure." she said as she laid down on the couch with the little boy who was her own.

Ten minutes into the movie and they were both asleep.

It was something Matthew obviously inherited from her.

She always fell asleep during movies.

Nikolas didn't. He could watch it all.

One hour turned into two before there was a knock at the door.

"Is Jason here?" Nikolas asked the guard.

"He just called. He should be here any minute now." Marco said back to him.

"Okay." Nikolas said as he just waited by the door for Jason.

Two minutes later he was getting off the elevator.

"Hey." Jason said stepping off.

"Where's Matthew?" Nikolas asked worried noticing the little boy wasnt beside him.

"Oh I had to run down to the warehouse real quick so he stayed here with-." Jason said as he opened the door and walked in as it just hit him that Courtney was in there.

The two men stood by the door looking at the couch were Matthew and his mother, the blonde that once occupied both their hearts at different times, were sleeping.

A/N:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: Nothing! Sorry:(

_Two minutes later he was getting off the elevator._

"_Hey." Jason said stepping off._

"_Where's Matthew?" Nikolas asked worried noticing the little boy wasnt beside him._

"_Oh I had to run down to the warehouse real quick so he stayed here with-." Jason said as he opened the door and walked in as it just hit him that Courtney was in there._

_The two men stood by the door looking at the couch were Matthew and his mother, the blonde that once occupied both their hearts at different times, were sleeping._

Nikolas tilted his head to the side.

That long blonde hair was defiantly familiar.

Jason wasnt sure what to do now.

All of the sudden the door swung wide open and both men turned around.

"Hey Jason. Nikolas." Sonny said looking at the two men and the behind them he could see Courtney asleep.

Which equals not good.

"Hey Sonny what can I do for you?" Jason asked him.

"Um hold on. Nikolas I was meaning to call you. Alexis wanted me to ask you something." Sonny began saying as they all heard a voice.

"Daddy!" The little boy said as he got up and climbed over Courtney and ran over to Nikolas.

The long blonde hair caught his eye again but he tried hard not to stare.

"Have fun?" Nikolas asked him.

"Yeah. Sssh. Beautiful is still asleep." Matthew said quietly as the three men laughed.

"Can we go outside and talk?" Sonny asked Nikolas.

"Sure." Nikolas said as he put Matthew down on the floor.

"Get your things and say bye. We have to be some where soon." Nikolas said talking to Matthew who just nodded his head.

Nikolas and Sonny walked out as Jason waited for the door to shut.

"Court?" Jason said softly trying to wake her.

"Mmm?" she asked as she stayed asleep.

"Wake up beautiful!" Matthew shouted as Courtney opened her eyes.

"See Uncle Jason thats how you do it!" Matthew said as Courtney just smiled.

"I got to go." Matthew said sadly.

"Already?" Courtney asked him.

"Yes! Daddy said so!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Where is daddy at?" she looked around and only saw Jason standing there.

"Outside talking to Uncle Sonny." Matthew said nodding his head.

"Oh." Courtney said looking up at Jason.

"Yeah but I'll come visit you soon though I promise!" He said as he gave her a hug.

She hugged him back tightly.

He gave her a kiss and grabbed his jacket.

"Bye. Love you." he said putting his jacket on and opening the door.

"Love you too. Bye." She said as every tear burned her eyes.

Matthew walked out and walked over to Nikolas.

"We can leave when you are ready." he said looking up at his dad.

"Okay. Yeah tell Alexis that we will be there Christmas night." Nikolas said looking at Sonny.

"Okay. Is Emily coming with you?" Sonny asked him.

"No just me and daddy." Matthew quickly responded before Nikolas could.

"I dont know. I'll call you. Im not sure if she has something planned or not already." Nikolas replied.

"Aww dad!" Matthew exclaimed as he huffed.

"What did we talk about?" Nikolas asked him.

"We be nice to everyone even when we dont like them because mommy was." Matthew said as Sonny smiled.

"Well Matthew he's not telling you any lie. Your mom was always nice." Sonny began saying.

"Most the time." Nikolas threw in as Sonny laughed.

"True. She had her moments." Sonny replied.

"Okay we better get going. Bye Sonny." Nikolas said.

"Bye Uncle Sonny! I love you!" Matthew yelled as they got on the elevator.

Sonny walked into the penthouse and saw Jason and Courtney on the couch sitting side by side.

"Thank you Sonny." Jason said looking up at him as Sonny nodded his head.

"No problem. So Jason are you going to Carly's party Christmas eve?" Sonny asked him.

"Im not sure yet why?" Jason asked him.

"No reason really. She keeps telling me to tell you, you have to go." Sonny said as Courtney laughed.

"Nothings changed there!" She exclaimed.

"No Carly hasnt changed at all! In fact she's probably more annoying!" Sonny said as Courtney laughed.

"So your with Alexis now huh?" Courtney asked him.

"Yup. Kristina is my daughter incase you didn't know. Our family has expanded." Sonny said.

"How many kids do you have now?" She asked him.

"Well Michael, Kristina, Morgan, Molly, even though she's Ric's kid, Alexis and I have full custody of her and then there is Adella and Alexa but they are twins." Sonny said as Courtney just laughed at him.

"Populating Port Charles are we?" Courtney asked him.

"What can I say?" Sonny asked her.

"So what did you come by for?" Jason asked him.

"Oh just to see Courtney." He answered as the blondes shot each other a look.

"What?!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Nothing." Courtney and Jason said in unison.

"Well fine then I'll go!" Sonny said standing up.

"To produce more kids? No Sonny please dont!" Courtney said as he just looked at her.

"Oh I know what I have to tell Jason now!" Sonny said looking at him.

"June 19." Sonny simply said and then Jason began laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Courtney asked not knowing.

"Thats code for Alexis is pregnant again and thats her due date." Jason said.

"God Sonny." Courtney said as he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Look here blondie! If you never died in the epidemic years ago you and Nikolas would probably have the same amount of kids as I do now." Sonny said looking at her.

"I doubt it!" Courtney said looking at him.

"Maybe one more if that!" She finished.

"Please. Wait til you get your memory back and realize that the two of you's couldn't keep your hands to yourself and then you'll agree." Sonny said before flashing his dimples and walking out.

"So?" Jason asked Courtney.

"I have a question." Courtney said looking at Jason.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Who actually liked me and Nikolas together?" Courtney asked him.

"Besides you and Nikolas?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah." she said as he thought for a moment.

He just smiled and she could tell what his answer was.

"That's what I was thinking." she said as he laughed.

"Oh excuse me there was always Helena. But she only liked you's together cause you had the heir." Jason said as Courtney just looked at him.

"You're not funny." Courtney said as she looked back down.

"So what do we have to do now?" Matthew asked as they just left the Quatermaines house.

He liked some of them but that was a select few.

He like his Aunt Lu, Dillon and Luke.

Those were the select few.

Oh and Edward but that was because Edward always gave him candy or something when nobody else was looking.

"We are going home." Nikolas said.

"What are we going to do there?" He questioned.

"It's a surprise." Nikolas said as they got into the car.

"Dad, Emily isnt a surprise! She's a-" he began saying but stopped as he saw the look he was getting through the rear view mirror.

"And no Emily is not your surprise. We just left her at the Quatermaines house." Nikolas said.

"Oh yeah! Im glad we left her." he said looking at his dad.

"Sorry." he exclaimed quickly.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

"Okay sit here." Nikolas said placing Matthew on the couch.

"Where you going?" Matthew asked his father.

"To get your surprise." he said as he walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer.

Matthew just looked at him as he walked back over with a box.

A box that Matthew has never seen before.

"What is it daddy?" Matthew asked him.

Nikolas opened the box and pulled out the pictures in it.

Matthew gasp as he saw the first picture.

"It's mommy!" he exclaimed pointing to the picture.

"Yup." Nikolas said with a smile.

Nikolas never showed Matthew these pictures before now.

"Hey daddy." Matthew said looking up at him.

"Yes?" Nikolas asked him.

"Uncle Jason's friend looks a lot like mommy." Matthew said giving him a look.

Truth was Uncle Jason's friend made Nikolas think about Courtney since he seen the long blonde hair asleep.

"Really?" Nikolas asked him.

"Yeah." Matthew said as he yawned.

Nikolas put him to bed and then sat at his desk looking over the pictures again.

Usually he just glanced at them every now and then but three hours had past since Matthew has been asleep and yet he was still stuck on the one picture.

The one of where his arms were wrapped around her in the green striped shirt.

She looked really happy and in love.

And thats how he felt when the picture was taken.

The look that occupied his face that day with her hasn't been back since she's been gone.

A/N: Thanks you all my wonderful readers you keep me going! I updated even though I feel like crap seriously I dont feel good at all! Im sick but thanks to everyone who read and reviews!

P.S. Buttercup how'd you like the Sonny part? I did it just for you because I love you so much! You know that already though!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: Nada!

A/N: Everybody should feel proud of me! Im updating! Idk I been in a writing mood this weekend maybe because Im happy or its cold and theres still no snow on my yard! Ugh! Anyway hope you like let me know! Thanks for all the feedback that I get now! I love it!

"Court?" Jason questioned.

"Mmm?" she asked him back half asleep.

"I have an idea and I want to know if you want to do it or not." He said.

She just sat up and looked at him not exactly sure what he was talking about.

"Im going to go see Nikolas and I'll be right back." Jason said as he got off the couch put his shoes on grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of the penthouse.

What was his idea? She wondered but just laid there looking up at the ceiling.

"Daddy." Matthew said quietly pushing him in the arm.

"Dad!" Matthew said getting loud and pushing harder.

"Father!" He didn't know why he dad wasnt waking up.

"Nikolas!" Matthew screamed as he pulled back and punched his dad in the arm.

He quickly jumped and lifted his head from the desk.

Nikolas looked down and could tell he fell asleep looking on the pictures.

"Whats wrong?" Nikolas asked him.

" I got good new and bad news." Matthew said looking at his father.

"Spill." was all that was said.

"Good news is that Im hungry." Matthew said as he huffed.

"And bad news is that two annoying people are here to see you." Matthew said softly as Nikolas looked up.

There was standing Carly and Emily.

Nikolas just smiled.

Any other time he would have told him that wasnt nice but since Carly was actually annoying he let it go.

"I'll make you something to eat as soon as I see what they need." Nikolas said as Matthew nodded his head.

Nikolas tried to avoid using the help as much as possible because he knew if Courtney was alive she would have done everything for Matthew.

"What can I do for yous?" Nikolas asked as he began picking up the pictures and putting them in the box before getting up.

"Im not sure why Emily is here but Im here for a reason." Carly said as a man walked into the room.

"Jason." Nikolas said.

"Hey Jase!" Carly said giving him a hug.

"Hi Carly. Nikolas. Emily." Jason said saying hi to everyone.

"Whats going on?" Jason asked.

"We were waiting for Carly to speak on what she needed then Emily and then you." Nikolas said as Matthew walked back into the room.

"Uncle Jason!" Matthew yelled as he ran to him.

"Hey." Jason said lifting him up.

"Thats not the welcome I got from him." Carly said looking at Emily.

"I never get that." She simply said with a smile.

"Where is beautiful at? I wanted to show her my room!" Matthew said looking disappointed.

"Who's beautiful?" Carly asked.

"Uncle Jason's friend." Matthew stated.

"Whats her name?" Carly asked with a smile.

"Beautiful." Matthew said as Jason and Nikolas laughed.

"Ugh! Whatever. Anyway Im here to invite you to my Christmas Eve party at the hotel." Carly said annoyed looking at Nikolas.

"Yeah. We'll be there." Nikolas said talking about him and Emily.

"Okay. Bye Matthew. Love you. Jason you better call me later! Love you." Carly said before walking out.

"You too Carly." Jason shouted.

"So you have a new girlfriend?" Emily questioned her brother.

"Not exactly." Jason said with a smile.

"Whats does that mean?" Emily was confused.

"I've known her for years and at one point we were romantically involved but not now. Now Im just helping her." Jason said stating the truth.

"So I know how then?" Emily was a nosey little thing.

"I dont know." Jason said lying to her.

Truth was Emily did know Courtney for obvious reasons.

"Okay. So are you here for a reason or to visit?" Nikolas asked Emily.

"Visit." She simply stated.

"Okay. Jason?" Nikolas asked.

"Well since you asked I think I will kick my shoes off and grab me a nice cold beer while in the kitchen please." Jason said as Emily just laughed.

"He meant what do you need?" Emily stated.

"I know. Im messing." Jason said looking at Emily.

"Emily I need to talk to Nikolas alone. Can you give us a minute or two please?" Jason asked her.

She just nodded and walked out of the living room.

"Okay. Whats up?" Nikolas asked his former brother in law.

"I need a favor." Jason said looking at him.

"Do you have any photos of Courtney that belonged to her or whatever?" Jason questioned.

Nikolas was curious as to why he would ask.

"I have her photo albums. Most of them packed away." Nikolas said looking at him.

"What do you mean by most?" He was exactly sure on what he meant.

"Well Matthew has one or two in his room that he keeps with him and I have one and then just a box of pictures but those are mostly just me and Courtney." He said.

Nikolas now knew why he wanted Emily to leave the room.

"It doesn't matter really. Just whatever I could borrow for a little while." Jason said looking at him.

"Okay. Hold on." Nikolas said walking out of the room.

"Uncle Jason can I go with you?" Matthew asked walking into the room.

"Not right now buddy. Uncle Jason has something he needs to do first." Jason said as Nikolas walked back in the room.

"Here." He said handing Jason two albums.

"Thanks. I'll bring them back later." Jason said looking at Nikolas.

"Bye Matthew love you." Jason said as he walked out.

Jason arrived back at the penthouse and saw Courtney past out on the couch.

He sat at the end and woke her up.

"Yeah?" She asked him.

"Here. I got these for you." Jason said placing the albums down.

She looked at him confused and then opened the top one.

It was a picture of her in a red dress.

She glanced at Jason and back at the picture.

The next one was in the same dress except with a dark hair man standing beside her.

"Where was this at?" Courtney questioned Jason.

"Elizabeth and Lucky's wedding." Jason answered.

"Oh god. Why did I bother going?" Courtney asked Jason.

"Well it was at Wyndermere and Nikolas was throwing it I think thats why." Jason responded as she nodded her head.

The next few pictures were the time of when her and Nikolas were at the beach.

"Wow Courtney. There's only been a few times in my entire life when I seen you with so little clothes on and we weren't together." Jason said as she shot him a glare.

"It's a bikini!" She exclaimed.

"Im picking." He said as she smiled.

There were pictures of their Christmas together and Dominic Republic in there as well.

The photos she liked most where the ones taken in Port Charles.

It showed her that she didn't care what people said because she was truly happy.

"What did Jason need?" Emily asked her boyfriend.

"Oh he just had a few questions. Nothing major." Nikolas said lying to Emily.

She knew he was just didn't say anything about it.

"Dad!" Matthew shouted walking into the room.

"Yes?" Nikolas asked him.

"Im hungry! And when Uncle Jason comes back can I go see beautiful?" Matthew asked.

"Its up to him." Nikolas replied.

"Wow! You must really like her." Emily said trying to make simple conversation.

"She looks like my mommy!" Matthew said.

Emily didn't say anything but just looked at him.

"Hey. I'll be back in a little bit." Emily said walking out.

Something fishy was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it all.

"Oh my god!" Courtney said as she flipped the page.

Jason just laughed.

"You look..." Jason began saying.

"Shut up!" Courtney exclaimed as she looked down at the picture of her beside Nikolas with her hair all messed up.

"I was going to say like you had an eventful evening with the prince." Jason said with laughter.

"Oh really?" Courtney said looking at him.

"Really." Jason said softly while looking at her.

She just flashed a smile at him as he did the same.

Before she realized it she was leaning into him.

Jason couldn't resist and met her half way and placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

She liked the way they felt on hers.

He pulled away and looked into her blue eyes as she smiled and then kissed him.

There was something about this hitman with blue eyes that once had her heart and she thought still did.

"Jason" Emily said walking in and seeing her brother kissing a blonde.

Jason and Courtney pulled away and looked towards Emily.

He knew this wasnt going to go well.

A/N: Okay I needed somebody else to know about her besides Sonny so bare with me! Trust me it'll all be a otay! Lmao! Anyway my sound on my internet isnt working so I no longer get told "Mail fool!" But hey you can still leave me some feedback because I like seeing the envelope! Thanks to everyone who does!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I dont own a General Hospital or the characters Im just borrowing with no point of return in sight yet for my twisted needs thats all!

"Jason" Emily said walking in and seeing her brother kissing a blonde.

Jason and Courtney pulled away and looked towards Emily.

He knew this wasnt going to go well

"Courtney?" Emily said almost silently.

Courtney just smiled at her and then quickly stopped as she leaned over to Jason.

"You said Nikolas cheated on her with me right?" She asked quietly.

He just nodded his head and still in shock while thinking of a plan.

"Oh my god!" Emily said as Courtney looked at Jason.

"You're alive." Emily finished.

"Emily." Jason said standing up.

"Who all knows?" Emily began asking questions.

"Just Me, Sonny and now you." Jason said answering her questions.

"What about Matthew?" Emily questioned.

"He's met Courtney he doesn't realize its his mom yet." Jason replied.

"And Nikolas?" Emily wondered.

"Doesn't know. Courtney doesn't remember anything about him." Jason answered.

Emily just smiled.

"Yeah okay. I guess I wouldnt want to remember sleeping with another women's husband either." Emily said.

Courtney was about to defend herself before Jason interrupted.

"Emily its not like that! She only remember July 14 2003 and before that date." Jason answered.

"She's probably lying Jason!" Emily screamed at him.

"Look Emily when you leave you will act like you know nothing about Courtney's appearance!" Jason screamed at her.

"Why? Why should I?" Emily questioned.

"Because what do you really have to gain from it? Courtney doesn't want anybody knowing about her being alive and you will keep it a secret." Jason finished.

"Nikolas has a right to know." Emily stated.

"Look I dont remember mine and Nikolas's relationship regardless of what you think. The only thing I remember is Jason so if you think Im going to take Nikolas from you Im not." Courtney said looking at her.

"So are you just going to keep hiding her out Jason? I mean somebody is going to find out sooner or later." Emily said more calmer.

"Yes we know this but not by you. They will find out by Courtney." Jason said lowering his voice as well.

Emily just looked at Jason as he looked at her.

"What can I do for you?" Jason asked her as Courtney stood beside him.

"Nothing now. I should let you two pick up where I interrupted you's." Emily began saying.

Courtney just rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Remember what I said." Jason said before she walked out.

"Do you think she's going to let the cat out the bag?" Courtney asked Jason.

"I dont know. A part of me believes she wont but then again you never know." Jason said looking at her.

"We never got along after me and Nikolas got together huh?" Courtney asked him.

"All honesty the only true friend you had at the time besides Nikolas was in a nut house. Other then that you were alone." Jason said knowing how badly that hurt her but she deserved the truth.

Emily had a million and one things running through her head as she walked across the docks.

Part of her told her to listen to Jason while the other part wondered what would happen if Nikolas knew.

She caught the next launch over to Wyndermere and walked into the living room and he was asleep on the couch with Matthew beside him.

Every time she saw Matthew she saw Courtney and Nikolas in what use to be her and Nikolas's bed before they got divorced.

A part of her always wanted to break down in tears while the other part told her not to worry about it.

She began walking out as a plant got knocked over.

Nikolas quickly opened his eyes and looked up at her as she smiled.

He could tell something was wrong.

"Hey." he said looking at her.

"Sorry for waking you up." She said quickly.

He shook his head no.

"Dont worry about it. What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Um I was thinking about things and there was something I wanted to ask you." She said as he could tell it had to be something big because it was bothering her.

"Okay." He said as he moved to where Matthew was laying by himself.

He slowly got up from the couch trying hard not to wake the little boy before making his way over to Emily.

"Shot." he said looking at her.

She wasnt sure whether or not she should tell him about Courtney.

"Carly went into the crazy house?" Courtney questioned Jason.

"Yup. Sonny finally admitted her. She became psycho psycho!" Jason said looking at her as she laughed and shook her head.

"What about Sonny?" Courtney wondered.

"Him and Emily dated for a few months it caused problems between us. I now realized why he didn't want us together but I think our situation was different. I was in love with you not that Sonny and Emily didn't love each other just not like they should have." Jason said looking at Courtney.

"Jason?" Courtney said looking at the carpet.

"Yeah?" He questioned her.

"Do you think things would've been different? Do you think things can be different and that we could be together again?" She said as she had a feeling on what his answer was.

He just looked at her not sure exactly how to respond to that or even if he should.

"Whats up?" He asked Emily.

"I need to know something." She said looking at him.

"Okay. Go ahead." he said wondering.

"If Courtney was alive today would there even be an us or would you still be with her?" Emily questioned Nikolas as he just looked at her.

He did the exact thing Jason was doing to Courtney.

Wasnt sure whether to answer that not that he had a response to begin with.

A/N: Sorry its short but its late and I didn't want to drag it out! I got everything I wanted in this chapter in there so thats all that matters right? Well let me know if you still like or not I need the feedback! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews Im glad you like!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!

Something you should know! If your name is **AYSHEN MARIE**! dont read this chapter! I love you too much to see you cry. Everybody else I hope you enjoy!

"What?!" Nikolas asked Emily again.

"Nikolas please dont play stupid and just answer my question." Emily said as tears came slowly out.

"I dont know Emily but why are you so upset about it?!" Nikolas wasnt sure as to why she was crying.

She had never asked this question before and its been four years since that blonde past away so he thought.

She didn't answer but just looked at him.

"Emily tell me why." Nikolas said softly.

"Because I went over to Jason's house earlier and when I walked in he was-" She began to say before a voice interrupted them.

"Daddy." a sleepy four year old said sitting up.

"I uh-" Jason began not sure how to answer that.

She just looked at him and he could tell tears were about to fill her eyes.

"I uh dont know Courtney. A part of me always told me we would be together again and-" he began saying before her lips touched his.

She kissed him hard and then gently pulled away.

"Thats all I needed to hear." she whispered before she kissed him softer this time.

He was about to pull away but decided not too.

Maybe this was what he wanted after all.

Maybe he wanted to be with the blonde that once held his heart.

The one that had filled this penthouse with so much love.

He kissed her back gently.

When they parted for air Courtney smiled at him as he couldn't help but to do the same.

She wasnt sure if he was going to lead her on again or actually go through with it.

Little did she know he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

She slowly placed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was up to him to make the next move.

He then slowly lowered her down on the couch kissing her the entire way there.

Jason moved his lips down her neck while unbuttoning her shirt.

Courtney wasnt sure if she was dreaming or this was actually happening this time.

He lifted himself up to pull his shirt over his head.

Jason continued kissing down her body as he undid her pants.

He then looked into her eyes and could see everything he wanted to see.

Jason was about to ask Courtney if she was sure this is what she really wanted.

Before he could get the words off the tip of his tongue she lifted her head and kissed him which made every question of her doubting this go away.

He made love to the blonde he once couldn't see his life without that afternoon.

Emily wiped her tears as Nikolas grunted and turned around.

"Yes baby?" Nikolas asked him.

"What time is it?" Matthew asked sweetly.

"About two why?" Nikolas was curious as to why he wanted to know the time.

"Can I go over to Uncle Jason's in a little bit?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah just let daddy finish talking to Emily and then I will take you over there." Nikolas said as Matthew nodded his head and got up to go play with his Thomas the Train set.

"Okay so what happened over at Jason's earlier?" Nikolas asked wondering really badly now.

"Its nothing. Just take Matthew over there to play." Emily said shaking her head.

Obviously he wasnt meant to know about Courtney.

The girl that might still very well hold his heart.

The girl that was still very much alive.

"I want to finish talking first. Something is bothering you. Just tell me what it is." Nikolas said looking at her.

"You know what its nothing really. Just forget I said anything. But hey listen we'll talk later I gotta go to work okay?" Emily said looking at him as the tears now stopped coming.

"I dont want you going to work upset Emily." Nikolas said protesting.

"I'll be fine promise just leave me alone right now." Emily said walking away.

Something was off and he wasnt sure what exactly.

He walked over to the phone and dialed a familiar number like always.

Three rings later the other line was picked up.

"Hello?" The other line said silently.

"Hey its Nikolas. Listen Matthew wants to come over and play but I wanted to make sure it was okay first." Nikolas said into the phone.

"Um-" Jason began as he looked down at Courtney who was asleep.

"Right now isnt exactly the best time. Tell him he can come over tomorrow before the party." Jason said realizing today was the 23rd of December.

"Okay. I'll let him know." Nikolas said before hanging the phone up.

"Matthew!" Nikolas yelled because he wasnt exactly sure where the little boy was.

"Yeah?!" Matthew exclaimed running back into the room.

"You have to wait until tomorrow to go to Uncle Jason's." Nikolas said bending down to his height.

"Why?" Matthew asked sadly.

"Because he's busy tonight but he said tomorrow night. It'll be okay I promise." Nikolas said looking at him.

"Well can we go out for ice cream then?" Matthew asked.

"Not tonight. Daddy has plans." Nikolas answered.

Matthew couldn't believe it!

Nobody wanted to do anything with him.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Aunt Lu is coming over and daddy and Emily are going out to dinner." he replied.

"Why?" he said letting a tear go.

"Matthew dont cry okay?" Nikolas said looking at him.

"But I dont want you to go out to dinner with Emily! I want you to stay home with me." he said.

"Stop it now Matthew!" Nikolas said not yelling at the little boy but rather loudly.

Matthew just looked at him and then ran away upstairs.

Nikolas now gave up.

Truth was he was tired of the constant arguing between him and Matthew over Emily and decided if he put his foot down for once then he'll leave it alone.

Too bad for him Matthew was hard headed like Courtney.

"Everything okay master?" Alfred said walking in.

"Nikolas. And no." He quickly corrected and then answered.

"Do tell me whats wrong with the young prince." he said referring to Matthew.

"He's hard headed like his mother." Nikolas said as he sat down at the desk.

"Oh. I never knew the famous mommy he always talks about so I couldn't really say anything." Alfred said looking at Nikolas.

"Yeah just believe me. Courtney was hard headed just like her brother and her father." Nikolas answered as he leaned back in his chair.

Alfred just laughed.

"I wish I could've met her." Alfred said looking at Nikolas.

"Yeah me too. She was fun to be around. Always turning any bad situation into a good one with just her smile." He said looking down at the picture on his desk in the frame of Courtney.

"Shall I make up the guest room for Miss Lulu?" Alfred asked changing subject.

He knew it was a touchy one for Nikolas.

"No she wont be spending the night. Thanks anyway though." Nikolas said as Alfred nodded and walked out.

He looked at the picture one more time before leaning back and shedding a tear.

"Why?" was all that came out of his mouth.

He didn't have it in him to finish the rest as he began to shed tears.

"Things would be so much easier if you wouldnt have left." He said covering his head with his hands.

Nikolas hated arguing with Matthew or yelling at him.

Every time he did it made him want to cry and ninety percent of the time he did.

"Hello." Courtney said opening her eyes.

"Hey." Jason said looking at her.

He was fully dressed and sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Whats wrong?" She questioned him.

"Nothing Im just thinking." he answered back.

"About?" she wondered.

"What happened. Courtney Im starting to think maybe I shouldn't have went as far as I did." he said looking down knowing this was going to break her.

She didn't say anything but just wrapped the blanket around her body and walked up the steps as tears came down.

He knew what he said to her made her upset yet he didn't go after her.

That would've only made things worse.

Jason got up from the couch and walked out of the penthouse.

Ten minutes later he was walking back in with a brown bag from Kelly's.

He knew she must have been hungry.

"Courtney!" He yelled but got no response.

He walked up the steps and looked in his bedroom, then the guest one and the one that occupied all of Matthew's things as well.

Both bathrooms were unoccupied.

The blonde was messing.

"Shit!" was the only thing that he could say as he raced down the steps.

He didn't have the slightest clue to where to start looking for her as he rushed out the door.

"Feeling better?" Nikolas asked Emily as she sat down at the table in Metro Court.

"A little." she said not making eye contact.

"Tell me what was bothering you earlier. If you want to make this work we need to communicate." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Well when I went over to Jason's earlier" she began as his cell phone rang.

It was Lulu.

"Hold that thought." he said answering it.

"Yes?" Nikolas asked thinking it was just a simple question but bargaining for more than just that.

"What do you mean he is missing Lulu!" Nikolas questioned.

"Hold on Im on my way!" Nikolas said.

"Matthew is missing I got to go sorry." he said getting up and taking the steps down the stairs to the exit.

She had no doubt in her mind that he wasnt suppose to know now.

That had been twice she tried and yet failed at telling him.

Courtney came around the corner of the dock and saw a little boy sitting on the bench.

"Matthew?" she questioned as she got closer.

"Beautiful!" he said running towards her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked him worried.

"Running away!" he said as tears came down his face.

"Why?" she asked him as she bent down to his level.

"Because daddy doesn't love me and mommy isnt here." he said looking at her.

Courtney then felt her heart break.

"Mommy is always with you baby. You just dont know it. She's closer then you think." Courtney said shedding a tear as well.

"I wish I was with mommy in heaven." he said as tears continue to come down.

"Hey no you dont!" Courtney said looking at him.

"I promise one day everything will get better and you will be with mommy again very soon but not in heaven." she said looking at him.

"Matthew!" A faint voice said coming from far away but getting closer.

"How do you know?" Matthew asked her.

"I just do okay? Believe me. Soon. It sounds like daddy is coming so Im going to go." she said.

"Wait." Matthew said.

"What?" Courtney questioned him.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"I love you." he said as she felt tears.

"I love you too." she replied before walking off.

A/N: I stopped there! I was about to make it like twenty more pages longer but I figured we should savor some for next chapter huh? Anyway Happy Holidays everybody I hoped you liked feedback is loved like whoa so let me know! I also want to know how many of you's do I still have in suspense of who she is going to end with!?


	10. Chapter 10

"Matthew!" Nikolas said as the little boy turned around.

"Oh thank god!" Nikolas said gracing him with a hug.

"Why'd you run away?" Nikolas asked him.

"Because you dont love me anymore and mommy isnt here but very soon she will be." Matthew said as he wiped his tears.

"What do you mean mommy will be here soon?" Nikolas was more interested on where he would get that idea from.

"Beautiful told me that I would be with mommy very soon but not in heaven just give it some time." he said.

"Beautiful?" Nikolas questioned.

"Uncle Jason's friend dad." Matthew answered back.

Jason was coming around the corner about to yell out Courtney but then stopped when he saw Nikolas and Matthew.

Nikolas just looked up at Jason as Matthew turned around.

"Uncle Jason!" Matthew yelled as he ran into him.

"Beautiful was just here!" Matthew said looking at Jason.

"She was?" Jason questioned him.

"Yeah! And she told me that Im going to be with mommy very soon but not in heaven!" He said with excitement.

Jason didn't know how to respond to that one.

"Why are you out here?" Jason questioned him.

"I ran away and then beautiful found me and then daddy found us so she left."Matthew said explaining his story.

"Do you know what way she went?" Jason asked him.

"Yeah. Dad which way did you come?" Matthew asked him.

Nikolas pointed behind him.

"She went that way!" he pointed in the opposite way.

"Thanks." Jason said.

"Hey Jason wait!" Nikolas said.

He wanted to know what was going on.

There were too many things that didn't make sense.

"Yeah?" Jason asked him.

"Explain to me whats going on." Nikolas said.

"I swear to you, you will find everything out very soon until then I gotta go." Jason said.

What the hell did he mean by that? Nikolas wondered.

"Let's go home." Nikolas said lifting Matthew up.

Nikolas put Matthew to bed when they got home.

After all he had fallen asleep on the launch.

Nikolas was confused and wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Courtney?" Jason asked walking up behind her.

She turned to face him as tears poured from her face.

"Listen Im" was all he got out.

"No your right. We dont belong together and right now the only thing I should focus on is being a part of my son's life." she said as she wiped her tears.

"Let me finish." Jason said as he began to talk again.

"Dont. You're only making things harder for me and playing with my emotions and really I just want my memory back." she said looking up at him.

"Can we go home now?" she asked him as she began to shiver.

He just nodded yes as they walked away.

"Hey." Emily said as she was sitting on his couch when he came back down.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier." Nikolas replied.

"No its fine." Emily said looking over at him.

Emily knew what she had to do yet a part of her wanted to be self-fish and not do it.

But she knew come tomorrow night when everybody knew who beautiful really was she would no longer have Nikolas.

And breaking things off seemed better then getting her heart broken.

"I've been thinking." Emily said as she sat on the couch and didn't make eye contact.

"I like being with you Nikolas. I like being in love with you but I cant do it anymore." Emily said as a tear came from her eye.

"Huh?" Nikolas asked as he sat beside her.

"This constant arguing between me and Matthew and you and Matthew has to stop and the only way to stop it is if we arent together and Im starting to think thats for the best." she said.

"Where's all this coming from Emily?" Nikolas asked confused.

Was he dreaming because nobody was making sense today.

"You will realize that in the long end we werent meant to be obviously and I dont want you to feel obligated to me when really I'll only be second best. Now Im going to leave and please dont stop me. You will just make this harder then it has to be." Emily said as she got up grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

He respected her enough to respect her wishes and not follow her.

Nikolas wanted this night to be over with that was for damn sure.

He walked up the steps and looked in his son's room who was peacefully asleep.

How could somebody so small take up so much of his heart and life?

He went to bed that night and just tossed and turn.

So many things ran through his mind he didn't even know where to begin.

He looked over at the clock which read 4:15.

It was really late and only in a few hours would Matthew be waking up.

Nikolas finally drifted asleep.

He laid on the couch thinking about earlier.

The way she said home made him think.

It was never a home until he shared it with Courtney and it hasn't been a home since she returned.

It was a house.

A penthouse that he shared with Samantha McCall.

The way his heart skipped two beats every time he saw her.

Or the way he was worried like the time she had lost their child.

The look in her eyes and how he use to be able to cure every one of her problems by a simple hug.

Kiss.

And an I love you.

All those things didn't work anymore.

He hurt her bad this time and any chance of them getting back together after her memory got back seemed to fade from his mind like Sam did these past couple of days.

The days he shared with the blonde that once stole his heart.

Was it possible she just did it again and he didn't realize it until now?

A/N: Like? Ooooo I hope so! It actually took me a few days for this chapter to be complete! I wanted it to be good for my fabulous readers! Like always I like feedback! Hey I love it! And to everybody who does you guys are so flippin awesome! Yeah dude! Lmao!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11:_**

**_Disclaimer: Nada! Even the idea technically belongs to Ayshen Marie!_**

**_A/N: I know I spiced this update up on you's too! Hope you likey!!_**

**_Jason had trouble sleeping that night._**

**_With the little sleep he did get all he dreamed about was a certain blonde._**

**_Yet he wasnt the only one._**

**_Across town Nikolas did the same thing._**

**_"Dad!" Matthew said running into his room._**

**_"Yeah?" Nikolas said opening his eyes and sitting up in his bed._**

**_"Am I going to Aunt Liz's tonight?" he questioned his dad._**

**_"No. Why would you ask that?" Nikolas asked him confused._**

**_"Dont you have a party to go too?" Matthew wondered._**

**_"Oh yeah your right. But no you are going to Audrey's with Cameron." he said looking at his son._**

**_"Aunt Liz is going to the party too." he answered before getting out of bed._**

**_"Well can I go over to Uncle Jason's then?" Matthew asked as he followed his dad down the steps._**

**_"If Im not mistaken he is going to the party too!" Nikolas answered as they walked into the living room._**

**_"Is beautiful going to be there?" he asked Nikolas._**

**_Nikolas opened the fridge and the turned to face Matthew._**

**_"I dont know." he simply stated._**

**_"Dad?" Matthew asked._**

**_Boy was he full of questions this morning!_**

**_"Yes sir?" Nikolas answered him._**

**_"Can I have coco pebbles for breakfast?" Matthew asked._**

**_"Sure." Nikolas responded as he got him a bowl down and then poured him some._**

**_There was a knock on the door._**

**_"I'll get it." Jason said as Courtney just sat on the couch._**

**_She wasnt planing on answering it anyway._**

**_They haven't spoken to the other one since she had woke up._**

**_It was now awkward between the two of them._**

**_"Hey Sonny." Jason said as Sonny walked in with a big box._**

**_"Hey. Good morning Courtney." Sonny said as he sat down on the chair._**

**_"Whats this?" Courtney asked Sonny._**

**_"Oh Im just here to drop this off with Jason. I gotta get ready for Carly's party before she has a fit and Alexis is driving me up the wall as well!" Sonny said as Courtney laughed._**

**_"Awww you'll be okay Sonny. I have faith in you." Courtney responded._**

**_"Women these days! I swear they get on my damn nerves!" he stated before standing up and opening the door._**

**_"See you tonight Jason." Sonny said before walking out._**

**_"Are you going to Carly's party tonight?" Courtney asked Jason._**

**_"Yup. And so are you. Here." he said handing her a box._**

**_She looked at him funny and then took off the bow and took off the lid to the box._**

**_Courtney pushed back the tissue paper and pulled out a silk material dress._**

**_"Oh my god Jase! This is beautiful!" She said as she held up the dress._**

**_It was sea green and spaghetti strapped_**

**_The dress was short it came to at least five inches above the knees._**

**_It was the kind of dress that a goddess would wear._**

**_"Yeah. I thought you would like it." he said looking at her._**

**_"I dont like it I love it!" she exclaimed as she gave him a hug._**

**_"This is also for you." he said reaching on the floor for another box._**

**_She opened the box and inside was a pair of silver strappy high heel shoes._**

**_She just looked up at him and smiled and shook her head._**

**_"And one last thing." he said as he walked over to his desk draw and opened it._**

**_He pulled out a box and handed it to her._**

**_Except what lied in this box wasnt something he just brought._**

**_It was something she already had._**

**_"Here." he said handing it to her._**

**_She opened it and it was the silver neckless he got her on their first Christmas together._**

**_Courtney was shocked._**

**_Finally something she remembered!_**

**_"You still have this?" she questioned him._**

**_"Yeah. After the epidemic and you supposively died Nikolas had given it back to me. He thought I would want it to remember you by." Jason said looking at her._**

**_She had gotten teary eye on him at this point._**

**_Jason walked over and sat on the coffee table and looked at her._**

**_"I know you want your life back and all your memories and I think tonight is the best time for everyone to know that you're alive and maybe seeing all your old friends and enemies will help you get it all back Courtney so you're finally happy." he said looking down at the floor._**

**_"Im happy now Jason. I dont need my memories to be that. You do it all on your own." she said as a tear fell._**

**_"Yeah well I think you deserve to have it all back so will you go with me to the party tonight?" he asked her._**

**_"Yes I will." she said as she hugged him._**

**_She knew if her and Jason werent together again they could at least be friends._**

**_Little did she know he was falling in love with her._**

**_Yet Jason knew ever since last night._**

**_She got her hair done at the penthouse by someone Jason hired._**

**_It was up with curls going every which way and a tiara in her hair as well._**

**_The neckless was a perfect finish to the outfit._**

**_"Are you ready?" Jason asked her._**

**_"Almost. I just need to strap my shoe on." She said as she strapped the right shoe and then stood up._**

**_"Ready!" She said as she walked over to him._**

**_"You're jacket." he said handing it to her._**

**_"Thank you." she said as she put it on and they walked out of the penthouse._**

**_"Matthew!" Nikolas yelled up the steps._**

**_He had been running late._**

**_Nikolas was suppose to pick Emily up ten minutes ago._**

**_He called her earlier that day and she said she didn't mean what she said last night._**

**_She's just been emotional these past couple of days._**

**_"Yes?!" Matthew yelled back._**

**_"You ready?" Nikolas asked him._**

**_"Yup!" Matthew exclaimed._**

**_Nikolas decided to drop him off and then pick up Emily even though he wasted twenty extra minutes doing that!_**

**_They pulled up in the parking lot and Jason stopped the suv._**

**_"You ready?" he asked her._**

**_She had butterflies in her stomach like it was the first day of school at a new school for her._**

**_She was scared, worried and excited all at the same time._**

**_"Yeah I think so." she said as he opened his door._**

**_"Let's go then." he said as he got out of the car as well._**

**_She ran to catch up with him._**

**_Courtney didn't want to go in alone that was for sure._**

**_He wrapped his arm with in hers and they walked into the hotel._**

**_"Okay. Now or never." Courtney told herself as Jason just laughed._**

**_They walked into the restaurant where it was being held._**

**_Carly glanced over and looked back at Jaxs._**

**_"Jason's here with Courtney." she said not even thinking about what she just said._**

**_"Courtney?" Jax questioned as he looked up._**

**_"What?" Carly said as she looked back over at the blonde._**

**_Both of their mouth dropped as Carly stood there speechless._**

**_"Carly noticed you." Jason whisper to Courtney who looked over at Carly._**

**_"Oh my god!" Carly said as she ran over to Courtney and practically tackled her._**

**_"You're alive!" Carly shouted._**

**_"Yeah!" Courtney said as she hugged her back._**

**_"Oh my god!" Carly still couldn't believe it._**

**_"How long have you been alive?" Carly asked her._**

**_"Since the day I was born." Courtney answered back._**

**_"A week Carly." Jason said looking at her._**

**_"Who all knows?" Carly quickly asked._**

**_"You, Sonny, Jason, Emily and Matthew." Courtney replied._**

**_"No Nikolas? How come babe?" Carly asked as she pulled her away._**

**_Jason went over to the bar where Jax, Liz, Patrick, Lucky, Robin, Dillon and Georgie all stood speechless as well as everybody else in the room._**

**_He figured he would go clear up a few things._**

**_"I dont exactly remember things Car." Courtney said looking at her._**

**_"What do you mean?" Carly asked her confused._**

**_"The only knowledge that I have is from July 14th 2003 and before that date." Courtney said._**

**_"Is that why nobody knew you were back?" Carly asked her._**

**_"Yeah. But Jason thought it was time for everybody to know and I agreed besides I want to be part of Matthew's life." Courtney said as she wiped a tear._**

**_"Does he know you're his mom?" Carly was full of questions like Matthew was._**

**_"No. He just knows me by Uncle Jason's beautiful friend." Courtney said with a hint of laughter._**

**_"Well I can see why he would call you that!" Carly said with a smile._**

**_A second later the elevator opened and out walked Emily and Nikolas._**

**_He wasnt paying any attention to anyone just looking down as he walked._**

**_Emily immediately stopped when she saw Courtney talking to Carly._**

**_Everybody in the room fell to a silence especially the people at the bar who knew Nikolas didn't know Courtney was back._**

**_Carly looked over and saw Nikolas look over at the bar as Courtney continued to talk._**

**_He saw Liz pointing in Carly's direction and mouthing something._**

**_He looked over and there was the blonde._**

**_The blonde that Matthew has been talking about all week long._**

**_The blonde that held his heart._**

**_The blonde that wasnt dead._**

**_Courtney._**

**_A/N: Ooo only a few chapters left! So sad huh? Anyway review please I love hearing from yous! And next chapter what happens next?! Lmao not much of a spoiler but still! Just so you know Courtney has NOT seen Nikolas! She is still talking to Carly! Okay? Thanks for reading and liking!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: I dont own ABC so that basically says it all!

He was in shocked and at a lost for words as the elevator dinged.

Emily wasnt sure how this was going to play out.

Everybody heard arguing coming off the elevator.

"And I told her she wasnt allowed to have cookies!" the women yelled.

"I didn't know that Alexis!" the man beside her replied.

"Ugh you annoy me!" Alexis replied to Sonny..

She saw Nikolas there standing in shock.

"Why is everybody so silent?" Alexis asked Sonny not being so quiet.

"Hell if I know." He exclaimed.

Alexis looked up and over in the direction of Courtney and Carly.

"Courtney!?" Alexis screeched.

With that being said Courtney turned her head to see who was calling her name.

It was her!

She kept moving her head to see who made the noise.

"Oh my god!" Alexis shouted as she couldn't believe it.

Courtney stopped and looked at Alexis .

Then her eyes were fixed on a certain man and not the one she came with either.

It was Nikolas.

She just shot a short smile to him and then began to breath heavily.

"Courtney?" Carly asked .

Her eyes got heavy as her head got light.

Carly and everybody else thought she was about to be sick by the pale color she turned.

Next thing anyone knew she hit the floor.

And hard.

His first instinct was to run over to her as quickly as he could.

The love of his life was back.

He ran over beside her.

"Courtney?" he said as she still laid there helplessly.

"Call 911!" Nikolas shouted as tears started coming out of his eyes.

He couldn't and wouldnt lose her again.

Jason held back every strength in his body not to go over there.

Finally he couldn't take it anyone.

Just like Nikolas he didn't want to see the women he love die right there.

"She's still conscience." Jason said feeling her pulse.

"Come on! We'll just take her to the hospital." Jason said as he scooped Courtney up into his arms as him and Nikolas walked past everybody and onto the elevator.

It was right then and there that Sonny knew his best friend had fallen back into love with his baby sister.

"Oh my god!" Sonny said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

This could not have been happening.

"Whats wrong?" Alexis asked Sonny.

"Nothing. Let's just go to the hospital." Sonny said.

"Wait! You knew she was back from the dead?" Alexis asked him.

He just flashed his dimples.

"Oh Michael Sonny Corinthos you are so getting it when we get home!" Alexis exclaimed as he just rolled his eyes.

Emily stood there speechless and embarrassed.

All along she was right.

Her and Nikolas wouldnt be together if Courtney was alive.

She felt her heart shatter into so many pieces that night and swore everyone saw.

Carly bit her bottom lip.

Truth was Carly was planning on leaving to see how Courtney was doing too.

She walked over to Emily.

"Hey you okay?" Carly asked her silently.

She was just trying to be there since Jason wasnt.

Emily stood there crying not even seeing Carly in front of her.

Jax walked up behind Carly and put his arms around her.

"She just needs space." Jax whisper in her ear.

"Okay." Carly said silently as she walked over to the elevator.

"Wow! This is going to be one hell of a Christmas!" Luke said as he was now standing behind the bar making his own drink.

He was three sheets to the wind when this all began.

And now he was six.

"Dad shut up!" Lulu said as she rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth walked over to Emily and got her to go to another room to talk to her.

When they arrived at the hospital they went into the emergency room.

"I need a doctor!" Jason screamed as Robin heard him.

"Oh my god! Courtney?" Robin questioned.

Jason just nodded.

"Right this way. Come on follow me!" Robin said rushing to the room.

After getting Courtney settled and hooked up to I.V.'s Robin needed to know what had happened.

She looked at the two men and could tell Jason might be the better choice.

"Jason can I talk to you for a moment?" Robin asked him.

He just nodded his head and walked out the door with her.

Nikolas grabbed Courtney's hand and squeezed it.

"Baby just wake up." he exclaimed as tears continue to come.

"I need you! Our son needs you." Nikolas was shocked.

There was a snow ball chance in hell he was going to lose her again tonight.

His phone began ringing.

He wasnt going to answer it except it had said Audrey and she had Matthew.

Nikolas calmed down and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the cellular device.

"Oh something has came up I wont be able to get him but somebody will be there soon for him." he said.

Nikolas had forgotten that Matthew was at Audrey's and any other time she would've kept him but tonight she couldn't.

She was leaving the next morning early to go see Sara.

"Alexis it's me. Can you pick up Matthew for me over at Audrey's?" Nikolas said as he was calmed.

"No bring him here." Nikolas said even though Alexis didn't think it was for the best.

"What happened?" Robin asked Jason.

"Im not sure. One minute she was laughing and talking to Carly the next she just fainted." Jason said as his eyes watered.

Robin could tell he wanted to cry but Jason wasnt the type to show emotion especially in public.

"How long has she been alive?" Robin asked him.

"Like she told Carly since she was born but a week." Jason said looking at the floor.

She just smiled.

"Who all knew?" Robin was full of questions and even though this wasnt really going to help her evaluation she still wanted to know.

"Me. Sonny. Emily and Matthew." Jason replied.

"Nikolas didn't?" Robin questioned.

"No. She doesn't remember anything after July 14th 2003." Jason said.

"Oh. Does she know Matthew is hers?" Robin was curious.

"Yeah." he stated while nodding his head.

Robin heard a kids voice and looked over.

It was Sonny, Alexis and Matthew walking down the hallway.

"Why are we here?!" Matthew questioned.

"Because your daddy is." Alexis replied.

"But why? He should be home with me!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Uncle Jason!" Matthew yelled as he spotted Jason and ran towards him.

"Hey." Jason said looking at Matthew.

"Why are you sad?" Matthew knew something was going on.

Jason just shook his head.

It wasnt his place to tell Matthew his mother was alive.

Jason just hugged the little boy.

Nikolas had heard his son's voice and got up and walked out the room to see him.

Matthew looked up and there was his dad except for he could tell Nikolas have been crying.

Jason let go of Matthew and Matthew just looked up at Nikolas.

Something was wrong.

He crept around the doorway and looked in and there she was.

"Beautiful!" Matthew yelled as he ran in the room and began to cry.

He climbed in the bed with her and hugged her as he cried and Courtney laid there helplessly.

Alexis and Sonny sat in the chairs that were seated across the hall from the room.

Nikolas wasnt going in the room now.

Tears began to drop from his eyes again at just seeing his son crying.

He leaned on the doorway as Jason looked through the mirror.

Robin looked at Nikolas then Jason.

She wore her life would never be the same again.

A tear had came out of Jason Morgan's left eye.

And thats when Robin realized Jason Morgan was in love with the blonde.

Courtney got more then she was bargaining for.

Sure at the beginning she wanted Jason.

But that was before he told her she had a son.

She had given up on the hope or idea of her and Jason ever being together and actually working after things have gotten shaky.

The only thing she wanted was her son now.

But little did she know she had two grown men both in love with her.

And she was going to have to choose when she woke up if she ever did.

A/N: Like? Okay how many saw this coming? I hope not many! Anyway thanks for all the fabulous reviews! I love them! You's keep me going with this story!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Disclaimer: Dont sue the wrong person okay? Sue people that you could actually get something out of!

They stood there and watched Matthew on what seemed like ever but was only five minutes before Jason broke the silence.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked Nikolas.

He just nodded his head.

They went and sat on the other side of the water fountain in the two chairs.

Robin just watched.

It wasnt everyday that two men in loved with the same person could talk to one another in a civil way.

"Listen I want to tell you myself about Courtney and you not hear it from the great grape vine of Port Charles." Jason said.

Nikolas just smiled because it was so true.

"The night me and Sam broke up I went to Jake's and got smashed. I thought I was seeing things when Courtney started yelling at me. The next morning I woke up and she was on the couch beside me." Jason said replaying all that in his head.

It had been a short yet long week that he would never forget.

"She started bitching about my hangover and whatnot and thats when I realized she wasnt dead. Im not sure how she got to Jake's the night before or how she found me. I do know the reason she came looking for me was because her memory is shot." Jason continued on.

"What do you mean her memory is shot?" Nikolas asked curiously.

"She kept thinking that Carly was pregnant and Alcazar had Carly and she was pregnant. Im not sure if you know about the whole kidnaping-" Jason began.

"She told me." Nikolas simply said.

It was a touchy subject for Courtney and he wasnt sure if it was for Jason or not.

"Well I asked her what day it was over and over and she kept telling me July 14 2003 and she thought I was messing with her mind when I told her it wasnt." Jason said shaking his head.

"I've been filling her memory in all week long including about Matthew. I didn't tell her that was her son she figured it out when Matthew was talking about her and after I told her that we didn't work out." Jason finished.

"Does Matthew know?" Nikolas wasnt sure now.

"No. I wasnt going to say anything until she was ready. Thats the battle she's been fighting all week long about when she would be ready and tonight she said she was so I took her to that party." Jason looked down at the floor.

There was no way he could fill Nikolas in on everything that had happen that week.

"Im not going to tell Matthew if she doesn't survive. I dont know what that would do to him if he knew his mother died right there beside him." Nikolas said.

"It's a struggle now with him. Imagine if he knew." Nikolas finished.

"Who all knew?" Nikolas asked curiously.

"Me, Sonny, Marco, Matthew knew her as beautiful and Emily." Jason said looking at him.

"Wait when did Emily find out?" Nikolas wondered.

"Two days ago." Jason said trying to remember.

"Shit." Nikolas exclaimed.

"What?" Jason wasnt sure what he meant.

"Emily broke things off between us two days ago and now I know why." Nikolas said looking at Jason.

By this time in their conversation both of their eyes had dried up.

"It was by accident. She sort of walked in." Jason said as Nikolas laughed.

"So what happens now?" Jason asked Nikolas.

"Im not even sure. If she stays alive then I will do right by Courtney and not pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do and if I have to wait fifty years for her then Im waiting fifty years. Seeing her tonight and seeing her just collapsing made me realize I cant love anybody else no matter how hard I try at least not in that kind of way so why hurt more people?" Nikolas said.

"You have a point." Jason said as Nikolas nodded his head.

Robin wasnt busy so she just stood there talking to Sonny and Alexis.

When the two of them began to argue and she saw Carly trotting her stuff down the hallway followed by her lost puppy dog Jax she knew it was her cue to check on Courtney again.

She went in and saw a pair of blue eyes looking up at her as another pair were closed and asleep.

The finger moved up to the mouth as a signal not to say anything.

Robin just smiled as she walked over to the bed.

"Hey!" Robin said quietly with a smile.

"Hey." Courtney silently said trying hard not to laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked her curiously.

"Im doing okay. My head hurts a little. Can you shut the door and blinds? I dont want anybody to know Im awake yet." Courtney said.

"Sure." Robin said.

She walked over and shut the door first which caught everybody's attention and then she shut the blinds.

"What is she doing?" Carly asked.

"I dont know." Jason said back.

"Her job maybe?" Sonny said.

"I didn't ask for your smart ass opinion Sonny okay? Right now isnt a time for jokes! My best friend is laying up in the hospital bed." Carly said to Sonny.

Jason and Nikolas just looked at each other as Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Go have sex Carly! Maybe that will shut you up!" Sonny said yelling back at her.

"Hey there is no need to talk to Carly like that." Jax said interrupting.

"Okay look. The best thing is to be all civil and if we cant do that then all of us will leave except Jason, Nikolas and Matthew. So just sit your asses down in those chairs over there and shut the fuck up!" Alexis said as she pointed to chairs beside the closet door on the other side.

Carly didn't say anything as bad as she wanted too she just went and sat in the chairs.

"Okay Jason said something about your memory. Whats today?" Robin asked her.

"It's Christmas eve." Courtney said with a smile as Robin nodded her head.

"Okay and the little one sleeping is?" She asked.

"Matthew my son." Courtney simply answered.

"And your baby's daddy is?" Robin asked as Courtney laughed.

"Nikolas." she stated.

"And you's were?" Robin asked her.

"Engaged." Courtney said looking at her.

"Good. Before Nikolas you were married to?" Robin asked her.

"Jax." Courtney said with a look on her face as Robin laughed.

"Okay. After you had Matthew what happened?" Robin was curious and since she could remember all that she should remember all this.

Courtney eyes began to fill up with tears.

This is when Robin knew she remember.

"I remember talking to Jax and telling him I was going to tell Nikolas and when he walked in the only words that could come out of my mouth was 'I love you' and the next thing after that I remember is waking up on a cold basement cellar at the place Helena had me before I gave birth." Courtney said wiping the tears.

"Do you remember why she took you?" Helena asked.

"She said it would be easier to get Matthew if I wasnt in the picture and Nikolas was hurting." Courtney said.

"Okay." Robin responded.

"Where you held captive all this time?" Robin was curious.

"I dont- I dont remember that. I do know she tried brainwashing me everyday though." Courtney said.

"So you arent sure when or why she let you go?" Robin asked her.

"No. I remember asking her why she took me she told me that and the next few days she tried brainwashing me and then I remember walking into to Jake's looking for Jason and there he was." Courtney stated.

"So tell me who's the lucky winner?" Robin asked.

"Huh?" Courtney wondered what she was talking about.

"Who are you going to be with?" Robin restated her question.

"Matthew." she simply said as Robin laughed.

"I dont know. This past week has shown me why I fell in love with Jason but then how we could never work out again. We are too different. But Nikolas on the other hand is with somebody else and I dont want to ruin any relationships." Courtney said.

It sounded like to Robin she was still in love with Nikolas but was starting to fall for the bad boy.

Damn she was a lucky girl.

A prince and a bad boy?

"Okay well which one you want to see first?" Robin asked her.

Courtney just shrugged her shoulders.

"If its possible can I see both at the same time?" She asked Robin.

"Its against hospital rules but since its Christmas eve I will let you." She said with a smile before opening the door.

All eyes were turned onto her.

"Jason and Nikolas I need you." Robin said looking at the both of them.

They looked at each other and then walked into the room before Robin shut the door.

"I wonder whats wrong?" Carly said looking at Jax.

"I dont know." Jax said as Sonny laughed.

Oh boy were those two funny trying to act sympathic when really there are the two least sympathic people he know.

Jason and Nikolas walked in the room and kept their eyes on Robin expecting the worse.

"What?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Why are we in here?" Jason asked her.

Robin simply waved her arm to Courtney's direction.

As they both turned their heads there she was.

Alive... again.

A/N: Like? I know I suck as these cliffhangers but I have so much more that needs to follow this directly so I stopped here! Anyway thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! Please?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except I am getting a tomato, water beetle and hedgehog in the mail soon. Idk why so dont ask! Just know Im getting them but dont sue me for them please!

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Jason and Nikolas stood there stunned. She was awake and smiling. Robin tried hard not to laugh. The expression's on their face was like a two year olds on Christmas and getting the puppy dog they always wanted.

"Okay let's not make Courtney feel like she's been dead all these years and we are shocked she's alive. She's already got that earlier tonight." Robin said as Nikolas and Jason just smiled.

Neither wanted to get too close yet both wanted to just tackle her at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked her.

"I have a headache but other then that I feel loved." she said rubbing Matthew's head as he laid beside her asleep.

"How long have you been awake?" Nikolas wondered.

"A few minutes. I saw everybody out in the hallway but waited for Robin to come back in." she said nodding her head.

"Oh." Nikolas said back to her.

Jason thought he should give the two of them a few moments alone since he had Courtney to himself all week long.

"Im going to go tell Sonny, Alexis and everybody else you are okay." Jason said.

"Okay." Courtney replied as Jason walked out and shut the door behind him.

He stood there not saying anything which made Courtney feel uncomfortable.

"Sit." she said pointing to the end of the bed.

He just smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Does it make you paranoid when I stand?" he questioned.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as he laughed.

The silence came over them. Neither remembered this much silence while they were together.

"So how have you been?" she wondered.

"I've been doing okay. Probably not the greatest father in the world but trying." he said back to her as she smiled.

"You are probably a great father. Matthew talks about you like you are his world." She said looking down at the toddler sleeping.

"Yeah the feeling is mutual on that one." He said back to her as she bit her bottom lip.

"Can you get Robin for me?" She asked Nikolas.

"Sure." he said getting up and walking over to the door and opening it.

"Robin?" Nikolas said interrupting her talking to Sonny and them.

"Yeah?" she wondered as Jason stood beside her.

"Courtney wants you." he said not looking at anybody else.

"When are we going to get to see her?" Carly exclaimed.

"When she is ready for you Carly." Robin answered back.

"Yeah when she can handle all your mellow drama bullshit." Sonny continued on.

"Shut up Sonny! I doubt she's ready for your business!" Carly said as Sonny shrugged his shoulders.

"She wasnt before she disappeared so I know she isnt now!" He said rolling his eyes.

God did that women get on his last nerve. Robin walked in the room and was followed by Jason.

They shut the door and looked at her.

"What can I do for you?" Robin asked her.

"Give me release papers?" she asked nicely and then giving the puppy dog look.

"Im not Nikolas nor Jason that doesn't work on me. Im your doctor." Robin said back to her.

"Okay so as my doctor can you give me my release papers please? I really dont want to eat hospital food tomorrow!" she said pleading her case.

"Courtney I dont think thats possible." Robin said looking at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You collapsed earlier and we couldn't find any reason why what if it happens again?" Robin asked her.

"I promise I'll be with somebody at all times!" Courtney said continuing to beg.

"I will release you on one condition!" Robin stated back to the blonde.

"Okay!" Courtney said as Nikolas and Jason laughed.

"Bachelor number one-" she said pointing to Nikolas.

"Or bachelor number two?" She asked Courtney pointing to Jason.

"Bachelor number three?" Courtney asked pointing to Matthew as they all laughed at her.

"No sorry he doesn't count. You have to go home and stay with one of them and they are going to watch over you." Robin said looking at her.

"Sort of like a babysitter?" Courtney asked sadly.

"Yes a babysitter!" She said looking back at her.

Courtney looked at the two men thinking about who she really wanted to go home with. Boy was this a tough decision.

"I dont care! Whatever one feels like being a babysitter." Courtney said letting them chose.

"You take her home with you and Matthew. That way she can spend time with her son and she wont have to feel unsafe." Jason answered after ten seconds of silentness.

"No you can take her since she's been with you all week. I'll just bring Matthew by tomorrow." Nikolas answered back.

"Oh my god! Do neither one of you's want me to go home with yous?" Courtney asked.

"Look we are only trying to do whats best for you." Jason answered back.

"Whats best for me is somebody getting me out of here before Robin changes her mind and I start bitching even more!" Courtney exclaimed.

"She's all yours!" Jason said patting Nikolas on the shoulder.

"You sure? I mean dont you like the whineyness?" Nikolas asked him as Jason laughed.

"No Im actually tired of it thats why you can babysit." Jason answered back as Courtney rolled her eyes.

"So Bacholor number one and three are taking the pretty girl home?" Robin asked as Courtney laughed.

"I think so. Hey question." Nikolas asked her.

"Yeah?" Robin said before walking out the room.

"What's your policy on returns?" He wondered as Courtney's mouth dropped and Jason laughed.

"You are so sleeping on the couch tonight!" Jason said shaking his head and continuing to laugh.

"No refunds sorry." Robin said before walking out.

"Okay we are going to let you get dressed. Here are your clothes and Im going to get everybody to go home thats out in the hallway such as Carly, Jax and everybody else." Jason said before walking out.

"How are you going to get rid of Carly?" Courtney wondered.

"By telling her that they are keeping you overnight and you are now asleep." He said as Courtney laughed,

"Okay." Courtney replied as Jason walked out.

He shut the door behind him and walked out in the hallway. Courtney pushed the covers back and slowly got out of the bed so she wouldnt wake Matthew. She grabbed her clothes at the end of the bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Truth was she really didn't want to put this dress back on. She wanted a nice pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and she would be happy. It had been a long night.

"How is she? Can we see her?" Carly asked standing up.

"They are keeping her over night." Jason said as Robin came around the corner.

"Robin! Why cant Courtney go home?" Carly asked to make sure Jason wasnt making this up.

"We need her for test still. We still cant figure out why she collapsed but hopefully she'll be able to go home tomorrow." Robin said covering up for Jason as he just smiled at her.

"Alright Jase keep us posted. We will come see her tomorrow." Carly said hugging Jason and then walking down the hall with Jax.

"Yeah we are going to get going too. We will come see her tomorrow too." Sonny said looking at Jason.

"When she wakes up I'll let her know." Jason said as they nodded their heads and took off down the hallway.

"Thank you! Courtney would probably collapse again with Carly!" Jason said looking at Robin.

"She probably would've died!" Robin said as he laughed.

"Yeah. Probably. Let's go give her the release papers." Robin replied as they knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard Nikolas say as they opened it as Courtney came out the bathroom.

"Here are your papers and some ibuprofen to help the headache. If you feel dizzy nauseated or anything weird tell your babysitter and Nikolas it's your job to get her to lay down and call me right away! You know my number." Robin said as Nikolas nodded his head.

"Be safe and have a good Christmas Courtney." Robin said as Nikolas picked Matthew up and they walked out the door.

"So why didn't you take Cinderella?" Robin asked Jason.

"She should spend Christmas with her son and if she wants to be with me then she'll be with me but I have to give her space and show her what she had with Nikolas instead of just telling her." Jason answered back looking at the floor.

"You know you arent like most men." Robin said as they walked out the hallway.

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked her.

"They usually just think of what they want and doesn't care whats best for everyone else and you always put yourself last even though once and a while Jase you need to be first." Robin said looking at him.

"How you feeling?" Nikolas asked Courtney as he drove to the launch.

"Tired." she exclaimed as he smiled.

"I bet." he replied as they made small talk all the way to Wyndermere.

"Im going to lay him in his room. Want me to find you clothes first?" he asked her.

"No go ahead and lay the baby down." she said as he held Matthew in his arms.

She sat on the couch waiting for him to get back downstairs. The house was as dark and gloomy as she remembered from years ago. She could tell he didn't redecorate much.

"Here you go." he said as he sat down on the couch beside her and handed her a pair of sweat pants and a shirt.

"Thanks." she said as she took them and held them on her lap.

"Where do you want to sleep at?" Nikolas asked her.

"Where ever I fall! I've been sleeping mostly on a couch the past week at Jason's but thats just because I actually I dont know why!" She said as he laughed.

"Its true though." she finished.

"Well you can sleep on the couch or in any room in the house you want except I think I should warn you if you want to sleep with Matthew he kicks." Nikolas said looking at her.

"We all know who he takes that after!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" He questioned her.

"You! You use to kick me all the time." she said back to him.

"Did I really?" he asked her.

She just nodded her head yes.

"Well then I am sorry for all the times I ever kicked you. I honestly didn't mean it." he said as she smiled.

"I know. Its okay." she said in a whisper.

She looked into his brown eyes as he looked in her blues ones. Courtney saw something she saw years ago when she was with him. Love. The desire of wanting to be needed and wanted. She slowly leaned into him as he leaned into her and his lips touched hers in a soft subtle way. He slowly wrapped her hand around her nape and continue to kiss her as she kissed him back.

What started off as a slow peak on the lips turned into a fast kiss of a thirst for the other one as their tongues danced. Courtney didn't want to pull away anymore then Nikolas did. He however pulled away and just looked at her before standing up and grabbing her hand. She quickly smiled at him and then kissed him again as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her the entire way up the steps.

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

Clovers or hearts? Let me know which one!

A/N: Okay so I was asked to do this (See thats all you have to do! Even though I doubt she wanted this to happen but as in real life everything happens for a reason! Theres a certain direction Im taking this story!) But for the most part I hope everybody liked it! Seriously you guys are way to nice to me! Im glad you still like after 13 long well 14 now long chapters! It means a lot! Leave me some feedback please! I flove (Im stealing words from people now!) hearing from yous!

On a side note if you want a story before Ayshen ask for Something Else again let me know just not Kindie's! Right now Im stuck so unless you have some ideas to get me started please dont suggest that one but I promise as soon as I can it will be updated! Thanks again!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital blah blah blah! You get the idea!

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Dad!" A small voice said in a whisper as he felt a light touch on his arm.

"Mmm?" Nikolas said as he rolled over.

The spot was empty.

"Dad!" the voice said again getting a little louder.

"Yes?" Nikolas said as he opened his eyes.

He felt right. She wasnt there. Did he just dream she was with him? Was she really alive?

"Where's Beautiful at? And why is she sleeping in the same bed as you and not Uncle Jason?" Matthew asked as Nikolas knew he wasnt dreaming.

Nikolas just looked at his son as he bit his lip. How was he suppose to explain such an adult subject to a four year old?

"Um I dont know where Beautiful is." Nikolas said as the bathroom door opened.

Just like his father Matthew turned too see who was walking out. There came through the door the girl with the long blonde hair dripping wet in a towel. She looked up and jumped.

"What?" She asked looking at the two.

Nikolas just smiled as Matthew ran to her.

"I missed you!" Matthew said as he hugged her legs.

"I missed you too! I haven't seen you in a few days!" Courtney said as she hugged him back.

"Why are you with my daddy and not Uncle Jason?" Matthew asked her as he tilted his head to the side.

"Umm." Courtney wasnt sure where to begin.

"How about you go brush your teeth and meet us down stairs?" Nikolas asked his son.

"So you can open your presents." Nikolas finished.

Matthew rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Dad! I dont need no more presents if you let Beautiful stay with us!" Matthew said before walking out.

"I dont know we will see." Nikolas said before Matthew was out of sight.

"He wants to keep me!" Courtney exclaimed with a hint of laughter causing Nikolas to laugh.

"He's not the only one!" Nikolas said as Courtney couldn't help but to laugh.

"Oh really?" She asked getting closer to him and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Really." he said before pulling her down into a kiss.

"Maybe I want you's to keep me. Who knows." She said as she pulled away.

"Yeah we need to get dressed before the four year old has a heart attack." Nikolas responded.

"Um I dont have any clothes with me." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Luckily for you I already knew this and I had Jason send me some clothes for you." He said with a smile.

"Remind me to call him later." Courtney said looking at him as Nikolas nodded his head.

"Where are they?" She wondered.

"I'll have to go get them. They are downstairs." He replied.

"Or you could just give me some pajama pants and a shirt so Matthew can open his gifts. Why make the baby wait?" She asked him.

"Or we can do that." He said getting up and opening the drawer.

She slid the clothes on and they walked down stairs. He grabbed her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers as they walked down the steps.

"When do you want to tell Matthew?" He asked her.

"After he opens his gifts." Courtney said back to him.

Nikolas nodded his head as they made their way to the couch.

"Can we open them now?" Matthew asked him.

Nikolas nodded his head as Matthew began tearing through the paper. One by one he unwrapped everything from clothes to toys and so much more. When Matthew was done he looked up at his dad and his mother except he didn't know it was her. He walked over to Nikolas and whispered in his ear.

"We didn't get Beautiful anything!" he exclaimed.

"My desk drawer open it and get the box." Nikolas whispered back as Courtney looked at the two wondering what they were scheming.

"Okay!" Matthew exclaimed as he ran over to the desk and rambled everything that was in there looking for it.

When he finally found it he grabbed it and looked at Courtney.

"Close your eyes Beautiful!" He screamed at her as Courtney jumped and then closed her eyes.

"No peeking!" He said as he walked over to Nikolas and handed him the back.

"Here you give it to her. And then we have something to tell you." Nikolas told his son.

"Okay! Open up!" He said.

Courtney looked down and gasp. It was a diamond ring.

"That's the one I got you after you left." Nikolas said looking at her.

"It's beautiful." she exclaimed as she took if out of the box.

"When I first saw it I knew that was the one you had to have." Nikolas replied.

Courtney looked at him. She was confused on where this left them now and her feelings for him and Jason.

"Look I know after everything that has happened that it's probably hard for you to decide on something so big right now but I want you to know that the offer is always available." Nikolas responded as tears fell from Courtney's eyes as she quickly wiped them.

"Okay now for you!" Nikolas said looking at his son.

"Dad I didn't call Emily any names today!" Matthew exclaimed thinking he was in trouble.

"No I know but there is something you should know." Nikolas said as Matthew nodded his head.

"Sit down." Nikolas said as Matthew sat on the coffee table.

"Okay you remember all those times we talked about mommy and I told you how she was an angel and god wanted her with him because she was so special." Nikolas began as Courtney began crying again.

Matthew nodded his head not sure exactly what Nikolas was getting at.

"Well obviously god thought that mommy should be with us now." Nikolas said as Matthew just looked at him confused.

"Matthew what Im getting at is Beautiful is your mother." Nikolas said.

This wasnt exactly what he had planned but oh well.

"Beautiful is my mommy?" Matthew asked him as Nikolas nodded his head.

Matthew began crying and ran to Courtney.

"I love you mommy! Never leave me again!" Matthew said as Courtney hugged him back and held him.

"I wont baby I promise!" Courtney said back.

That wasnt quiet the reaction she expected either. Nikolas watched the two and shed a tear. Two hours passed and they were still sitting on the couch telling stories.

"Hey dad!" Matthew said looking at Nikolas.

"Yes?" Nikolas responded.

"Can we go see Aunt Lexi, Uncle Sonny and the chaps?" Matthew asked as Courtney laughed.

"Its up to mommy." Nikolas said looking at him.

"Please mom!" Matthew began begging as Courtney knew she couldn't say no.

"Sure. But first let's get dressed." Courtney said.

"Okay. I love you mommy." Matthew said as he got off her lap and ran up the steps to get his Christmas outfit on.

Courtney looked at Nikolas as he looked back at her.

"We need to get dressed too!" Courtney said looking at him.

"I know." he said as they got up and went and got dressed.

"Who's that?" Sonny asked as they heard a knock on the door.

"I dont know! Go answer the door and find out!" Alexis exclaimed.

Sonny rolled his eyes and walked to the front door. He opened the door and was shocked at who it was.

"You're out!" Sonny exclaimed.

"I got out last night. I wanted to spend Christmas not in the hospital." Courtney said.

"Mmmhmm. Yeah. Sure. More like you's wanted to ahem." Sonny said as they made their way to the living room.

"What's ahem?" Matthew asked as Courtney hit Sonny in the back.

"Nothing." Courtney and Nikolas answered at the same time.

"We have company!" Sonny exclaimed as they walked into the living room and saw Alexis sitting there with the kids.

"Oh my!" Alexis said as she quickly got up.

Courtney startled her.

"I missed you so much!" She said as she hugged Courtney tightly.

"Honey Im so happy for you!" She said to Nikolas as she let go of Courtney to give him a hug.

Courtney just smiled and laughed.

Alexis, Courtney, Sonny and Nikolas all made small talk while the little ones played.

"Where are Michael and Morgan? I haven't seen them yet." Courtney said after playing with Kristina, Molly, Alexa and Adella.

"Carly has them. They are coming over later." Sonny said looking at her.

"Is Carly bringing them?" Courtney asked him.

She wanted to avoid Carly for as long as possible or until she got her feelings and life all straighten out and on track.

Sonny just nodded his head as Courtney let out a deep breath.

"You want to go?" Nikolas asked her.

"Not really but I dont want to see Carly either." Courtney said looking at him.

"We will catch up with you's later." Nikolas said standing up.

"Yeah thats totally fine baby." Alexis said standing up to give Nikolas a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Im glad you's stopped by!" Alexis said hugging Courtney.

"Oh it was our pleasure!" Courtney said hugging her back.

"Bye Sonny. Love you." Courtney said hugging her big brother.

"I love you too. Call anytime." Sonny said looking at her.

She just nodded her head as Matthew walked in.

"Ready?" Nikolas asked him.

"Is mommy coming with us?" He wondered.

Nikolas nodded his head yes as he looked at his son.

"Okay! Love you Aunt Lex! Uncle Sonny!" Matthew said giving hugs and kisses then running for his jacket.

They left and were on the pier talking when somebody came down. Courtney turned to see who it was as she smiled at just the sight of him.

"Hey!" She said looking at him as Nikolas and Matthew turned to see who it was.

"Hey! How are you?" Jason asked her.

"Doing pretty good. Just got back from Sonny's." She said looking at him.

"Im on my way over there now." he exclaimed.

"Carly is too." Courtney replied as Jason just laughed.

"Launch is here mommy!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Um go ahead over. I need to talk to Jason. I'll see you in a minute." Courtney said looking at the two guys.

"Promise?!" Matthew exclaimed.

"I promise baby I will be over in ten minutes okay? Get warm and make some hot cocoa so we can cuddle and watch a movie with daddy on the couch!" Courtney exclaimed as she bent down to Matthew's level.

"Okay!" He said with excitement.

"See you over there." She said standing up and giving Nikolas a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay." he said as they boarded the launch. They waved by to the blonde as she waved back.

"What's up?" Jason asked her.

"So how are you?" Courtney asked him.

"Good yourself?" He wondered.

"Pretty good. Um listen I need you to be up-front with me." Courtney said looking at him.

"Okay. I'll do my best." Jason responded.

"No Jason I dont want you to try I need you to tell me what you really feel for me because right now my feelings and emotions are everywhere! But Im not going to chase something that isnt there." She said looking at him.

He knew within an instant what she was talking about.

"So?" Courtney asked him.

"So?" he questioned back.

"What are your feelings for me and be honest!" Courtney said looking at him.

"I dont even know Courtney." Jason exclaimed.

"What do you mean you dont know?" She questioned him.

"Im saying that Im in love with you but we cant ever be together." Jason said.

This right there broke Courtney's heart into pieces. Or half of it anyway. The other half belonged to a dark hair, olive skin prince.

"Why?" Courtney asked him. She wasnt implying she wanted to try but maybe she did.

"Court-" he began saying as the sound of a gun went off...

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

A/N: I know. I know. I suck! Sorry! But incase anybody cares I found my first and second husband today and let me tell you! They are some cuties! Trevor omg his smile is so cute and he's adorable! (Husband number 1!) And Conner well he's just a ladies man and loves smiling and giving me kisses! We had fun tonight except when he spit up all over my jacket but its okay! When he's old enough to get married he wont be spitting up anymore! Lmao! Just kidding! Not trying to get married to a five year old and a seven month old! However a certain 34 year old is a different story! )! Okay Im done! Hope you like! Leave me a line! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing so please no suing!

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

His first instinct was to throw his body on top on top of hers to the ground. Who the hell would attack on Christmas?

Jason looked up trying to see if he saw anybody but nothing. Just one single shot fired. It must have been meant for him. He looked down at Courtney.

"Courtney?" he whisper to the blonde as he moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"Huh?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"Its over. You okay?" He asked her.

"It hurts." she responded in a low tone partially a whine.

"What hurts?" Jason asked her.

No response came back from the blonde.

"Courtney?!" Jason asked as he unwrapped his arm from around her and rolled on his back.

The right side of her jacket was now soaked.

"Courtney?!" Jason screamed as he lifted up her jacket.

Sure enough her white shirt proved it was none other then blood. When no response came he quickly got her up and carried her. He had to get her to the E.R. as soon as possible. Jason rushed through the doors and everybody quickly turned to face him. Robin and Patrick being two of the many.

"Jason!" Robin said dropping her folder and running over to him.

"What happened?" Robin asked him.

"Courtney's hurt. I was shot at." Jason said as Robin just gave him a look.

Patrick quickly walked over.

"Let's go Robin. Get people prepped for immediate surgery." Patrick said taking the blonde out of Jason's hand.

"Dad!" Matthew screamed as Nikolas was in the other room.

"Yes?" Nikolas asked him as he walked back in.

"Theres somebody here." Matthew exclaimed as he heard a knock on the door.

Nikolas just looked at him and walked towards the door to see who it was.

"Oh hey." Nikolas said opening it up.

"Listen Im sorry for just popping up like this but I thought we needed to talk." She said looking at him.

"Sure. Come on in." Nikolas said motioning the brunette in.

"Dad!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Yes?" Nikolas asked his son.

"Was that mommy?" he asked as the brunette quickly followed him in the room.

"Ugh Emily!" He exclaimed in a low mumble so his dad couldn't hear but Nikolas knew what he said.

"When's mommy coming back?" Matthew asked.

"Shortly son." Nikolas said as the phone on his desk began ringing.

"Let me take that real quick." Nikolas responded as he walked over to his desk.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Just good Robin how are you?" he wondered.

"What?!" Nikolas asked not believing what he just heard.

"Im on my way." Nikolas said before hanging up.

"Can you watch him for a little while for me? Something has come up." Nikolas said looking at Emily.

"Sure. Yeah." Emily said as Nikolas kissed his son goodbye and ran out the door.

"Where did my daddy go?" Matthew asked her.

"Im not sure. He said he'll be right back." Emily said looking at him.

"My mommy said the same thing and I haven't seen her since!" he exclaimed as tears poured down from his eyes.

"I promise your mommy and daddy arent leaving you!" Emily said sitting beside him.

"Yes they are!" he said back to her.

"No Matthew they arent! You may not like me but believe me! You are your mother and father's pride and joy. They wouldnt give you up for anything and they would do anything for you." Emily said looking at him.

She didn't know what else to do as she pulled him into a hug so he would stop crying. He hugged her back which shocked Emily that was for sure. Here all along she thought this four year old hated her and really he just wanted his mother back.

Nikolas rushed into the E.R. and ran down the hallway until he spotted Jason.

"What happened?" Nikolas asked him.

"We were talking on a pier and out of no where a gun was fired and it hit Courtney." Jason said not making eye contact.

As much as Nikolas wanted to scream at Jason he didn't. This wasnt the time nor the place.

"What did the doctors say?" Nikolas asked him.

Jason just shrugged his shoulders.

"They said they wouldnt be able to determine anything until after the surgery." Jason said looking through the window.

"How long have they been in there?" Nikolas wondered.

"About thirty minutes." Jason said before Robin walked out.

"You're not the one performing the surgery?" Nikolas asked her as Robin shook her head no.

"Patrick felt I was too close to Courtney so he did it. I just came to give you's an update." Robin replied looking at the two.

"There's a ninety eight percent chance Courtney is going to survive. Patrick has found the bullet and no internal damage is done. It missed the vital organ by only centimeters and if it would've hit that then she may not still be with us. Courtney is truly a frigging angel! After all the stuff and miracles she's had and been through and still alive to tell the tale is something,." Robin said looking at them.

"When will she be out?" Nikolas asked her.

"She will have to spend a few days in the hospital. Patrick is her doctor so he will be stricter on that one then I was so you can look at least two nights here." Robin replied.

"Okay." Nikolas said.

"Looks like he's all done." Robin replied as she saw somebody else stitching her up.

Patrick walked out the door and looked at the two men.

"She's okay. She should be awake in just a few minutes." Patrick said before walking away and Robin followed.

They walked in her room and saw her laying in that bed. Knowing that they both almost lost the love of their life was painful. Nikolas went and sat beside her as Jason stood. He watched Nikolas grab her hand and hold it in his.

"Courtney?" he said in a low tone.

Her blue eyes quickly opened as she looked at him. Nikolas shed a tear. It seemed thats all he did.

"You okay?" Nikolas quickly asked her.

"What happened?" She wondered.

"You were shot." Nikolas answered back.

She looked around the room and spotted Jason.

"Im going to go see Matthew and tell him that you wont be home for a few days." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Okay. Can you come back?" She asked him.

Nikolas nodded his head yes before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I was going too even if you didn't ask." he replied.

Nikolas was out of the room and Courtney just looked at Jason.

"This is what I meant on the pier." Jason said as he stood in the doorway.

"Jason I dont blame you for any of this." Courtney said looking at him.

"No Courtney but I do! My job is just too dangerous and Im not ready to give it up and I dont think I ever will." Jason said looking at her.

"Jason." Courtney said began pleading her case as tears ran down her face and he interrupted her.

"No Courtney! You have a four year old who needs you! Matthew needs his mother! So it all ends here tonight. You go live your life with Nikolas. The life you were living with him four years ago." Jason said shaking his head.

"Four years ago when I was living that life you werent in the picture." Courtney said looking at him.

"No and I think I shouldn't be now. Im leaving." Jason said as he walked away from her room and left her in tears.

She tried her hardest to stop crying. Was he really worth all these tears again?

"Hey sorry." Nikolas said walking back in the living room.

"Its okay." Emily said looking down at Nikolas who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"What happened?" Emily wondered.

"Come on and I'll tell you." Nikolas said as she nodded her head and laid the little boy on the couch and walked with Nikolas in the other room.

"Courtney and Jason were shot at on the pier and she was hit." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Im assuming she's okay." Emily said looking at him as he nodded his head.

"Yeah but I mean when I got there I dont know what I would have done if she wasnt. I just wanted to strangle Jason for putting her in such a position but I know he didn't mean too." Nikolas said looking up.

"Dad?" A little voice said.

Nikolas quickly spun around to face Matthew.

"Yes?" Nikolas asked him.

"Where's mommy?" he said sadly.

"Mommy had to go back to the hospital. But I will take you to go see her tomorrow since today its getting kinda late and you are going to spend a few nights with Aunt Lex and Uncle Sonny." Nikolas responded.

"Okay." Matthew replied back to his dad.

"Go get clothes together while I finish talking to Emily." He finished as Matthew ran into the other room.

"He really loves the idea of you and Courtney back together." Emily said looking down.

"I never meant to hurt you." he said back to her.

"No I know. Things are different now and I came to except that. I was just letting you know I got a job offer on the west coast and I thought about it and decided to take it." Emily replied to him.

"Thats good. I wish you well. I know you are going to succeed in life." Nikolas responded.

"Yeah I wish you happiness too." Emily said looking at him.

"Okay Im going to go." Emily said.

"Can I at least get a hug?" Emily asked him.

"Yeah." he said as he hugged her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek something she didn't expect but then again Nikolas was always the gentlemen.

Emily walked out of the house as Nikolas went to find his son to help him pack. When they were done he took him over to Sonny and Alexis and explained what happened. Nikolas left for the hospital shortly after but stopped at Kelly's on the way knowing Courtney didn't want hospital food.

"Hey Sonny its me Courtney. Listen have you heard from Jason?" Courtney wondered.

"_Yeah he just called. He said he was going away for a while. It's best if he does." Sonny replied back._

"He didn't say where he was going or how long he was going to be?" she asked him.

"_No but Courtney I suggest you dont try and find him either. If he wanted to be with you he would've stay. He's only trying to do whats best for you and this is what he believes is." Sonny replied into the phone._

"Okay thank you." Courtney said to her older brother.

"_I love you and for what its worth so does Jason." Sonny replied._

"I know. I love yous too." she said before hanging up and shedding a few tears.

"Hey!" he said as he stood in the doorway.

She just smiled up at him as she looked down at her right hand. She twisted the ring and then looked back at him. She scooted her body so he could lay next to her. Nikolas knew what she was doing so he decided to lay next to her.

"I made up my mind." Courtney said looking at him.

"What?" he wondered what she meant.

"Im going to marry you." she said as she slid the ring off of her right ring finger and on to the left.

He just smiled at her before placing a kiss on her as she kissed him back and Robin walked in.

"I suggest you's dont! You might tear your wound open. I'll ask Patrick when it's okay if you's do ahem if you want." Robin said as Nikolas laughed.

"Come on we are only trying to have a little fun." he said kissing Courtney on the nose as she laughed.

_Few weeks later:_

She walked out of the bathroom and into the den as her phone began ringing. She quickly grabbed her cell and flipped it open.

"Hello?"" She said into it.

"I'll see you in just a few minutes at Kelly's!" She replied to the question.

"Nothing! I'll see you in a minute! Im at home right now but I just have to do something real quick!" She said into the phone to her fiancé as she then laughed.

"Nikolas!" she screeched at the very inappropriate thing he had just said.

"I love you too." she replied before flipping her phone shut.

They had finally been able to get their lives back on track. It only took a month but it was going well. Courtney still havent heard or seen Jason since the arguement in the hospital they shared. Matthew was excited and full of joy everyday. Courtney was getting her focus back on her foundation and her upcoming wedding to the prince. Matthew's birthday was right around the corner.

Courtney took a deep breath as she sat down at Nikolas's desk. She remember when she was sitting in this chair waiting for the results of that pregnancy test to say she was pregnant with Matthew five years ago. She was shocked then we she got a positive sign and she was shocked now when she had just received the same thing. And yet the same problem years ago arose now. Who was the daddy if the test was right?

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

A/N: Like? Let me know! Okay as most know I like Courtney pregnant (obviously!) but Im not the only one! Seriously I have some plans for this story and I need to know if you like the direction Im taking it and if not tell me so and then tell me why! I love hearing from yous and Im glad when you tell me why you dont like the chapter and what not! Thanks again for all your support! I think everybody should review to make me smile! I had a really bad day if you only knew!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Disclaimer: Nothing I promise! But thanks for assuming even though it makes an ass...well you know the rest!

She took a deep breath in and out. This couldnt end well and she knew that. Courtney wasnt sure wether to call Nikolas and tell him or to go to the hospital and just wait until she could get the test done. Her instinct is what she decided to follow as she reached for the phone.

"Hello?" the other line said.

"Hey baby! Where are you?" she asked him.

"Im at Kelly's where I've been waiting on you. Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah why?" She wondered. Was she that obviously.

"Courtney you dont have to lie to me. We just got off the phone babe. Something is bothering you so just tell me what it is." he said over the phone.

"Meet me at home?" she asked him.

"Give me five. I love you." he said before hanging up.

She sat back in his desk.

"You made the right choice Courtney." she told herself over and over agian.

"Hey can you watch Matthew for me please?" He asked his sister as she walked into the diner.

"Um sure! How long you going to be?" she asked as Spinelli stood beside her.

"Not too long. Something is bothering Courtney and I dont think Matthew being there is going to help." he said looking over at the little boy.

"Um yeah go ahead! Hurry!" Lulu said watching him leave.

"She's the blonde right?" Spinelli asked as Lulu nodded her head.

"We call her the angel of death!" Spinelli said as they sat down.

"Courtney?" Nikolas yelled as he walked into the house.

"In here!" He heard her exclaimed from his desk.

Nikolas walked in the room and looked at his fiance with a smile. She smiled back and then stood up as he met her half way.

"What's wrong?" he asked rubbing her arms and shoulders with his hands.

"I think Im pregnant." she said coming striaght out.

"Think?" he asked her.

"Well Im late and I just took a home pregnancy test but I dont know Nikolas." she said as tears came down.

"Okay baby calm down. Why are you crying. I mean you always wanted kids." he said pulling her into a hug.

"I know. I know! It's just that-" she said as she bit her bottom lip while she pulled away from him.

"It's just what?" he wondered.

"I slept with Jason a few days before the party." she said as the tears slowly came down in a stream.

He just smiled and shook his head as he pulled her back into a hug.

"Let's go see Dr. Lee okay?" he said looking at her.

"Okay." she said looking up at him.

"Dry the tears and you can have some ice cream. It makes daddy sad when you cry." he said as Courtney cracked a smile and hugged him even tighter this time.

"Im not Matthew. Maybe I want more then ice cream." she said in almost a whisper while looking up at him with a grin.

"Fine by me! Now or later?" he asked her as he kissed her neck.

"Later! We got things to do besides I want to give you a run for your money." she said looking at him.

He was confused on what she meant truth be told as she dragged him out of the house. They arrived at the hospital and got out the car. He took his hand and interwined his fingers with hers as they got on the elevator.

"Hey!" Liz said as they walked off the elevator.

"Hey." They said in unison as Courtney laughed.

"You need to stop copying me." She said with a smile as she looked at Nikolas.

When Elizabeth watched the two of them she knew that's what true love by fate looked like.

"So whats wrong! I know you's arent here to see me." Liz said looking at them.

"Why of course we are! We just missed you so darn much we had to come see you." Nikolas said as Courtney laughed.

"I did miss you but we are looking for Dr. Lee." Courtney said hitting him in the chest before her placed a kiss on her lips.

"Somethings never change! Let me go find her!" Liz said walking away as the couple didnt even notice.

Ten minutes later and Liz walked behind the counter. Nikolas just looked at her as she pointed behind him. The couple turned around and faced the doctor.

"What can I do for you's?" Dr. Lee asked them.

"We need a pregnancy test done." Nikolas answered looking at her as his arms were wrapped around Courtney.

"Well I have good news Mr. Cassadine!" Dr. Lee said looking at him.

"Okay. Whats that?" he wondered.

"You arent pregnant! But Ms. Matthews we however do need to test you to find out." Dr. Lee said as Courtney and Elizabeth laughed as Nikolas rolled his eyes.

Why did everybody have to be smart with him?

"Follow me." she said as they walked back to the exam room.

Nikolas smiled down at Courtney as they began following Dr. Lee. She took blood and sent it down to the lab to get the results.

"You want to wait or you want me to call you?" Dr. Lee asked her.

"Um wait. I need to know as soon as possible." she said nodding her head as Nikolas just smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll be back with the results when they are done. Until then you's can stay in here." Dr. Lee said as she walked out.

Courtney sat up on the end of the bed and looked at Nikolas as he walked over to her and put his body between her legs.

"Ever done it in a doctor's office?" he asked her with a smirk as she laughed.

"No. Nor do I want too." she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It could be fun. Look at all the neat toys." he said looking around.

"Or you can wait until we get home." she said tilting her head to the side.

"Or I can wait." he said back to her as she smiled.

They made small talk for the next twenty minutes while waiting for Dr. Lee to return. She knocked on the door then proceeded in.

"I have your results." Dr. Lee said looking at her.

"Okay. Am I?" Courtney asked as Nikolas wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Congratulations. You are about six weeks." She said as Courtney smiled.

"We are going to have a baby." she said looking at Nikolas.

"No you are." he said looking back at her.

"Um I need a paternity test done. How soon can I get one?" Courtney asked her.

"The longer you wait the better but I would atleast wait until you were two months." Dr. Lee said looking at her.

"Can we schedule an appoitment in three weeks for one?" She asked.

"Sure. I will see you in three weeks." Dr. Lee said before walking out the door.

Courtney smiled at Nikolas as he smiled back.

"Im sorry." she said not being able to make eye contact.

"For?" he asked curiously as they began walking out of the office.

"For everything." she said back as he know knew what she meant.

"Dont regret something that you wanted." he replied.

She just looked up at him with a smile as he looked back down at her.

"If the baby is Jason's then we do right by the baby and Jason and let everyone know the truth from the geico. Regardless if Jason ever returns to Port Charles or not but I will not hold another man's baby from him. It's painful. Believe me." Nikolas said remembering all the times he held and wished Matthew was his when he was first born and Jax and Carly had lied to him.

She let a tear go and hugged him.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" she asked him.

"Oh many times." he exclaimed back as they got on the elevator.

"Well I do. I mean it everytime I say it! Never forget that." she said.

"And I mean it too." he said back before kissing her.

She just looked at him in those blue eyes of hers as they stared deep down into the brown of his. Courtney knew no matter what the out come of the paternity Nikolas was going to be there for her. Just like she wanted him to be.

She now couldn't see her life without him but she had a feeling that deep down her and Nikolas werent all that blessed as a couple and as much as she wanted the baby to be his so they could have the perfect family she knew they wouldn't get lucky twice with their miracle babies. Courtney had a feeling deep down that the baby was Jason's.

A/N: Like? Let me know! Sorry for the delay my life has been HETIC! No lie it seriously has been like ten times more hetic then like ever it seems like but leave me some feedback to let me know whatcha think! Thanks you guys are great to me! I promise updates will becoming quicker!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital so I dont own the characters either so no suing!

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

Days went by and Courtney anxiously waited for the phone call. As she sat at Nikolas desk filling out Matthews invitations to his birthday party in a few weeks she heard a familiar voice ask her a question.

"Any news?" He asked as he walked towards the desk.

She just smiled and shook her head no.

"Oh. Well what are you doing then?" He wondered.

"I am filing out Matthew's invitations." she said looking up at him.

"I just usually tell the people when I would see them. It saves so much time." He said leaning over the desk.

She just looked up at him and back down to the invites.

"Oh well. I already started them anyway." she responded as the phone began to ring.

Nikolas looked at her as she looked at him.

"Answer it!" he said.

"No you answer it! It's your house!" she replied back.

"It's your house too!" He said back to her kinda annoyed she wouldnt answer the telephone.

"Ugh whatever!" she said picking up the phone.

"Cassadine." she said mocking Nikolas way of answering the phone.

"Yes?" she asked into the phone.

"Okay. We will be there in a few. See you then. Bye." Courtney said before hanging up.

"Hahaha. You're so funny." Nikolas said looking at the blonde.

"What?" she was confused on what he meant.

"Cassadine." he said mocking her this time.

"Yeah well guess what buddy. After we are married if you decide to leave me you will be the one changing your name. Not me. Im keeping Cassadine." she said with a smile while patting him on the back but he knew she was serious about it as well.

"And why would I leave you?" he asked her following her out of the room.

"I dont know. Just saying." she replied as she reached for the door handle to go outside before he placed his hand on the top of the door.

She turned around and smiled at him not sure what the hell he was doing.

"I love you more then anything else in this world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side as my wife." he said as she let a single tear go.

Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too." she said when she pulled away.

"Alright. Let's go get the paternity papers." he said with a smile as she just looked at him.

"How did you know thats why we were leaving?" she asked him as they walked to the launch.

"I know you better then you think?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh really?" she asked him.

"Honestly I do!" he said before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

It was moments like this that everything was perfect to Courtney. She didn't have a care in the world and the love of her life was holding her. That was until she snapped out of it and then thought about what would happen with the test and who was the father.

They reached the hospital and went to the nurse's station.

"Okay who do you's need to see?" Elizabeth asked tilting her head while holding a folder.

"Dr. Lee." Courtney replied.

"Cant you's ever come visit me and bring me like flowers or something?" Liz asked as she got down,

"Hey I brought myself. I thought that would be plenty." Nikolas said back to her as she walked away laughing and Courtney hit him in the chest.

"Baby." she said when he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer.

She wrapped them around him before he looked down in her blue eyes and smiled. Nikolas didn't have to say anything for Courtney to know what he was thinking. Without hesitation she leaned into him as he kissed her back.

"You two need to stop! You are in a public place and there are little kids around here. You's should get a ticket for PDA!" Elizabeth said walking behind the counter.

Nikolas slowly pulled away from Courtney and looked at her and smiled.

"Ms. Matthews?" They heard a voice said as Courtney leaned over to see who was saying her name.

"Here you go. I wish you the best and I will see you in a few weeks. Continue with your prenatal vitamins and everything should be okay." Dr. Lee said as Courtney nodded her head.

"Want to open it here?" Nikolas asked her.

"Um let's go sit down." she said as her stomach turned into knots.

She had the biggest feeling that the baby she was carrying wasnt Nikolas's. They sat down in the waiting area part beside one another. Courtney took a deep breath before opening the envelope. The papers got pulled out but she laid them facing down. Courtney just looked at Nikolas before getting ready to turn them facing up.

"Wait." Nikolas said rubbing her knee.

She stopped and looked at him not exactly sure as to why he told her to wait.

"I want to let you know that no matter what happens that Im still going to want to marry you and that I will be there for you the entire way and I will treat the baby as if it was my own." Nikolas said looking at her as a single tear fell down.

"I know." she said in a whisper before turning the paper over.

She ran her finger across the bottom of the paper over Nikolas's name then Jason's. More single tears came as Nikolas wrapped his arms around her trying to pull her into a hug.

"Everything will be okay." he said as she looked up at him.

"I know. Let's go get Matthew. I need to talk to Sonny anyway." Courtney said looking at him.

"Okay." Nikolas said as they stood up and Courtney held the papers.

They knocked three times on the door before somebody came to the door.

"Alexis!" Nikolas's said looking down at her stomach.

"I know!" she replied as she waddled back into the living room.

Nikolas motioned his hand down in the form of a belly and pointed to Alexis as Courtney laughed.

"Having twins are we?" Nikolas asked walking back in the room.

"Actually yes." Alexis said rolling her eyes.

Sonny just smiled.

"Keep smiling Sonny. You date is March 25." Alexis said looking at him.

"For what?" Sonny asked her.

"These are my last two kids! I do have a career here!" Alexis said as Sonny and Nikolas tried hard not to laugh.

"Im only trying to give Nikolas's a run for his money." Sonny said as Nikolas shook his head.

"There is no way we are having what eight kids. Sorry." Courtney said looking at Nikolas.

"Where's Matthew?" Courtney wondered.

"Upstairs." Alexis replied back.

"Um Sonny I need to talk to you." Courtney said as she held the envelope in her hand.

"Okay." Sonny said looking at her.

"Um let's go outside." Sonny continued on as they walked outside.

"What's going on?" Alexis wondered.

"I will tell you once Courtney comes back in." Nikolas said as Alexis rolled her eyes.

"What's up?" Sonny asked her.

Courtney simply handed him the papers as he read them over.

"You're pregnant?" he asked her as she nodded her head yes.

"And Jason's the father?" he questioned as she continue nodding yes.

Sonny wasnt exactly sure what to say to that one.

"Okay so what can I do for you?" Sonny asked her.

"You know where Jason is and dont try and tell me you dont. I just want you to contact him and tell him what's going on. Me and Nikolas have decided that we are going to do right by the baby and Jason and let everyone know who the real father is." Courtney said looking at him.

"And you and Nikolas?" Sonny asked her.

"We are still going to get married." Courtney said back to him.

"Courtney I cant make Jason come back." Sonny said letting her know up front.

"I know Sonny I just want him to have a choice. If he wants to be in his child's life or not. I cant force him to do that either. I just want him to know what's going on. He deserves it." Courtney said looking at her older brother.

"Okay. I will call him tonight." Sonny said as Courtney looked at him.

"Thank you." she said back to him before he pulled her into a hug.

"Anytime." he whisper in her ear.

"Just follow your heart with every decision you make." he stated back to her.

"I am." She replied before they walked inside.

"Okay what's going on." Alexis asked quickly.

"Im pregnant." Courtney responded.

"Well congratulations. Just think this time you's have nothing stopping you from going through the entire process together." Alexis said as Courtney shot Nikolas a look.

"Im not the father." Nikolas said looking at his aunt.

"Oh. Well who is then?" she asked confused.

"Jason." Courtney said not being able to make eye contact.

"Well I know you's are still going to be terrific parents and I know that you are still going to play a major role in this life that's going to be born." She said looking at Nikolas.

"We need to get Matthew. We need to head home." Nikolas said.

"I take it he doesn't know?" Alexis asked him.

"Nope. We were waiting until we got the results back before we told anyone." Nikolas said as Courtney came back down the steps with Matthew in her arms.

They left Sonny's and Alexis's and went home.

"Mommy am I in trouble?" Matthew asked as they sat him on the couch.

"No honey." Courtney answered back.

"Mommy and daddy have something to tell you." Courtney said looking at Nikolas.

"Mommy is going to have a baby." Courtney said looking at Matthew.

"A baby? Like Aunt Lex?" Matthew asked her.

"Yeah like Aunt Lex but hopefully only one." Courtney said as Nikolas laughed.

"Cool. So baby in here?" he asked her as she nodded her head.

"Hi baby!" he said speaking to Courtney's stomach as she laughed.

"Mommy she's not speaking back!" Matthew said.

"It's not old enough yet." Nikolas said looking at him.

"Oh well my sister is no fun then! Can I go watch Cars?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah wait one minute. How do you know your going to get a little sister?" Nikolas asked him as Courtney just now caught on that he referred to the baby as a girl the whole time.

"Because I get a sister and then I get a brother! Duh!" he said before walking away.

Courtney looked at Nikolas and smiled as he smiled back. She knew he was happy for her but kinda heart broken at the same time that the baby wasnt his even though it wasnt going to change anything.

"Hey." Courtney said in a low tone getting closer to Nikolas.

"Mmm?" he asked her.

"I will have this baby. We will get married and after we are married we will have as much kids as you want. Just not eight." she said as he smiled.

"I was going to shoot for nine." he said back with a smile.

"Okay let me rephrase that. We will have two or three more kids." she said as he laughed.

"Im happy for you." he said in a low tone leaning towards her.

"I know. And even though this baby is Jason's I still want you with me." she said back in the same tone before giving him a kiss.

Their kiss was parted by the phone ringing.

"Cassadine." Courtney said answering the phone as Nikolas laughed.

"Okay. Thank you Sonny." Courtney said before hanging up.

"What'd he need?" Nikolas asked her.

"I asked him to call Jason and tell him that way he has a choice." Courtney said looking at him.

Nikolas just nodded his head because he didn't have anything to say.

"You know what." she said before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"What?" he asked as he gave her one.

"I could get use to the idea of answering the phone like that." she said as he let out a laughter.

"After all by the end of this year that will be my name." she responded.

"Baby whenever you are ready I am too." he said as she smiled back at him.

Things were going to be okay and she knew it. Now the question. Was Jason going to come back to town to be a part of his child's life and where was that going to leave him and Courtney?

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

A/N: Like? Let me know! Thanks for all the feedback! I love it all mucho! Keep em coming Im glad you's like!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Disclaimer: I dont own anything I promise ya!

A/N: Just for my story Sam didn't name her baby Lila. Just so everyone knows I really would appricate feedback on this chapter! I wasnt sure about the whole skipping three years but Ayshen liked it so I did! So please let me know what you think! Thanks!

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

Three Years Later: (Bare with me! Lila is around 2 and a half now. Matthew 7)

"Mommy!" a little girl's voice yelled.

"Lila Marie slow down!" Courtney said walking behind her daughter on the pier.

"We just dropped Matthew off at school. Lila wanted to go with him." Courtney said.

"Nothing we are on our way to my doctor's appointment." Courtney responded back into the phone to her husband.

"Lila I said slow down!" Courtney said louder as Lila turned to face her mother and walked into somebody.

She quickly looked up at the man.

"Sorry!" she said as she ran back to her mother.

Courtney felt hands and looked up to see why Lila ran to her.

"Oh my god." Courtney said in shock.

"Here talk." She said passing the phone to Lila.

"Hello." Lila said into the phone.

"Hey daddy Nik." she replied as she walked around in circles.

"Hey Courtney." the man said back to her.

"Well hello Jason." Courtney wasn't very happy with Jason at this point because somebody that was two feet needed him for two years now.

"Is that?" he asked pointing to the little girl with blonde hair that was up in a ponytail with blue eyes walk around in her dress talking to Nikolas.

"My daughter yes." she simply stated looking at the little girl.

"Here mommy! Daddy Nik wants you now!" Lila said before putting the phone back to her ear.

"I love you!" she said before handing the phone to her mother.

"Hello?" Courtney said to Nikolas.

"Let me call you back." she said.

"I'll talk to you once I get to the hospital. You are coming right?" Courtney asked him while watching Lila.

"Okay see you there. Love you." Courtney said before flipping her phone shut.

"So you and Nikolas are married now huh?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah. We've been married for almost two years now." Courtney said back to him.

"Mommy can we go now?" Lila asked.

"Honey mommy is talking." Courtney said squatting down to her height.

"Is daddy Nik going to be there?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes. He'll be home in time." Courtney answered her back.

"Good! Because me and Matty missed him!" she said referring to Matthew.

"Mommy did too baby but he's on his way home okay?" Courtney said looking at her.

"Okay." Lila said before she walked over to the bench with her baby doll.

"Why'd you come back to town Jason?" Courtney asked wondering.

"I want to be part of our daughter's life." Jason said looking at her as Courtney smiled and shook her head.

"Three years later." Courtney said looking at the ground.

"Courtney you dont understand. I couldn't come back right away but now Im in Port Charles and I want to be part of my daughter's life." Jason said looking at her trying hard not to get loud in front of the little one.

"Your daughter Jason?" Courtney asked him getting loud.

"Yes. I am her father!" he stated not getting as loud as her.

Courtney laughed and shook her head.

"Nikolas is her father. You were only lucky enough to be the sperm donor." Courtney said back to him before walking away.

"Courtney wait." Jason said grabbing her arm .

"No Jason. I have somewhere I have to be. Lila honey let's go!" Courtney said.

"Okay mommy coming! Bye sir!" Lila said waving at Jason.

He waved back to his daughter as Courtney didn't even bother turning around to look at him. He pulled out his cell phone to dial a familiar number.

Courtney at this point in time was pissed and Lila could tell something was wrong she just didn't ask questions. When they reached the hospital they went and sat in the waiting room.

"Where's daddy Nik?" Lila asked looking around.

"He's not here yet." Courtney said looking through a Parent's magazine.

"Daddy Nik!" Lila screeched as she got down from her seat and ran while Courtney put the magazine down and looked at her husband.

"How are you baby?" he asked her.

"I missed you!" she stated as he held her in his arms.

"I missed you too!" he said before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Lila looked at Courtney sitting there looking at them before putting her hand over Nikolas's ear to whisper something into it.

"Mommy is sad." Lila whispered.

"Why?" Nikolas whispered back.

"I dont know. Some man on the pier upset mommy." she said back to him as Nikolas looked at Courtney.

"Alright let's go see." Nikolas said as they walked over to where Courtney was sitting.

Nikolas looked at her and smiled as she smiled back.

"What's wrong?" Nikolas asked Courtney.

Courtney shook her head as she looked at him.

"Okay then who upset you on the pier?" he asked her as Lila just watch.

"We need to talk when we get home." Courtney said before her name was called.

"Courtney Cassadine." the nurse said.

"That's us." Nikolas said getting up with Lila.

"No silly! That's mommy!" she replied as she laughed.

They went into the doctor's office and sat down beside the bed.

"What are they doing?" Lila whisper to Nikolas.

"They are putting cold jelly on mommy's belly so they can find out what the baby is." Nikolas said back to her.

"Oh. Well how do they tell like that?" Lila asked him.

"Im not even sure honey." Nikolas said being perfectly honest with the little girl.

"I hope it's a girl!" Lila said looking at him.

"Really and why?" he asked her.

"So she can be like me and play with babies! Matty says boys dont play with dolls." She said looking up at him.

"Want to know a secret." Nikolas asked her as she nodded her head.

"I'll play babies with you." he said as she laughed.

"No you cant! You play babies with mommy!" Lila said looking at Nikolas as Courtney laughed.

"Okay want to know what it is correct?" Dr. Lee asked her.

She looked at Nikolas. Courtney decided she was going to let him decide. Nikolas nodded his head at her.

"Yeah. We want to know." Courtney said back to the doctor.

"Well congratulations you's are having a girl." she said as Courtney smiled at Nikolas.

"Hear that sweetie?" Courtney asked Lila.

"Hear what?" Lila asked looking around.

"Mommy is having a girl." Nikolas said back to her.

"Yay!" Lila said with excitement as she clapped her hands.

They finished up and left the hospital. First they went to Kelly's and had lunch before heading home since it was nap time for Lila.

"Okay what's up?" Nikolas asked Courtney as he walked into the master bedroom.

"I ran into Jason on the pier today." Courtney said as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Okay and?" Nikolas questioned.

"We kind of got into an argument." Courtney stated.

"What is kind of Courtney?" he asked her.

"As in we raised of voices and I said some mean hurting things and damn it Nikolas I dont regret them either!" she said as tears slowly fell from her blue eyes.

"What did you say?" Nikolas wondered.

"I asked him why he came back to town and when he said he wanted to be a part of Lila's life and I asked him why now and he said about being her father and then I laughed at him. Right before I told him he wasnt Lila's father you were. He was just simply the sperm donor." Courtney said looking at Nikolas.

He let out a deep breath.

"Nikolas you dont understand. I am so beyond pissed with Jason for these past three years. I never imagined him doing this!" she said looking at him while he leaned back and began to rub her back.

After a minute of him rubbing her back she looked at him.

"You dont have anything to say do you?" she said looking at him.

He shook his head no.

"It's between you and Jason and whatever you decide to do is your decision and I will back you up one hundred percent." he said.

She just smiled at him.

"This is why I love you." she said before leaning back and giving him a kiss.

"I thought it was for the sex." he replied when she broke away.

"That too." she said as she kissed him again.

An hour and half later Courtney felt the covers move but only a little so she knew somebody was climbing into bed with them. She opened her blue eyes as a pair connected with hers.

"Sssh. Daddy Nik is asleep!" Lila said looking at Courtney getting under the covers.

"Not anymore." they heard a voice say as Courtney tried hard not to laugh at Lila's expression.

"Daddy Nik!" Lila said turning around.

"Lila! What are you doing up baby?" he asked her.

"I wanted to come lay with you and mommy." she said fixing herself between the two.

She looked over at Courtney and then looked at Nikolas smiling at both of them.

"When can we go get Matty?" Lila asked.

Nikolas rolled over and looked at the clock which read two o'clock.

"We leave shortly. Do you want to go?" Nikolas asked her.

She nodded her head yes.

"Um yeah!" she finished as Courtney laughed.

"Are your shoes on?" Nikolas asked her.

She lifted the blanket up and looked at her feet.

"No." she said back to him.

"Go get them on and grab your baby and we will leave." Nikolas replied.

"Okay." Lila said getting out of the bed.

For such a small girl she made a lot of commotion getting out of the bed.

"I will take Lila with me to go get Matthew and take the kids by Kelly's for cookies since your dad said to bring them back by after Matthew got out of school and you go talk to Jason." Nikolas said looking at her.

"I have nothing to say to Jason." Courtney said looking at him as he knew that was a lie.

"Okay then you will go listen to Jason." Nikolas rephrased as he got out of the bed and pulled a shirt out of the dresser since Courtney occupied his.

"I dont want to see Jason at all." She said as she continued to lay there.

"Please." Nikolas said looking at her.

Courtney rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"He's the one that has been absent from Lila's life for three years! Not me!" Courtney stated back to him with a smile.

"Courtney you need to talk to him." Nikolas said.

"No I dont." she said being hard headed.

"Courtney listen to me. While I am gone you are going to attempt to contact Jason and talk to him." Nikolas said leaning over the bed and only inches from her face.

Courtney was now getting pissed off at Nikolas. Wasnt exactly sure if it was because he was making her talk to Jason or because she was just hormonal. She was defiantly thinking it was the second one.

"Fine." she said looking at him.

"I love you." he said looking at her.

"I love you too." she said back before he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Ewww!" they heard a little voice say.

Nikolas pulled away and stood up as Courtney got out of bed so she could get some pants on besides the shorts she was wearing and to go see Jason.

"What?" Nikolas asked her.

"Daddy Nik you arent suppose to be kissing mommy!" Lila said hitting herself in the head.

"Oh honey dont hit yourself." Nikolas said looking at her.

"It doesn't hurt see!" Lila said doing it again as he just looked at Courtney.

"I didn't teach her that! Your son probably did." Courtney replied back.

"They are my kids when they are act stupid or are bad huh?" he asked her as she smiled at him.

"Okay let's go. Say bye to mommy." Nikolas said walking over to Lila.

"Bye mommy! Love you!" Lila said before running out of the bedroom.

"I will see you later?" Nikolas asked Courtney as she nodded her head.

"I will call you when Im done or if I end up in jail." She said looking at him as he laughed.

"I dont find it funny." she said back to him as he hugged her.

"I love you and will see you later." Nikolas said before walking out of the bedroom.

Courtney picked up her cell and called Sonny.

"Hey where's Jason?" Courtney asked.

"Okay I will be there in a minute. See you then love you." Courtney said before hanging up and walking out the house.

Courtney reached Grey Stone and knocked on the door.

"Auntie Courtie!" Two little boys yelled that where a few months older then Lila.

"Hey sweeties. Where's daddy at?" Courtney asked them.

"Outside! Where's Li?" Sean asked talking about Lila.

"She went to go pick Matthew up from school with uncle Nik." She said looking back down at them.

"Ooh. Are they coming over here?" Alex asked her. They always asked a lot of questions.

"Mmm probably not tonight. Maybe I will bring Li over tomorrow for you's to play with while everybody else is at school." Courtney said looking at them.

"Okay!" they said before running up the steps.

Courtney walked out on the patio and saw Jason and Sonny talking.

"Hey." Sonny said looking up at her.

Jason decided against saying anything because of what happened earlier.

"Hey." she said giving him a hug.

"How was your doctor's appointment? The boys were looking forward to seeing Lila today." Sonny said as Courtney sat down.

"I was going to bring her over but she wanted to go with me to find out what the baby was and too see Nikolas since he was going to be there." Courtney said looking down at her rather small bump.

"Is he back?" Sonny asked Courtney.

"What?" she wasnt paying any attention to him.

"Is Nikolas back in town?" Sonny asked again.

"Yeah. He went to pick Matthew up from school. Lila wanted to go with him so I let her go." Courtney said looking at Sonny but not Jason.

"Oh. So what are you having?" Sonny asked her.

Courtney just smiled and looked at her big brother.

"A girl." she said back as he laughed.

"I'll take Matthew if you take Kristina!" Sonny said as Courtney laughed.

"No thanks. I have Lila and this one." She said pointing to her stomach.

"I told Nikolas. Girls are going to be his worst nightmare. Have boys." Sonny said as Jason laughed.

"Nikolas doesn't want anymore boys. He rather have a bunch of daddy's girl so he has the biggest excuse to spoil them." Courtney said looking at him.

"Like he does Lila now?" Sonny asked her.

"Yes!" she said shaking her head.

Silence came over the three of them. Courtney had so many questions for Jason but didn't ask because she wanted to yell and scream at him more then ask questions.

"I will let you's two talk since the rest of my kids should be coming home soon." Sonny said getting up and walking in the house.

The only reason Courtney didn't get up and leave was because Nikolas wanted her to talk to Jason.

"Why haven't you been in town the past three years?" Courtney asked him but not looking at him.

"A bunch of things." Jason responded.

"A bunch of things that was obviously far more important then your daughter huh?" Courtney asked him.

"It's not even like that Courtney and you know it." Jason said shaking his head.

"Then what's it like Jason? Please inform me why you have been missing out of your daughter's life since she's been born?" Courtney yelled at him.

He just looked at her. Truth was he didn't want to argue with Courtney because she was pregnant.

"You just dont get it do you? Do you know how hard it has been on me and Nikolas trying to explain to Lila that he is not her father but you are yet you were no where to be found? Do you understand how hard it is on her to hear Matthew go around calling Nikolas daddy but she cant? Do you know how heart breaking it was for me when her first word was dad but you werent there?" Courtney screamed at him as tears poured from her eyes.

"You dont Jason. And you want to know why? Because you werent there! You didn't even send her a birthday card or attempt to contact her once! Here is this two year old who thinks she has done something wrong because her daddy isnt there with her! Do you know how many countless nights me and Nikolas had to comfort her because she cried for you?" Courtney asked as she was now standing up.

"See Jason you dont get it." Courtney said shaking her head and beginning to walk away.

"Courtney wait." Jason said grabbing her hand to stop her like earlier except this time she stopped.

He was now only inches away from her face as she began drying her tears with her hand.

"Listen. I understand why you are angry with me but you have to believe me when I tell you that I had too. You dont understand right now but I promise one day Courtney you will." Jason began to say as she sniffled and looked in his blue eyes.

"I want to be a part of Lila's life Courtney." Jason said cupping her chin into the palm of his hand.

She just continue to look at him not sure what to say as she was only inches away from him. She could feel him breathing every time he inhaled and exhaled. Courtney could feel Jason getting closer to her as if he was leaning into her. Courtney quickly turned her head. She wasnt going to take a chance at Jason kissing her.

"You can either stop by Wyndermere later or I can come over to the penthouse if you are still staying there." Courtney said quickly changing the subject.

"I'll stop by. I want to see Matthew too." he said.

"Okay. Just call before you show up but come by before eight. That's when Lila gets her bath before bed." Courtney said walking towards the door as Jason nodded his head in agreement and she left.

Courtney left Grey Stone and was on her way to Kelly's to meet up with Nikolas and the kids. She didn't realize Jason being in town was going to change her life forever...

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

A/N: Like? Gotta let me know! I skipped three years for many reasons so bare with me on that subject! Other then that I hope most are over all pleased with the chapter! I am! So let me know whatcha think!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Disclaimer: I wished!

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

Courtney walked into the living room after taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes wishing this was all a dream as she plopped down on the couch. Not even two minutes later the front door opened as laughter was heard through out the house meaning Nikolas and the kids were home.

"Mommy!" Lila shouted as she ran straight for Courtney.

"Hey sweetie! Did you have fun?" Courtney asked her youngest child.

"Uh huh! Pop paw gave us cookies!" she said looking at her as Matthew sat down beside Courtney.

"Hey mom." he said looking at her.

"Hey baby. How was school?" she asked him.

"Mmm. It was good." he said looking at her.

"Just good?" she wondered.

"Yeah. Can I go get some juice please?" he asked her.

"Go ahead." Courtney said looking at him.

"Matty I come!" Lila yelled after him after she got off of Courtney's lap and ran after her brother.

Nikolas looked at her as she looked at him back. He smiled as he just stood there. He mouthed the words I love you to her as she smiled. Nikolas made his way over to the couch and sat beside his pregnant wife.

"My turn. How was it?" he asked her as he grabbed her hand.

"I yelled at him." she said sticking out her bottom lip before speaking again.

"And then we came to a common ground or as common as it's going to be for a while and he said he would stop by later to see Lila because he wants to see Matthew too." Courtney said back to Nikolas as he just looked at her not exactly sure what to say to that one.

"Who?" Matthew asked as he walked in the room.

"Your uncle Jason." Nikolas responded back.

"Where's your sister?" Nikolas wondered not seeing the little girl.

"Right here daddy Nik! Who's Uncle Jase?" She asked sitting down beside him.

Nikolas just looked at Courtney as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Go play while mommy and daddy talks." Courtney said not answering Lila's question.

"Okay. Come Matty!" Lila said as she started grabbing his hand as he followed.

"He better show." Courtney said looking at the floor.

"Im sure he will." Nikolas said as he squeezed her hand.

Courtney didn't say anything but just shook her head as Nikolas knew she was thinking something.

"What?" he asked her.

"He irritates the piss out of me! For three years he's m.i.a. and then bam all of the sudden he wants to be part of his daughter's life?! Not one phone call, not one birthday card, not one word from him in three years!" She exclaimed.

Nikolas didn't say anything but just looked at her.

"You still have nothing to say?" she asked him as he shook his head.

"Damn it Nikolas!" she shouted as she jerked her hand from him.

"Baby listen I get that you are angry on what Jason did but there is nothing you can do about it. Nothing I say can change any of it." he said trying to grab her hand back. She was either extremely hormonal or just being a bitch right now.

"Okay so say I decided I just wanted to pack up and leave after I give birth to OUR child and you not hear a peep out of me for three years and then I want to come back waltzing in being the best parent I can be! What would you say to that Nikolas?" She asked him as he just looked at her.

Why was she being so difficult with him right now.

"Admit it! You wouldnt be any happier then I am right now!" Courtney said as she got up and walked away as Nikolas just sat there.

"Oh my god!" He said rubbing his hands over his face.

"Daddy Nik?!" A little voice said as he took his hands down and looked to his right to see a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at him.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"Is mommy okay?" she asked making her way closer to him.

"Yeah. Mommy is just upset. That's all." Nikolas responded back to him as she climbed on to the couch.

"Is she mad at me?" Lila asked as Nikolas shook his head no.

"Mommy is never mad with you." He responded back.

"Is mommy mad at Matty?" She asked worried. Everybody could tell she thought highly of her older brother.

"No mommy is never mad with him either." Nikolas responded back.

"Is mommy mad at you?" she asked dropping a few octaves in her voice.

"I do think mommy is mad at me." he said as she looked at him.

Not a peep came out of the little girls mouth as he felt her hands latch on to his arm.

"I love you daddy Nik." she said as he just smiled.

"I love you too." he said as he hugged her back.

Matthew then walked into the room and looked at Nikolas.

"Dad." Matthew said looking at him.

"Yes?" Nikolas asked him back.

"Is the baby really a girl?" he asked as Nikolas smiled.

"Yes." Nikolas said as Lila broke away.

"I told you Matty! Where's my pickle at?" Lila said walking over to him.

"Ugh! Dad!" Matthew said looking at his younger sister.

"I will get you your pickle Lila." Nikolas said as he stood up to go to the kitchen.

"See I not crazy you are!" Lila said following Nikolas.

"Baby!" Matthew yelled after her.

Lila didn't respond but stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

Nikolas reached for the pickle and held it in the bowl as he looked at Lila.

"What?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Go tell Matthew you are sorry and you can have your pickle." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Will you go tell mommy sorry?" Lila asked him as Nikolas thought for a minute and nodded his head.

"Okay!" she said before running into the living room.

"I sorry Matty!" She said hugging him tightly as Nikolas followed with her pickle.

He placed it on the coffee table and watched Lila begin to eat them and start dancing. She was a crazy little girl.

"Im going to go see mommy. I will be right back." Nikolas said walking out of the room.

"Hey." Nikolas said as he stood in the doorway as she just looked up at him as she laid on the bed. Courtney then diverted her attention back to the magazine she was reading. Nikolas made his way over to her and looked at her with those brown eyes. She defiantly had a soft spot for them that was for sure.

"Im sorry." Nikolas said looking at her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Courtney just looked at him for a moment and then shook her head no.

"Im the one sorry. I snapped on you and you've been nothing but supportive of me." she said back to him silently.

"Who's that?" Lila asked as they heard the front door open.

"I unno." he said back to her as he played with his legos.

"Hey." they said as they walked in the room.

"Uncle Jason!" Matthew yelled as he put down his legos and ran over to give Jason a hug. Lila quickly followed.

"Uncle Jason!" She shouted following Matthews lead. He hugged her back and decided it was best if him and Courtney told his daughter.

"Where's mommy?" Jason asked Matthew.

"She upset with daddy Nik!" Lila said answering as she went back to the table to finish her pickle.

"Ooh." was all Jason could say.

"I'll go get her!" Matthew said as he walked out of the room.

"You like pickles?" Jason asked Lila.

"Yeah! Want some?" She asked holding her pickle up to him.

"No thanks baby. You eat it." he said looking at her as she shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw you earlier!" Lila said looking at him.

"I know. I saw you too. Im glad you remember me." he replied.

"Yeah! Mommy is having a girl!" Lila responded. She sure did change subjects much.

"Ooh. Excited?" he asked.

"Yeah! I know my ABC's!" she said as Jason just smiled.

Here was his little girl. Almost three. Walking, talking, smart, beautiful and potty trained. It burned a hole into his heart realizing how much of her life he had missed in those three years.

"Mom!" Matthew yelled as he came into the bedroom.

"Yes?" Courtney responded.

"Uncle Jason is downstairs!" He said before running out.

Courtney looked at Nikolas as he looked back.

"Ready?" he asked her as she nodded her head yes.

They walked downstairs and heard Lila singing as Matthew sat beside Jason and just listened.

Courtney and Nikolas sat on the couch behind Lila as she finished up her pickle.

"Look mommy! The boy from earlier!" Lila said pointing to Jason as Courtney nodded her head.

"Hey Matthew?" Courtney said looking at her oldest child.

"Yes mom?" Matthew asked back.

"Can you take your sister to go play. Mommy and daddy need to talk to Uncle Jason." Courtney said as he nodded his head yes.

"Li-li let's go!" Matthew said grabbing her hand.

"Okay!" she responded as she followed him out of the room.

Courtney didn't know where to began. This was going to be hard. Very hard on everybody. She just never realized how hard...

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

A/N: I stopped it right there because I want to add so much more to this chapter but didn't want it too long so yeah next chapter picks up right here! Like so far?! Let me know! Thanks for all the feedback its greatly appreciated and this so would have been up a hello lot sooner but this week went from bad to worse all within a few days! But today wasnt as bad as yesterday well except for this stupid driving thing I had to take once again today but different story!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Disclaimer: It's still nothing! Sorry?

...Ric's not a prick in my story!...

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

Courtney just looked at Jason and then looked at Nikolas. Nobody seemed to know where to begin that was for sure. Courtney then diverted her attention back over to Jason.

"How do you want to do this?" Courtney asked him.

She tried not to let him hear how pissed she was in her voice.

"It doesn't matter to me." Jason responded back.

Courtney then looked at Nikolas as he shrugged his shoulders. He knew Courtney was going to get irritated by this number.

"Lila!" Courtney yelled as they heard little footsteps and laughter coming this way.

"Yes mommy?" Lila asked walking into the living room and came to a sudden stop.

"We need to talk baby." Courtney said as Lila just looked around and then crept over to Nikolas.

She moved his arms so she could stand between his legs. Lila thought for sure she was in trouble for something and her punishment always seemed lighter if she was sitting with Nikolas when Courtney punished her. Little did she know Courtney wasnt a stupid as her daughter thought.

"You're not in trouble." Courtney said looking at her.

"Im not?" Lila asked her.

Courtney just shook her head no as Lila just looked at her. What could Courtney possibly want with her?

"Can I go play then?" Lila asked.

"In a minute baby. Mommy needs to talk to you." Nikolas said as she nodded her head.

Lila was a very confused little girl. She knew in order to get out of trouble and get what she wanted most of the time she would have to suck up to Nikolas. However when he said to do something she did it. No questions asked.

"Okay. You see how Matthew has daddy Nik as a daddy?" Courtney asked her daughter.

"Yeah." Lila responded back.

"Well Uncle Jason is your daddy." Courtney said.

Lila just got more confused in a split second.

"Is Uncle Sonny my daddy too?" she quickly asked.

"No." Courtney quickly responded as Nikolas tried hard not to laugh.

"Confused?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah." she said.

Courtney took a deep breath. This was hard and another reason to kill Jason. She wouldnt be going through this if he just came the hell back to town.

"Um okay. You know how Molly has Uncle Sonny as a daddy and Uncle Ric as a daddy?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah. So Uncle Ric is my daddy too?" she asked.

"Honey no. Listen to mommy okay?" Courtney asked her.

"Okay." Lila responded back.

"Molly has two daddies right." Courtney asked her.

"Yeah." Lila said.

"Okay. Same with you. You have Uncle Jason who is your daddy and then you have daddy Nik." Courtney said looking at her.

"Well what about Matthew. Is Uncle Jason his daddy too?" Lila asked.

"No sweetie. Matthew just has one daddy." Courtney replied.

"But why? Why do I have two?" she just didn't quiet get it.

"Because your special." Courtney said.

"Well mom! I know that!" Lila said as Jason and Nikolas laughed.

Courtney was now getting frustrated.

"Okay honey. Just do this. That is your father and this is your daddy Nik. Okay?" Courtney asked Lila.

"Okay." Lila said looking at her.

"Can I go play?" She asked Courtney.

Courtney shook her head no.

"Daddy Nik. Can I go play?" She asked looking at him with her sad face.

"Mommy said no baby." Nikolas replied back to her.

"Father! Can I go play?" Lila asked Jason.

He just smiled and a part of him wanted to tell her go ahead. Have fun. But he knew Courtney would then kill him.

"Lila we arent done." Courtney said looking back at her.

"Mom!" Lila said.

"At." Courtney replied.

Lila didn't say anything but just folded her arms as she huffed.

"Want to go straight to bed after you bath?" Courtney asked her.

"No." Lila replied.

"Alright then. You may play when we are finished." Courtney said as Lila didn't even bother turning her head to face her mother.

"Okay now that, that is settled. We need to talk about visitations and such." Courtney said.

"Let her go play." Nikolas said looking at Courtney.

She just shot Nikolas a look and he knew what it meant.

"Courtney she doesn't need to be around that. You told her what was important. Yes the visitation will contain her but that's really between you and Jason. When you's are done then you can explain it to her." Nikolas said as Courtney looked at him.

"Whatever." Courtney simply said pissed off at Nikolas as he rolled his eyes.

"Go play baby." Nikolas said to Lila.

"Okay!" She said as she ran into the other room.

Courtney didn't say anything and neither did anybody else.

"Well how do you want to do this?" Courtney asked Jason.

"Whatever if fine for me." he said looking at her.

"Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays one week and Tuesdays and the weekend the next week?" Courtney asked him.

"Dont you think you should take it a little slow?" Nikolas asked Courtney.

"It's her father!" Courtney replied to him.

"Today was the first time she has ever seen him Courtney!" Nikolas responded back.

"I know what I'm doing. This is my daughter after all." Courtney said looking back at him.

"Whatever." Nikolas replied back to her.

Jason didn't say anything. He could tell that the two of them would defiantly be arguing when he was gone later.

"Is that okay with you?" Courtney asked Jason.

"Yeah. What time?" Jason asked her.

"Whatever time is fine for you unless something comes up." Courtney said looking at him.

"Okay." Jason replied back.

"Lila!" Courtney yelled again as it took a minute before hearing little footsteps coming towards this way. However they stopped and a cried was now heard.

All three adults jumped up to see what happened. When they walked out of the room Lila was on the floor bawling tears.

"Awww baby come here." Courtney said lifting her up to comfort her.

"It's okay. What hurts?" Courtney asked her.

"My knee." she said in between sobs.

"What happened?" Matthew asked running into the hallway.

"Your sister fell." Nikolas replied.

"Ooh." was all he could say.

Nikolas got up and walked away to go get some ice for her knee. When he returned Lila's eyes had stopped crying the tears but were really red as she continue to sniffle.

"I'll carry her to the living room." Nikolas responded back as he lifted the little girl from Courtney's arms.

Courtney sat down on the couch as Nikolas placed Lila on her lap. He then placed the ice pack on her knee that was badly scratched. Courtney pushed her hair out of her face as Lila just looked at her.

"Hey." Courtney said looking down at her daughter.

"Mmm?" Lila asked Courtney.

"You want to go with daddy tomorrow?" Courtney asked her.

"Which one?" Lila asked.

"Your father." Courtney replied.

"I guess." Lila responded.

"Go to the park and get something to eat?" Courtney asked her as Lila nodded her head.

"What time do you want to pick her up tomorrow?" Courtney asked Jason.

"I guess twelve. I have nothing to do that way she can be home for dinner." Jason replied.

"Okay." Courtney said back as she looked down and Lila had fallen asleep.

"Im going to say bye to Matthew and then head out." Jason said as he stood up.

"Okay." Courtney replied as she watched him leave the room.

Courtney looked over in Nikolas's direction as she could tell he was pissed off. He just shook his head as she got irritated.

"What?!" Courtney asked him.

"Did I say anything?" He asked her.

"No but I see you over there!" Courtney exclaimed.

"And?" Nikolas asked her as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Nice seeing you again Nikolas." Jason said before walking out of the house.

"Im going to lay her down." Courtney said as she carried Lila to her room.

"Matthew!" Nikolas yelled.

"Yes?" Matthew asked as he walked into the room.

"Clean up. You need to get your bath." Nikolas replied as Matthew nodded his head and made his way back to the play room.

_Later that night:_

"Hey!" Jason said to the brunette. She quickly turned around.

"Hey! You're back!" she said in shock.

"Yeah." he responded back.

"So have you seen-" she began to say.

"Yes I have seen my daughter. That's the first person I wanted to see when I got back to town Robin." Jason said.

"Oh well that's good. Im surprised it's not Sonny." Robin said as he just looked at her.

"You're not funny." he replied.

"So have you and Courtney talked?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yup I left Wynderemere a little over an hour ago. Before her and Nikolas got to arguing too bad." Jason said.

Robin just looked at him.

"You seem rather happy about that." Robin stated.

"Happy about what?" Jason asked her.

"Look. Jason. These past three years, ever since you left, have been hard on Courtney and Nikolas and if you think by coming back into town that causing problems between her and Nikolas will drive Courtney back to you Im asking as your friend dont do it." Robin said.

Jason just looked at Robin.

"Look. If you want to be with Courtney let her come to you. Dont cause problems that will make her run to you. I get it that you love her but so does Nikolas and with Lila being born and not thinking she could have another one after her and now she's almost six months pregnant I mean Jason. They have been through hell and back and then back again when they thought Emily was pregnant with Nikolas's baby." Robin said.

"Emily was pregnant?" Jason asked Robin.

"Yeah. She had a little boy who's almost two months younger then Lila. Her baby's daddy is somebody she met when she first moved to the west. When she found out she was pregnant she wasnt sure who was the daddy until she was four months." Robin replied.

Silence came over the friends.

"I love her Robin and I didn't realize how much until I saw her today with that rock on her finger." Jason said back to her.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Courtney yelled at him.

"My problem?" Nikolas asked her back.

"You're the only other person in the room!" Courtney stated.

"I'm the one with a problem! If I didn't know any better your not as mad at Jason as you put on!" Nikolas said.

"What?" Courtney asked him confused.

"You know what? Never mind. You are never going to get what Im trying to say." Nikolas replied giving up.

Arguing with his over hormonal wife was so not on the to do list tonight.

"Whatever." Courtney said before walking away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Nikolas asked after her.

"You know what. I dont know and right now I dont care as long as Im not with you!" Courtney said before turning around and walking out.

A minute later Nikolas heard the front door shut. Just great he thought. He called her as it rang then clicked meaning she was on the other line but with who?

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hey. Where you at?" Courtney asked over the phone.

"Um on my way home." Jason said as he looked at Robin.

"Okay. I'll meet you there." Courtney said before she hung up.

"Im going." Jason said looking at Robin with a smile.

"Jason listen. I know I cant make you do anything you dont want too. Only Sonny can but I want you to take a moment to think about. Think about all the pros, cons and then think about Matthew, Lila and this unborn baby." Robin said looking at him as he just looked back at her without saying anything.

Robin watched him walk away and get on the elevator as she stood up. Port Charles had enough problems that was for sure and Jason being back and determined to get Courtney back just added to them...

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

A/N: Like? Had to stop here! I got things planned for the next few chapters that many of you, actually let me rephrase that, that nobody except maybe one person will guess right (I dont think it's guessing if you know? But then again I dont know!) Anyway hoped you liked!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Disclaimer: I dont own much and well on the short list of things I spot General Hospital nowhere! Sorry!

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

She got out of her SUV. It was now raining, which was starting to piss Courtney off. Nowhere in the forecast for the next few days was rain. Not even a percentage. Courtney rolled her eyes. She had a gut feeling that maybe it was a sign. A sign that maybe she shouldn't be here.

Courtney walked in the building and got on the elevator and rode it to the very top floor. The place she use to live many years ago. The place she first called home and actually believed it. Now her home was at Wyndermere and this was just Jason's penthouse . When she got off she walked over to the door and knocked.

Just one tap to the door before it swung open.

"Courtney what's wrong baby?" Jason said as tears came down which blended her dripping wet hair.

"Sssh. Calm down and tell me what's wrong." Jason said before pulling her into a hug.

"Me and Nikolas got in this huge fight." she said as she pulled away wiping her tears.

"Do I have to ask what it was about?" Jason asked as he let her in.

She walked over to the coffee table before turning around to face him.

"No need. Nikolas is just- ugh! He makes me so mad!" Courtney replied before sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"What happened?" Jason wondered.

He was never the one to break up relationships. In fact he was more of the type to encourage them. However, he came back a new man. During his leaving for three years he learned valuable life lessons. In this case it was: "Dont let the one you love go. Do whatever you have to do." And Jason Morgan was just about to do that.

"Im not even sure Jason! Matthew got a bath he had his snack went to bed. Lila stayed asleep after you left and when it was just me and Nikolas in our room everything came crashing down. We started yelling and I decided I needed to leave." Courtney said not even looking up.

Thinking of what she just said she realized maybe leaving wasn't the best decision. Maybe she should have stayed. She never left before when they would have disagreements. That's what Nikolas liked to call them. He hated the word fighting between them. The room fell silent as Jason looked at her. He was sitting across from her.

She saw Jason lean in towards her as a thunder was heard. Sure enough it was a sign.

"Jason we can't. Im with Nikolas." she said as he got only an inch away from her lips.

Jason let out a sigh and leaned back.

"What are you doing here Courtney?" He asked.

She was sending him mix signals that was for sure.

"I-" she said before pausing. "I dont know. I'm going to go home and hopefully Nikolas is awake so we can discuss this. Thanks for all your help Jason." Courtney said before getting up and walking out the door.

Besides the fact that Jason felt like he just made a complete and utter ass out of himself he felt tired as he leaned back. Getting Courtney back was defiantly going to be hard. Was Jason sure he even wanted her back? Was it worth destroying people's lives for his own happiness? He thought about what him and Robin had talked about. Maybe he should just try moving on.

Courtney drove home. So many things went through her mind at what seemed like a hundred miles per hour. She couldn't think straight. When she finally got there she rushed up the steps but quietly. She didn't want to wake up a little girl that get's really cranky if she is woke up. Courtney walked into the master bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks.

She slowly made her way over to the bed. Nikolas was asleep. And with that little girl who would be cranky if she got woke up. Courtney figured she had a bad dream. That was the only time she came in the bed during the middle of the night. Courtney let a deep breath out as she walked over to the dresser. Her daughter inside her told her she was tired and exhausted and it was way past bed time.

After she put her sweat pants and a T-shirt on she climbed in the bed behind Nikolas and cuddled up right against his back. Courtney thought she heard something being said but wasn't sure. She slowly lifted her head and saw that Nikolas was awake.

"What?" Courtney asked quietly.

"Home already?" Nikolas said repeating himself.

He looked out the corner of his eye and could see tears forming in her blue eyes that reminded him of stars. Nikolas slowly moved. He didn't want to wake Lila up. He got of the bed at the bottom and walked over to the right side.

"Come on." he said silently reaching his hand out.

Courtney grabbed it as he led them out of the master bedroom. Three doors down is where they went. Straight into the guest room which was across from Matthew's room. Courtney just looked at Nikolas as tears slowly came down.

"Why are you crying?" Nikolas asked her as he took his left thumb and wiped them away.

"It's just that I never should have left earlier I mean-" Courtney began to say before Nikolas pulled her into a kiss.

"Baby dont be sorry. Im the one who should. It's just I want you with me and earlier I couldn't help but to feel that you would eventually leave me for Jason." he said in a whisper against her lips as more tears streamed down her face.

"I would never leave you for Jason, Nikolas! I love you! I want to be with you and only you." she said back to him as he smiled before kissing him again. Then all was spoken. (Lmao! Learned it in English so I figured hell why not use it!)

Them agreeing not to argue only lasted about a week before they were at each other's throat once again. For a month straight it seemed they were fine one day and the next three they were arguing once again. Courtney's doctor's appointment began to get closer and closer together. This was the third visit she had since Jason first arrived in town.

"Courtney we go over this every visit ever since you got pregnant with Lila. You need to avoid stress. I have to say I have never had a patient that was so stressed especially at seven months. Enjoy this time. Only two months away before you will be hearing crying everyday. Give or take. If you need to get away for a few days then go. Just relax and remember. Avoid stressful things!" Dr. Lee said as she was finishing up her examination.

"Okay." Courtney said nodding her head. It was easier said then done that was for sure. She honestly tried most the time to avoid stress.

Courtney went by Sonny's to pick up Lila.

"How was your doctor's appointment?" Sonny asked her.

"Good. She said everything is fine. The baby is healthy. I just need to avoid stress." Courtney replied as they walked out on the patio. It was a beautiful spring day. Not too cold but not too hot either.

"Well you should and what else you should do is tell Jason and Nikolas to stop going at each other every time they see one another. That's causing stress on you and my niece who I take it still has no name?" Sonny asked her.

"Correct. I want us to pick it out together we just cant stop arguing for two seconds to talk about it!" Courtney said irritated.

"Do I need to talk to them?" Sonny asked her.

His relationship with Courtney wasn't quickly rebuilt when she first appeared almost four years ago. It took some time and now they were stronger then ever. Courtney actually consider Sonny one of her best friends which she never saw happening but she felt like he was the big brother she always wanted.

"No. It'll be okay. Nikolas and I need to talk tonight anyway and I'll bring it up then." Courtney replied back to him.

"Mommy!" Lila said running on to the patio from the swing set.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun today?" Courtney asked her daughter.

"Uh huh! Me and daddy went to see paw-paw! And then we took a nap and he brought me over here to see the boys!" Lila said pushing her fine blonde hair out of her face.

"Well that's good." Courtney replied back.

"Uh huh! Im going to go finish playing!" Lila said before running towards the boys.

"Did Jason say anything to you when he dropped her off?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing that pertains to Lila or you." He stated as Courtney knew they were talking business. That still bothered Courtney after all these years. She wasn't sure when if ever she would be able to get over the business as they called it.

"Alright well me and Lila need to get home. I need a nap." Courtney said as she stood up. Her stomach had doubled the size in the past month. It was no longer a small bump like it was. She prayed that the baby wasn't that big. Courtney hated the thought of having to push out a ten pound baby.

"Hey baby." Courtney said as she walked into the kitchen after her nap as she spotted Nikolas cooking.

"Hey. How was your doctor's appointment?" he asked her.

"Good. How was your meeting?" She questioned back.

"Alright. I sat there wishing I was some where else." he said as he walked over to the counter.

"Really? Like where?" Courtney asked him with a smile.

"With you." he said before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Dad when is dinner going to be done?" Matthew asked walking into the kitchen.

"In a few minutes." Nikolas said looking at the two kids.

Lila was silently standing beside Matthew.

"And why are we so quiet?" Nikolas asked looking down at Lila who just shrugged her shoulders.

Nikolas just looked at Courtney as she shrugged her shoulders. Lila was fine earlier. She just wasn't sure why she was quiet now. Most parents would find this great however Nikolas and Courtney didn't. Lila was never a quiet child even when she was sick or a baby. She was always talkative and loud.

"Honey what's wrong?" Courtney asked her.

"Nothing." Lila said back looking at Courtney and then Nikolas as she smiled real big.

"Hungry?" Nikolas asked her.

"Yup." Lila simply stated.

"Go wash your hands for dinner." Courtney said looking at Matthew and Lila.

"Kay!" Lila said before running towards the bathroom.

When they sat down at the table Lila was still quiet. Not much was said during dinner. It was unusual but then again Lila is the one who usually strikes up the dinner conversation.

"Are you done?" Courtney asked her daughter.

"Yes." Lila said as she looked at Courtney.

"Okay." Courtney said shaking her head. There was a reason why her daughter was quiet she just wasn't sure what that reason was yet.

When Courtney walked back in the room Lila looked over at Matthew.

"You owe me two dollars now!" Lila said looking at him.

"Not uh!" Matthew replied.

"Uh huh!" Lila yelled back at him.

"Stop!" Nikolas quickly said.

"Why does Matthew owe you two dollars?" Courtney asked Lila.

"Because he said if I could go to the end of dinner only saying one word then he would give me two dollars." Lila replied back.

"You said more then one word!" Matthew said back to her.

Courtney looked at Nikolas as he tried hard not to laugh.

"Here." Nikolas said pulling two dollars out of his pocket,

"You did good baby." he finished as Lila snatched the dollars up and ran upstairs. She was more then likely putting them in her bank.

"Dad! She didn't win!" Matthew replied.

"She misunderstood you son." Nikolas stated back.

"Matthew she thought you meant one word at a time honey. Why would you even bet your sister that?" Courtney asked him.

"Because she talks to much!" Matthew said as his parents just laughed.

"Clean up so you can get your bath for me please." Courtney said.

After they bathe the children and got them settle in bed Courtney walked into the bedroom.

"Did she go back to sleep?" Nikolas asked talking about Lila.

"Yeah. He'll be okay. Listen we need to talk." Courtney said looking at him,

"Okay." Nikolas said not exactly sure what that meant.

"Dr. Lee told me I need to avoid stress which means I need you to stop arguing with Jason every time you's seen one another. I cant handle it." Courtney replied.

"Courtney it's not all my fault. You should tell him to keep his mouth shut when he's around." Nikolas said defending himself.

"Baby I know I just want you to be the better person and stop it first. I think if you stop he will too." Courtney stated. She thought having this conversation that was getting heated quickly with Nikolas then Jason would be better but she was starting to think maybe she was wrong.

"So you are saying I always start it?" Nikolas asked her.

"I didn't say that! I knew I should have just went to Jason and asked him." Courtney said rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Too bad that was the wrong thing to say at this moment in time.

Nikolas just laughed and shook his head.

"Go figure. What is that another thing you regret doing with me instead of Jason?" Nikolas questioned.

"What the hell do you mean another?!" Courtney screamed at him. She was getting pissed. So much for avoiding stress.

"A little advice Courtney on the next time you plan on getting knocked up stay with the kids father. I mean isn't it kinda ironic how you were pregnant with Lila who is Jason's yet you were sleeping with me and now that you're pregnant with my child you're sleeping with Jason?" Nikolas said very coldly.

Her hand never stung his face so badly before. Courtney held back every ounce of tears she wanted to cry. Today was not her day.

"We've already been through this. Im not sleeping with Jason! The most we've done was hug!" Courtney said bitterly back at him.

"Really? So that incident on his couch that afternoon?" Nikolas said referring to last week.

"If something happened dont you think I wouldn't have told you! I simply fell asleep while watching a movie and Jason just happened to be on the other end of the couch." Courtney stated back at him.

"Funny isn't it? How you went over there to get your daughter yet you wind up falling asleep with her father on the couch and she's nowhere in sight." Nikolas replied.

"Im not putting up with this." Courtney said as she threw her hands up before turning around to grab her jacket. She knew it was going to be cold outside.

"Want me to drop Lila off at Jason's tomorrow after I take Matthew to school since that is where her mother will be?" Nikolas simply asked.

Courtney let a single tear go before quickly wiping it and turning around. Her hand got just a few inches away from his right cheek yet again before he stopped it this time. He grabbed her wrist and held it.

"You will not hit me again Courtney." Nikolas said in a low tone while he was getting really pissed off at this point.

"Let me go Nikolas." Courtney simply stated back to him.

"I mean it Courtney don't hit me again." Nikolas stated looking into her blue eyes.

"Nikolas you are hurting me." Courtney said as a tear escaped her eye and within an instant her arm was let go from his grip.

Just the thought of hurting her a tear escaped Nikolas's eye this time.

"Baby Im sorry." Nikolas quickly respond trying to grab her hand before she could leave.

"Nikolas I just-" Courtney began to say. It took every ounce of the little bit of energy she had not to turn around and kiss him hard. She need time to think and clear her head and get rid of this stress.

"I need space right now." Courtney said walking out of the room.

Courtney got into her car and pulled out. She was actually scared that if she stayed and thought in her car she wouldn't have went anywhere. There was one place in mind she wanted to go. There was one person in her mind that she needed to talk too. The only person that at this moment in time she believed had her best interest at heart.

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

A/N: The last update for at least a week for all my stories! One of my older sisters (Kara Ann) is getting married next Saturday and well I got things I gotta get done by then so yeah! Wont have enough time and I defiantly dont want to screw anything up by rushing so bare with me! After that it's Spring Break so updates! Yay! Lmao! Sorry! So I know a really long chapter! Hey it's not short and I know a lot of things happened! Some not important but I added them in there just for a little fun! Anyway let me know! Thanks again and sorry for the inconvenience!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter:

Disclaimer: I dont own anything I promise!

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

She picked up her cell phone and dialed. It rang four times before the other line picked up.

"Hello?" they said into the phone. She could tell she had woke him up.

"Hey." she said holding back tears.

"Courtney whats wrong?" he said into the phone. She could tell he was waking up.

"I need to talk to you." she replied back as a tear fell from her eye.

"Okay. I'll be waiting up." the man said before she hung up.

Courtney pulled into the drive way and put the car in park before turning it off. It was a cold Spring night so she grabbed her jacket before opening the car door. She took her right hand to dry the tears that she had already cried before running towards the door. Before she had a chance to knock it swung open.

"Come here." was said with arms wide open.

Courtney gladly accepted as she began to cry They stood there like that for a few minutes as he just brushed her hair or patted her back as she cried more.

"Come on. Let's go inside. Its cold." he said as she pulled away.

Courtney walked inside and into the living room. She sat down on the couch as he sat in the chair.

"Okay. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." he said looking at her.

"Okay. Remember how we talked about me avoiding stress and I told you not to worry about talking to Nikolas or Jason?" Courtney asked him.

"Yeah I remember." Sonny simply said.

"Well tonight after dinner and the kids went to bed me and Nikolas were talking and I brought it up and from there everything just went downhill." Courtney said taking off her jacket. It was getting hot.

"Im not sure where we went wrong I just remember walking out." Courtney said as she placed her hands in her lap.

Sonny looked over at her and didn't say anything.

"Did you and Nikolas get physical?" Sonny asked her curiously.

Courtney lifted her right hand to wipe the tears.

"A little." she answered back. She wasnt going to lie to Sonny.

"Who hit who first?" he wondered.

"Well I hit Nikolas and right before I left I went to hit him again but he grabbed my arm." Courtney said pausing for a moment. "Why?" she wondered as he cupped his chin with his hand.

"Oh I was just wondering how the bruise on your wrist got there." Sonny said as Courtney quickly looked down.

"Shit." she said softly as she rubbed her hand over it. It did hurt she just must not have paid any mind to it.

Courtney just looked at Sonny as he flashed her his dimples.

"This is what we are going to do and it's not negotiable." Sonny replied.

Courtney just nodded her head. What could be Sonny's plan?

"Your doctor said to avoid stress and you are going to do just that. I want to see my niece born and healthy. The same thing for my sister. I want you to relax and enjoy this time. So tomorrow you, Matthew and Lila are going to the island and staying for a while." Sonny replied.

"Sonny I cant just leave. Im seven months pregnant besides running will only cause more problems between me and Nikolas and then me and Jason." Courtney responded.

"Courtney let me deal with them okay? I do however prefer if you took someone with you. What about Lulu?" Sonny asked Courtney as she just shrugged her shoulders.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was only ten til twelve. "She's probably still up. Let me give her a call." Sonny said reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" the other line said when they answered.

"Lulu it's me. Sonny. Listen I have a favor to ask of you." Sonny said talking into the phone.

"Sure anything." Lulu replied. She thought it was going to be just a little more exciting then what it really was.

"Will you go down to the island with Courtney and the kids tomorrow?" Sonny asked her.

"Can I bring Spinelli?" Lulu asked back.

"Yeah. Be here about ten." Sonny said before hanging up.

"Well that is settle." Sonny said sitting down as Courtney looked up.

"Lulu is going to go with you. I would prefer if you spent the night here but I cant make that decision for you."Sonny replied back to her. He wanted to get back to bed.

Courtney just shook her head. "I need to get home incase Lila or Matthew wakes up unless they already did. Me and Nikolas werent all that quiet earlier." Courtney stated as he just looked at her and nodded his head.

"Here's a key incase you need to come back tonight and you are more then welcomed to bring the kids. You know that." Sonny said picking up a key that he had placed on the table and handing it to her.

"Okay." Courtney said standing up.

"See you tomorrow. Be here about ten." Sonny said giving her a hug.

"Okay. Thank you." Courtney said back to him.

"Anytime. Be safe. I love you." Sonny said when they broke away.

"Love you too." Courtney replied as she headed towards the front door to leave.

She drove home. Courtney was scared but not for her. For Nikolas. She had to hide her wrist from him because if he found out she didn't know how much damage it would cause. The tears had dried by the time she had reached the place she called home. She walked in quietly and then up the steps.

Once she was up the steps she could feel it hitting her. She needed sleep. She walked past Matthew's room first and quietly opened the door. He laid there peacefully. Every time she saw him sleep it brought back the memory of the first time she had ever saw him sleep. When he was four and on Jason's couch. The day she found out that was her little boy. So much time had past since then. He was now seven and a big brother.

She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out. He didn't know what was going on after him and Lila went to bed. During the day everything was fine. Nikolas and Courtney always agreed not to argue in front of them. The next stop before bed was Lila's room. Courtney opened the door and peeked into the purple painted wall room and saw a blanket cover her daughter's face.

Courtney silently walked over and pulled the blanket down from her face. It was how she had always slept but it scared Courtney every time. She gave her a quick kiss before walking out and shutting the door behind her. Once down the hallway to her amazement Nikolas was asleep in their bed. She held back every tear as she knew that he thought for sure she went to Jason She shook her head as she went and laid beside him.

When morning came she felt the bed shift and cold feet snuggle up against her. She opened her eyes and turned to see who it was.

"Hey mommy!" the little voice said with a smile.

"Morning baby. Where is your brother and father at?" Courtney asked the little girl.

"I dont know where daddy Nik is and Matty is uh I dont know." she said smiling up at Courtney.

"Alright let's go find them." Courtney said rolling out of bed. She was too big to get up and rolling was just much easier at this point in time.

She walked down the steps and straight into the kitchen. On her way there she read the clock which said eight thirty which meant she didn't have much time to get ready. She walked into the kitchen with Lila in her arms and spotted Matthew sitting at the table eating and Nikolas was over at the fridge.

"Daddy!" Lila said as she got down and ran over to him.

"Morning baby." he said back to her as he hugged her.

"Hungry?" he questioned her as he didn't even bother looking Courtney's way.

"Yeah!" she said back to him.

"Want some cereal?" Nikolas asked her.

"Um yeah!" she said taking a moment to think about it. Nikolas glanced at Courtney before turning back around. Thats when she realized he wasnt going to talk to her. Courtney let it go as she walked out of the room and up the steps to begin packing. She packed Matthew's first. Luckily she had just got the kids new summer clothes for the simple fact they were starting to grow like weeds especially Lila.

She grabbed his duffle bag and packed enough clothes for him to last two and a half weeks as well as his swimming trunks and three pairs of shoes. She picked his bag up and threw it in the hallway as she began her journey to Lila's room. She wasnt going to make this harder on herself then she had too so she just did the same thing in Matthew's room except she grabbed hair barrettes and her favorite toy and blanket.

She placed her bag beside Matthews and then walked in her room as her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she said as she answered it. "Oh hey. Im almost done. I just have mine to do now. The kids are done." Courtney replied into the phone.

"Um yeah sure. As long as you stay." Courtney responded back to his question.

"Okay see you in a few." Courtney said before flipping shut.

Ten minutes later she heard footsteps coming up the steps and into the bedroom.

"I think your boyfriend is here." was said behind her.

"Jason is not my boyfriend. He's here simply to see Lila before we leave." Courtney said not even turning around to face him.

"Where are you going?" Nikolas asked her.

"Me and the kids are going to the island." Courtney simply stated.

She could feel an argument coming on between the two of them.

"Oh and when where you going to tell me?" Nikolas asked her.

Courtney didn't say anything but shrugged her shoulders.

"Go figure. You dont tell me anything anymore." Nikolas said before turning around to walk out.

"You want to know something Nikolas!" Courtney shouted at him.

He didn't say anything but just looked at her.

"I didn't go to Jason's last night like you seem to think! I went to see my brother Nikolas I cant handle this constant fighting between you and Jason or you and me! I just I cant do it anymore." Courtney said as tears escaped her eyes.

She felt his hands wrap around her as he breathed in her ear.

"I love you." he simply said.

Courtney cried a little more before turning around. She placed her hands on the side of his face and looked into his brown eyes.

"I love you too." she simply said. He moved his head to kiss her right hand that laid on his left cheek. When he pulled away something caught his eye. The bruise. Nikolas quickly jumped back and Courtney quickly covered it.

He rubbed his forehead as she tried hard not to cry.

"I did that didn't I?" he asked her.

Courtney got closer to him and tried to calm him down.

"Nikolas you didn't mean to." Courtney said grabbing his hand.

He quickly jerked from her.

"Courtney it doesn't matter. I did that to you. I hurt you." he said as a tear left his eye.

"Nikolas it does matter." Courtney said trying to get close to him.

"No Courtney it doesn't. I think it's best that you are leaving." Nikolas said not believing that he actually did that.

"Baby listen to me. I love you. I just need to take a break okay? I need our little girl to be born healthy." Courtney began to say as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Im coming home in a few weeks. I want you there when our little girl is born. We'll be a family." Courtney said convincing him.

"I love you." she said while she placed her hands on his face. He just looked at her.

"I love you too." he responded back as she leaned her head against his.

"I got to go but I will call you as soon as I get there." Courtney said looking up at him with her blue eyes.

"Please do." he simply stated as she smiled at him.

"Everything is going to be fine. Promise. I love you. Come say bye to the kids?" she said before placing a quick kiss on his lips and pulling away. He nodded his head and then grabbed her bag for her before following her down the steps with Matthew's and Lila's as well.

"I got them. Thank you." Sonny said taking the bags from Nikolas.

"Say bye to daddy guys." Courtney said looking at her two kids.

"Bye dad!" Matthew said giving him a quick hug as Nikolas gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Uncle Jason!" Matthew said before running after Sonny.

"Bye father!" Lila said hugging Jason and giving him a quick kiss before squirming down to go over to Nikolas. Courtney just smiled and shook her head. It made her smile every time Lila called Jason father as if she was talking to a priest of something.

"Bye daddy Nik!" Lila said giving him a hug and a quick kiss before doing the same thing she did to Jason.

"Wait Matty!" Lila said running after her brother.

"Bye baby." Courtney said as Nikolas pulled her into a hug.

"Bye." he said back hugging her tightly.

"I love you and remember what I said." Courtney said before pulling away.

"Love you too." Nikolas said back as Courtney waved to Jason and walked out.

"Thank you Sonny. And can you keep an eye on Nikolas. He found out and Im worried." Courtney said giving him a hug.

"Not a problem. Anytime you need anything you can come to me. And I'll look out for Nikolas while you are gone. Just have fun and relax. I'll have them notify me when you's get there." Sonny said giving her a hug before she got in the car.

Sonny watched them leave and then decided it was best if he went back in and see how much damage was done inside since he left.

"If you werent such a control freak none of this would be happening!" He heard a voice yell to the other.

"If you werent trying to get with my pregnant wife I wouldnt be such a control freak." the other yelled back.

"Okay!" Sonny said walking into the room.

"This is why I made Courtney leave! You two are grown men! Stop acting Matthew's age!" Sonny yelled. Jason could have swore he seen a vein pop in Sonny's head.

"Neither one of you will go to the island to see her and neither one of you's will call her. Do I make myself clear?" Sonny stated.

"No. She is seven months pregnant with my child!" Nikolas shouted back at him.

"Im thinking you dont even c are about my niece. How many times have Courtney been told to avoid stress and yet you's just keeping adding to it? If you love Courtney and you want your child being born healthy then do as I say. If anything happens as far as Courtney and the baby are concerned I will notify you first." Sonny replied looking at Nikolas as somebody walked in the house.

"Sonny what are you doing?!" a voice said behind him.

"Im leaving. Remember what I said." Sonny said before turning around to leave.

"Sonny!" the voice said demanding.

"What Alexis?" he asked her.

"You can not get involved in Courtney's personal life!" Alexis stated.

"If it involves the well being of my niece you can believe I am. Now are you coming home with me staying and talking to Nikolas what are you doing?" he questioned her.

"Im going to talk to my nephew! When I get home we will talk about all of this!" Alexis said looking at him.

"All right. Love you." he said before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Love you too." she said after pulling away.

"Nice seeing you Alexis." Jason said before walking out behind Sonny.

Alexis looked over at Nikolas as he sat down on the couch before burring his face in his hands. She heard him sniffle as she walked over to him.

"IT's okay." Alexis said giving him a hug.

"No Alexis its not." Nikolas said looking up at her as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Tell me what happened? Sonny didn't want to tell me what happened last night after he crawled back in bed from talking to Courtney." Alexis said looking at him.

"I said some pretty mean and hurtful things that I shouldn't and on top of that she know has a bruise from where I grabbed her last night." Nikolas said shaking his head.

"Why'd you grab her?" Alexis wondered.

"She had hit me earlier when we first began arguing and then right before she left I said something I shouldn't have and she drew back to hit me again but I grabbed her wrist before she could." Nikolas said looking down.

Alexis took a deep breath and then grabbed his hands.

"Courtney loves you. And I know you love her. Matthew and Lila they look up to you and you know they love you. And Nikolas I know you love them. I know you love Lila as if she was yours and thats the way you are. Hopefully things will smooth out in a few days and my husband will stop being so controlling and Courtney and the kids will come home and be with you." Alexis said looking at him.

"Thanks." Nikolas said back to her.

"Im just speaking the truth. For what I heard Lulu went with Courtney." Alexis said looking at him.

"Really?" Nikolas asked looking at her.

"Yeah so you can always sneak phone calls to her and see how Courtney is doing. I wont tell Sonny." Alexis said as he just smiled.

"Thank you." he said giving his aunt a hug.

"Anytime. Remember I love you." Alexis said back to him as she pulled away.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some kids I need to pick up." Alexis said standing up.

"Alright. Thanks for everything and I will talk to you later." Nikolas said walking her out.

"Remember!" Alexis said before walking towards her car.

Nikolas sat at his desk and drank a cup of brandy replaying everything that had led to this day. The day that his wife had left with the kids. Sure she said she would be back but it still burned his heart more and more every time he thought about it. Why couldn't things have been simpler between the two. He regretted last night majorly but realized there was nothing he could do to change it. He would have to simply live with it.

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

A/N: I know! Mostly Nikolas and his thoughts at the end but Im pretty satisfied! I hope you are too! Just incase you haven't heard the wedding drama is OVER! Thankfully! I do have to brag again that my nephew Kody was still by far the most fly out of everybody!!! Seriously!! Anyway hoped you liked!!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

A/N: Sorry for the long and over due update! Hope ya like!

A week had past since she last left the house. Not a single phone call except from Sonny. Courtney didnt know how much longer she could continue to hide from all the problems she would have to eventually face when she returned home.

He picked up the phone to dial a familiar number. It rang six times right before it went to voice mail the other line picked up.

"Hello?" the girl said on the phone as the other line was silent.

"Can I speak to Courtney for a second please?" The man said.

Lulu thought about it for a moment. She didnt know if Courtney wanted to talk to him. Nor did she want Sonny made at her. he had told her not to let anybody talk to Courtney. Well anybody being the two males that cause so much stress.

"Are you there Lulu?" the man asked thinking she hung up.

"Yeah. Um-" she began to say but wasnt real sure what to do. "Hold on. Let me see if she wants to talk." Lulu was going to let Courtney decide. After all she was a grown women that had two kids and one on the way. Lulu felt like she didnt need to be Courtney's babysitter and she trusted her judgement for the most part.

"Courtney?" Lulu said walking into the living room and saw her sister-in law laying on the couch with Lila who was sleeping. Matthew was outside with Spinelli considering he no longer took naps but Lila was a different story. She got really cranky if she didnt take a nap especially after playing all day under the sun.

"Yeah?" Courtney said answering her back.

"Phone." Lulu said handing her the cell phone as she gave Lulu a look as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello?" Courtney said into the phone wondering who it was.

"Hey. How is everything." The man replied. Courtney was a little dissappointed it wasnt Nikolas. She thought for sure he would be her first call but she was wrong. It was the bad boy Mr. Morgan.

"It's going fiine." she said back to him.

"How's Lila?" Jason asked her as she looked down at the baby sleeping beside her before pushing her hair out of her face.

"She's fine. She really likes it here." Courtney said back to him.

"I just want to say-" Jason began as Courtney knew it had nothing to do with Lila just by the way he started it.

"Save it Jase. Nothing you can say can change anything that has already happened." Courtney said in the phone. She wasnt going to allow him to start apologizing and then pouring his heart out to her. She couldnt do that to herself.

"Courtney just-" he began to say as she cut him off again.

"Jason if it doesnt concern Lila then I dont think it's important. Im trying to get my life back on track with Nikolas for my kids." she said wanting to end this conversation as quick as she could.

"Dont stay with somebody because you have kids." Jason said quicker then she could protest.

"But why would somebody leave the person they are in love with for one that they once was in love with but couldnt ever be back in love." Courtney asked him as the phone got silent.

"I'll have Lila call you when she wakes up Jason." Courtney said so she could get off the phone.

"I really do love you Courtney. I'm in love with you and I just wish I didnt have to tell you that over the phone." Jason said as Courtney shed a tear. So much for a peaceful vacation.

"I love you too Jason but not like that. Not anymore anyway. You threw what chance we had away three years ago." She said before hanging up the phone.

"Courtney." Lulu said handing her the phone.

"Who is it this time?" Courtney asked taking the phone as Lulu shrugged her shoulders. Boy did it feel like dija vu to her.

"Hello?" Courtney said into the phone.

"Hey." the voice said on the other line.

"Hey baby." she said back to him. She felt her heart drop just by his tone. She could tell Nikolas hasnt been like himself. There was a long silence pause as neither knew what to say yet they didnt want to get off the phone either.

"I miss you." he said making small talk.

"I miss you too." she said after she smiled at just the thought that he was being honest with her.

"Mommy who are you talking too?" Lila asked waking up and looking up at Courtney.

"Hold on. You have somebody that wants to talk to you." Courtney said handing the phone down to Lila.

"Hello." she said into it.

"Hey baby. Are you being good?" Nikolas asked her.

"Yeah. It's really fun here. How come you couldnt come with us daddy Nik?" Lila asked him.

"Because I have stuff I need to do here." Nikolas replied back.

"Okay. Love you. Miss you!" Lila said passing the phone back to Courtney.

"You there?" Courtney asked him as he replied with a simple yeah.

"Im going to get off of here." Nikolas said as Courtney felt a tear coming on.

"Okay. I love you." She said before he could hang up.

"I know you do." he began to say as she thought thats all she was going to get before he finished. "I love you too baby." Nikolas said before hanging up.

"Feel better?" Alexis asked as she patted his back.

"No. I want them home. Now." he replied back to her as she just looked at him.

"I know you do sweety.'' Alexis said as she pulled him in a hug.

Courtney didnt like crying in front of the kids especially Lila. She always thought she did something wrong anytime she had ever seen Courtney cry. Even if it was happy tears but Courtney couldnt help it this time as they just came pouring down like rain.

"Mommy!" The little girl said trying to comfort her as she hugged her.

"It's okay honey. Dont cry! We will see daddy in a few days and after that my baby will be born and we can be happy." Lila said as Courtney couldnt help but to smile. Lila was really trying for her.

"Here. You want some juice? I'll get it!" Lila said as she got up before she could object. Her daughter's attempt at trying to make her feel better was kinda working. Courtney had a soft spot. She heard the fridge door open and then something hit the floor as Courtney got up to see what it was. Right before she walked into the kitchen she heard screaming and crying coming from Lila as her heart started pounding harder.

"Lila!" Courtney said rushing over to her daughter. She must have dropped the apple juice because it was all over the kitchen floor as she slipped in it. Lulu came through the kitchen as she heard the same thing Courtney did.

"Here. I'll get her since your not suppose to lift anything over twenty pounds." Lulu said walking over her trying hard not to step into the juice so she wouldnt slip. They got her to the couch and laid her down as Courtney asked her what hurt.

"My arm hurts really bad mommy." Lila said pointing to her right arm.

"Okay. Lu we need to take her to the hospital. Do you think Spinelli will stay here with Matthew until we get back. I dont want to drag him there if I dont have too." Courtney asked Lulu.

"Yeah. I dont see why not." Lulu said picking Lila up to carry her like a baby to the car as she called Spinelli to ask him. He said it wasnt a big deal.

"She has a broken arm. She broke it in two places. They are putting a purple cast on her now." Courtney said emphazing the word purple as she walked into the waiting room.

Lulu gave her a thumbs up.

"Im ready to go home." Courtney said looking at her.

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked her.

"Yeah. Your young and you shouldnt have to baby sit us besides Lila getting hurt showed me that it's time to go." Courtney said back to her.

"Well I mean if you want to go then I guess we can leave whenever you want." Lulu said as Courtney nodded her head before going back to get Lila so they could leave.

Courtney figured she wait and save Lila's accident until they got home that way nobody would panic because she decided they were leaving right after it. Her first stop back into town was Kelly's to see her dad. That and she was craving brownies and she knew Nikolas was in a meeting and she didnt feel like listening to Sonny after the day she just had.

He punched his hand into the wood wall on the docks.

"What are you doing?" a voice said behind him.

"Nothing just thinking Sonny." Jason said back to him. He couldnt tell his best friend that he talked to Courtney earlier. The person he wasnt allowed to have contact with her until she got back. He took a deep breath in and out.

"Missing somebody?" Sonny asked him talking about Lila.

"Missing somebodies." Jason said back to him as Sonny knew what he was talking about. He didnt say anything.

"Have you talked to Nikolas any since she left?" Jason asked Sonny wondering how he was doing.

"Not really." He said moving his hand across the bottom of his face. "Alexis has been helping him through it. She's not that happy with me because she blames me for Nikolas losing it the other day so we just dont talk about it. The end of my marriage isnt worth saving theirs." Sonny said as Jason looked at him.

A familiar voice walked down the pier steps as Sonny and Jason turned to see who it was. It was Sam.

"Hello Jason. Sonny." Sam said looking at the two of them.

"When did you get back in town?" Jason asked her remembering she left right after she saw him that day with Courtney on the couch.

"The other day actually. How have you been?" she asked him.

She was still the same petite women he knew three years ago.

"Pretty good. I just got back into town myself." Jason replied back to her.

"Well Im going to get going. Me and Alexis are gonna go out for dinner so I will see you later and remember what I said." Sonny said before walking off the pier.

"I take it thats him talking business again?" Sam asked looking at Jason.

"Not exactly. A lot has changed since the last time you were in Port Charles." Jason said looking at her.

"Like?" she questioned him as she made her way closer to him.

"Home already princess?" he asked her as Matthew and Lila followed her in.

"Lila has a broken arm." Matthew said as Mike just looked down at Lila.

"It's pretty see! It's purple! Spinnie colored on it!" She couldnt pronounce Spinelli as she was admiring all his doodling on it. It had her name in bubble letters as well as flowers and hearts all over it.

"How that happen?" Mike asked her.

"Mommy was upset and I was trying to make her feel better but that darn juice!" She said swinging her left arm.

"Well I guess its a good thing you are left handed then huh?" he asked her as she nodded her head up and down.

"Hey Pop-paw!" she said looking at him as he looked back at her.

"Since Im hurt can me and Matty get some ice cream?" she asked him as Courtney smiled. She knew Lila was going to use this to milk as much as she can from everybody.

"Sure. Mommy I will give the kids ice cream if you have anything you need to do." Mike said looking at Courtney as she nodded her head.

"Be good. Mommy will be back in just a few. No more messing with the juice." Courtney said as she gave kisses and walked out. She dialed Nikolas's number as it rang a few times. She didnt think he was gonna pick up and right then he did.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey baby. I came back today. Can we meet somewhere?" Courtney asked him.

"Well Im leaving the hospital from a meeting. Did you just want to meet up at home?" He asked her.

"Not really. The kids are with dad and I didnt want to be gone from them especially Lila who had an accident earlier that I will tell you more about later." She said into the phone.

"Meet me on the docks then. Love you." he said before she replied and he hung up the phone.

"So now you have a daughter?" Sam said with a smile looking at her.

"Yeah. It's weird being a dad and all. Everything changes." Jason said back to Sam.

"Where is she? Do I get to see this little girl who has all of her fathers heart?" Sam questioned him as they heard foot steps come down the steps.

"Courtney?" Jason said looking at her as she took as deep breath and they heard somebody else walking on the pier.

She turned to see it was Nikolas. Courtney looked back at Jason then Nikolas and knew this couldnt end well.


End file.
